


Aamukymmenen jälkeen

by funhanie



Series: Kymmenen jälkeen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Kesäkuun ensimmäinen päivä on toivoa täynnä, mutta päätyy muuttamaan Baekhyunin elämän lopullisesti. Näköhermon vaurio iskee kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta, auton ratissa. Onnettomuus vie sairaalaan Baekhyunin lisäksi myös auton konepellille tipahtaneen kolarin toisen osapuolen. Valtava syyllisyys antaa lisäpainoa kriisille, jonka näkökyvyn menettäminen Baekhyunille antaa. Kuitenkin sairaalasta löytyy yllättävää helpotusta tilanteeseen, kun vierelle istahtaa mies, joka väittää nimensä olevan Mike. Samanikäinen Chanyeol on Baekhyunille pelkkä ranteensa murtanut mies, mutta hän kantaa sisimmässään salaisuutta. Eletty elämä on pyyhkiytynyt mielestä pään kolahtaessa sen verran kovaa. Elämänkerrallisesta amnesiasta kärsivä mies keskittyy kuitenkin ainoastaan nykyhetkeen, vaikka ympärillä oleva ystävät koittavat saada tuntemansa Yeolin takaisin. Kun kahden yksilön tarinat alkavat limittyä yhteen, kestääkö syventynyt suhde sitä vai onko peli menetetty, kun totuus onnettomuudesta tulee ilmi.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kymmenen jälkeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123733





	1. Chapter 1

Aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta. Hento tuulenvire heilutteli puita kiusoittelevaan tahtiin. Oli kesäkuun ensimmäinen päivä, täydellinen päivä. Baekhyun oli ajamassa kohti Bucheonin asemaa. Radiossa soi ruskeatukkaisen lempikappale, herkkä balladi kymmenen vuoden takaa. Kappaleen esittämän naisartistin kaunis ääni sai miehen niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn pelkästä mielihyvästä joka kerta.

Auto kaartui isommalta tieltä pienemmälle, hiljaiselle kadulle. Baekhyun hymyili ehtiessään risteykseen juuri ennen liikennevalojen vaihtumista keltaiselle. Hän painoi lisää kaasua ja etsi katseellaan oikeaa risteystä, jonne hänen täytyisi kääntyä päästäkseen määränpäähänsä. Kappale päättyi hitaaseen pianon sointuun, ja tilan täytti uutisankkurin nasaalityyppinen ääni.

“Kello kymmenen uutiset, hyvää päivää”, Baekhyun imitoi naisen puhetta ja laittoi vilkun vasempaan. Vastaantuleva punainen auto suhahti ohitse ja tie oli vapaa kääntymiseen. Baekhyun painoi lisää kaasua ja ohjasi autonsa kapealle tielle, jossa oli paljon tasa-arvoisia risteyksiä. Mies muisti sen varsin hyvin, hän oli meinannut ajaa pari kertaa oikealta tulevan auton kylkeen unohtaessaan, että heitä täytyi väistää. Miksei joka paikassa voinut olla vain liikennevaloja, jotka näyttäisivät, milloin saa mennä ja mihin suuntaan.

Baekhyun puristi rattia nähdessään kahden sadan metrin päässä olevan puvustamon kyltin. Hän oli luvannut käydä hakemassa veljensä puvuntakin tämän vaimon liikkeestä samalla, kun oli liikenteessä. Baekbeom oli jo lähtenyt Souliin, joten Baekhyun oli lupautunut hakemaan vaatekappaleen – hänhän oli kuitenkin menossa Souliin illalla.

Baekhyun parkkasi auton pienen liikkeen eteen ja astui ulos. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja hymyili leveästi, ilma oli lämmin ja aurinko paistoi. Kesä oli todellakin tullut. Vaikka pidemmän aikaa oli ollut lämmin, tuntui kesä oikealta kesältä vasta, kun kuukausi oli vaihtunut.

Valkoiseen t-paitaan ja kasuaaleihin farkkuihin sonnustautunut Baekhyun hölkkäsi sisään liikkeeseen ja tervehti kälyään iloisesti.

“Onko hyungin puvuntakki valmis?”

“Totta kai”, nainen keltaisessa kesämekossa sanoi ja hävisi takahuoneeseen. Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen ja puri huultaan mieleensä nousseille muistikuville. Viimeksi, kun hän oli käynyt liikkeessä, odotustilan sohvalla oli harrastettu tuhmuuksia.

“Tässä”, Beomin vaimo Yerin, hymyili. Baekhyun köhähti karistaessaan mielestään muistikuvat köyrivästä pariskunnasta ja palasi maan pinnalle. Hän otti harmaan puvuntakin vastaan, kiitti naista ja toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoa. Yerin seurasi hymy huulilla, miten 23-vuotias mies hävisi liikkeestä yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne saapunutkin.

Baekhyun heitti puvuntakin takapenkille ja hyppäsi auton kyytiin. Hän starttasi menopelin samalla kun laittoi turvavyötä paikalleen. Vaihde pakille ja ulos parkkiruudusta. Mies oli menossa taas, määränpäänä Bucheonin aseman underground-ostari. Hänen täytyi käydä hakemassa hieman tykötarpeita Soulin reissua varten. Baekhyun poistui piha-alueelta takaisin kapealle tielle, jossa ei ollut muita kulkijoita. Hän kuuli radiossa tutun kappaleen ja käänsi volyymia isommalle laulaakseen mukana sydämensä kyllyydestä. Hän ehtisi juuri ja juuri nauttia kappaleesta, sillä ostarille oli matkaa alle kaksi kilometriä.

Auton pyörät pyörivät iloisesti eteenpäin. Kesäpäivä oli kaunis, aurinko paistoi kirkkaalta taivaalta. Baekhyun laittoi aurinkolasit päähänsä ja hymyili leveästi puristaen ratista tiukemmin. Edessä häämöttävät liikennevalot käskivät pysähtyä, hänen löyhensi kaasua. Kuin taikaiskusta valot vaihtuivat vihreälle ja antoivat syyn kaasuttaa. Mies ratin takana naurahti keveästi ja kiinnitti katseen tulevaan risteykseen. Mies ryhmittyi oikealle ja haistoi torilta kantautuvan ruoan tuoksun nenässään. Hetken mielijohteesta hän päätti käydä ensin hakemassa jotain purtavaa, sitten hän toimittaisi ostarin asiat.

Baekhyun nosti jalan kaasulta tuntiessaan jonkun kutittavan hänen nenäänsä. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun miehen silmät painuivat aivastuksen ajaksi kiinni. Silmät avattuaan miehen maailma oli aivan toisenlainen. Baekhyunin näkökenttä oli kuin paksun pullon pohjan läpi olisi katsonut, kaikki oli niin sumeaa, ettei mitään muotoja pystynyt erottamaan. Pelkkiä hyvin toisiinsa häivyttyineitä väriläisköjä joka puolella.

Baekhyun joutui paniikkiin tajutessaan, ettei silmien räpsyttäminen selkeyttänyt hänen näköään millään tavalla. Lisäksi hän tajusi edelleen ajavansa autoa. Mies löi liinat kiinni ja auto pysähtyi melkein välittömästi puoliksi oikealla olevalle pyörätielle. Auton oikea etukulma osui kohdalle sattuneeseen pyöräilijään ja henkilö mätkähti auton konepellille. Baekhyun ei pystynyt kuulemaan mätkähdystä paniikkinsa vuoksi.

Baekhyun hengitti raskaasti ja sammutti auton löytäessään virtalukon alitajuntaisesti. Mies koitti rauhoittua, vaikka panikoinnin tajutessaan hän joutui yhä enemmän paniikkiin. Mies hieroi silmiään ja koitti pitää niitä kiinni useita sekunteja, mutta kumpikaan keino ei saanut hänen näköään selkeytymään.

Joku koputti auton ikkunaan. Baekhyun jähmettyi niille sijoilleen eikä uskaltanut liikkua milliäkään. Hermostunut koputus jatkui ja lopulta auton ovi avattiin. Baekhyun tarttui lujasti karkeaan kankaaseen ja puhisi pelokkaana.

“Mä en näe mitään. Auta mua, ole niin kiltti.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan kuunnellessaan, miten ympäriltä alkoi kuulua useamman ihmisen puhetta. Hölöttävä, panikoiva naisääni sekä rauhallinen mies, joka puhui luultavasti puhelimeen. Ei mennyt kuin hetki, kun naisääni oli arviolta puolen metrin päässä.

“Sä ajoit pyöräilijän päälle”, nainen parahti ja tarttui Baekhyunia olkapäästä.

“Auttakaa mua”, Baekhyun henkäisi tyhjästi ja tarttui molemmin käsin auton ratista. “Mä en näe mitään.”

“Tämä hengittää”, miehen lyhyt lausahdus kantautui autoon ja sai vierellä olevan naisen huokaisemaan helpottuneesti. Baekhyunin kasvoilla ei ollut enää väriä.

”Luojan kiitos, sä et tappanut häntä”, nainen kuiskasi voimattomasti ja nojasi helpottuneena ruskeatukkaiseen. “Sattuuko sua jonnekin?”

“Ei”, Baekhyun murahti ja otti aurinkolasinsa pois. Kaikki oli edelleen sumeaa, mies ei ollut tottunut sellaiseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koitti rauhoittua, vaikka paniikki alkoi nousta pintaan yhä vahvemmin.

Ambulanssin ja poliisiauton äänet täyttivät lähipiirin nopeasti. Baekhyun käänsi vieressä mölyävää radiota pienemmälle tärisevin käsin. Ainut asia, mitä hän ympäristöstään tiesi, oli se, että Beomin puvuntakki oli takapenkillä, radiokanava oli Cool fm:n taajuudella ja hänen puhelimensa auton hanskalokerossa. Kaikki muu oli täysin hämärän peitossa.

“Kello on seitsemäntoista yli kymmenen, maanantaina ensimmäinen kesäkuuta. Tänään on aurinkoista koko maassa ja lämpöasteet pysyvät +25:n yläpuolella”, nainen radiossa selosti.

* * *

Beomin pelästyneet huudahdukset kantautuivat Baekhyunin korviin ja saivat tämän purskahtamaan pelokkaaseen itkuun. Lähestyvät askeleet nopeutuivat ja pian isoveli oli kaapannut penkkirivin edustalla seisovan miehen lämpimään halaukseen. Baekhyun haki turvaa seitsemän vuotta vanhemmasta miehestä, joka oli syvästi järkyttynyt.

”Kaikki järjestyy”, Beom henkäisi koittaen peittää hermostuneisuutensa, epäonnistuen siinä täydellisesti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja puristi itseään paremmin isoveljeään vasten.

”Mä olen tässä”, Beom kuiskasi nuoremman korvaan ja vei kätensä miehen ruskeisiin hiuksiin. ”Niin kauan kuin sä tarvitset.”

”Kiitos, hyung”, Baekhyun murahti itkunsa välistä eikä edes vaivautunut peittelemään vuolaasti valuvia kyyneleitään.

”Kauanko sä olet ollut täällä? Mitä sulle on kerrottu?” Beom koitti kysyä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja puri huultaan lopettaakseen itkemisen.

”Varmaan jotain tunnin”, hän henkäisi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Beom etsi taskustaan nenäliinan ja antoi sen Baekhyunille. ”Mun täytyy odottaa jotain spesialistia.”

”Täällä yksin?” Beom henkäisi kauhuissaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kiitti vielä veljeään, että hän oli saapunut paikalle Soulista asti.

”Mä järjestän kaiken, keskity sä vain tutkimuksiin, niin saadaan sut hoidettua kuntoon”, Beom sanoi ja pyyhki nuoremman kyyneleitä pois tämän poskilta.

”Mulla ei ole hyvä tunne tästä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja nojautui paremmin isoveljeään vasten.

”Kaikki järjestyy kyllä”, Beom lupasi itsevarmasti ja veti pikkuveljensä takaisin tiukkaan halaukseen.

Baekhyun heitti vesilasin vastapäiseen seinään ja kuunteli sen rikkoutuvan säpäleiksi, niin kuin oli tarkoituskin. Mies hengitti raskaasti ja halusi viskata jotain muutakin perään, mutta hän ei saanut mitään käsiinsä. Käytävältä alkoi kuulua nopeita askeleita, eikä mennyt aikaakaan, kun ovi avattiin. Baekhyun painautui takaisin makuuasentoon ja veti kätensä puuskaan osoittaen olevansa erittäin pahalla tuulella. Hän oli toivonut heräävänsä pahasta unesta, mutta se päivä ei ollut vieläkään tullut.

Siitä oli kolme päivää, kun Baekhyun oli tuotu sairaalaan. Hänet oli tutkittu usein eri kokein ja häntä oli kuulusteltu useiden viranomaisten toimesta. Hän oli jutellut poliiseille, lääkäreille ja vakuutusyhtiön miehelle viimeisen 48 tunnin aikana aivan liian monta kertaa. Sen lisäksi, että hän oli osunut polkupyöräilijään tehdessään äkkijarrutuksen, hänelle oli kerrottu, että hänen näkönsä ei tulisi koskaan palautumaan, vaan olisi hyvin todennäköistä, että hän sokeutuisi kokonaan seuraavan puolen vuoden aikana. Baekhyunista tuntui, että hänen elämänsä oli loppunut siihen. Isoveli oli luvannut, että kaikki kääntyisi parhain päin, mutta Baekhyunin oli hyvin vaikea uskoa sitä. Kaiken lisäksi, että hän oli sokeutumassa, hän oli melkein tappanut jonkun. Se oli aivan liian iso pala käsiteltäväksi. Mies halusi sivuuttaa oikeat tunteensa ja käyttäytyi lähes aggressiivisesti sen takia.

Lempeä, huolehtiva miesääni rauhoitteli Baekhyunia nimeltä. “Yixing tässä”, mies sanoi hymyillen ja tarttui sängyllä makaavaa miestä ranteesta. “Haluaisitko kuunnella jotain musiikkia?”

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja pehmensi ilmettään. Ainoa ihminen, jolle Baekhyun leppyi, oli hoitaja Yixing, jonka tehtävä oli saada ruskeatukkaisen olo mahdollisimman mukavaksi.

“Mun puhelin on ylälaatikossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja paransi asentoaan. Yixing kaivoi puhelimen esiin ja liitti valkoiset kuulokkeet laitteeseen. Hän laski puhelimen Baekhyunin jalkojen päälle ja odotti, että tämä etsi kuulokkeet itse ja laittoi ne korvaansa.

“Kahden tunnin päästä on lounasaika”, Yixing sanoi. “Haluatko jälkiruokaa?”

“Kyllä kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ojensi puhelimen hoitajalle. “Voisitko?”

Yixing otti kännykän vastaan ja etsi musiikkisoittimesta sen listan, jota Baekhyun eniten halusi kuunnella. Hän palautti laitteen miehelle ja jätti tämän rauhaan. Baekhyun painautui paremmin sänkyynsä tuttujen sävelten täyttäessä hänen maailmansa. Kuitenkaan hän ei pystynyt rentoutumaan täysin tunkkaisessa huoneessa. Sairaalan vaatteet kutittivat ja oma sänky houkutteli.

“Täytyykö mun olla kauan vielä täällä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pysäytti kappaleen kuulokkeissa olevan säätimen avulla. Yixing keskeytti lasinsirujen siivoamisen ja mietti, mitä vastaisi.

“Sulle täytyy tehdä vielä lisää kokeita”, Yixing sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin lasinsirujen puoleen. “Voit kysyä lääkäriltä huomenna. Hän päättää kotiutumisestasi.”

“No, aivan sama sille”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Enhän mä edes pärjää siellä.”

“Saat varmasti apua perheeltäsi”, Yixing muistutti.

“Niinhän ne väittää”, Baekhyun murahti. “Voidaanko mennä käymään ulkona?”

“Jos maltat odottaa 20 minuuttia”, mies sanoi. “Kaadan nyt lasinsirut roskikseen, älä säikähdä.”

“Okei”, Baekhyun sanoi ja jäi odottamaan lasin helinää. Kylmät väreet kulkivat miehen niskassa sirujen kilistessä roskikseen.

“Mä tulen hakemaan sut kohta”, Yixing sanoi ja lähti huoneesta jättäen Baekhyunin yksin musiikin pyörteisiin. Mies sulki silmänsä ja koitti unohtaa, että hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut pysyvästi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol piteli käsipeiliä kasvojen edessä ja tuijotti peilikuvaansa. Hän tutkaili kiinnostuneena suuria silmiään, pitkiä ripsiään sekä muita kasvonpiirteitään, hymykuoppia, jotka ilmestyivät virnistäessä, huoliryppyjä otsassa, jotka häiritsivät häntä suunnattomasti, hörökorviaan ja täyteläisiä huuliaan. Hän ei tunnistanut edes omaa peilikuvaansa.

“Park”, Chanyeol lausahti ja käänsi katseen vasemmassa kädessään olevaan sairaalan rannekkeeseen, joka valehteli hänen nimekseen Park Chanyeolin. Mustatukka tuhahti, se oli typerin nimi ikinä.

Joku astui huoneeseen ja keskeytti Yeolin itsensätutkiskelun. Se ei ollutkaan ärsyttävä naishoitaja vaan Jongdae, ilmeisesti miehen yksi parhaimmista kavereista. Ainakin niin tämä oli väittänyt.

“Mitä äijä?” Jongdae kysyi hymyillen. “Vieläkö käteesi sattuu?”

“Se on murtunut, joten arvaa kaksi kertaa”, Yeol tuhahti muka vihaisesti ja repesi nauruun tietämättä syytä itsekään. Jongdae astui sisään huoneeseen ja paljasti selkänsä takana piilottelemansa pikaruokalan pussin.

“Toin sulle evästä. Veikkaan, ettei sairaalan pöperöt oikein maistu”, kiharatukkainen hymyili ja ojensi pussin Yeolille. Mies sysäsi muovisen peilin sivupöydälle ja kävi saamansa hampurilaisaterian kimppuun niin kuin ei olisi ruokaa ikinä nähnytkään. Jongdae veti huoneen seinyställä olevan tuolin sängyn viereen ja asettui siihen istumaan rennosti.

“Saanko mä kysyä jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi ennen kuin rohkeni avata uskomattoman hyvältä tuoksuvan hampurilaisen kääreet. Jongdae nyökkäsi hymyillen.

“Mitä vain”, hän sanoi rauhallisesti.

“Olenko mä todellakin Park Chanyeol? Eihän tässä vain ole käynyt joku tyhmä erehdys?”

Jongdae nauroi heleästi. “Kuka sä sitten ajattelet olevasi?”

“Mike”, Yeol vastasi vakavalla naamalla ja sai kiharatukkaisen menettämään viimeisenkin mahdollisuuden pysyä vakavana. Nimi oli livennyt sängyllä istuvan mustatukan suusta sellaisella itsevarmuudella, että Jongdae alkoi itsekin epäillä Yeolin identiteettiä.

“Mistä sä tollaisen nimen olet keksinyt?” tuolilla istuva Jongdae kysyi ja pyyhki vetisiä silmiään kuviaksi. Miehen hekotus tarttui Yeoliinkin ja lopulta koko huone raikui kaksikon naurun voimasta.

“En mä tiedä itsekään”, Yeol tirskui ja alkoi tuhota hampurilaistaan hyvällä ruokahalulla. Jongdae seurasi miehen syömistä iloisena, mutta salaa huolestuneena. Yeol ei ollut ollut oma itsensä vielä kertaakaan heräämisensä jälkeen. Onnettomuus ei ollut aiheuttanut ulkopuolisesti mitään pahempaa vammaa kuin ranteen murtumisen, mutta isku päähän oli aiheuttanut retrogardisen amnesian ja saanut Yeolin unohtamaan oman elämänkertansa. Hän ei tunnistanut muistojaan, itseään saatika elämäänsä kuuluvia ihmisiä.

“Mistä me kaksi oikein tunnetaan?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Jongdae risti jalkansa ja otti mukavan asennon. Miehen eleistä päätellen tapahtuma oli ollut kiintoisa.

“Sä vedit mua turpaan eräs kaunis päivä, ja siitä se kaikki sitten lähti”, hän nauroi ja toisensi Yeolin kauhistuneen ilmeen.

“Kusetat”, mustatukka henkäisi kauhistuneena ja pyyhki suupieliään valkoiseen servettiin. Jongdae nauroi persoonalliseen tapaansa.

“En”, hän hymyili. “Oltiin varmaan 15 ja mä olin vienyt sun paikan yhdeltä musaleiriltä. Se oli hieno kesä.”

“Musaleirillä…” Yeol mietti.

“Sä soitat kitaraa”, Jongdae sanoi. “Ja rumpuja sekä pianoa. Olet todella musikaalinen.” Yeol tuijotti hämmentyneenä käsiään. Hän ei pystynyt uskomaan, että ne kömpelön oloiset sormet kykenisivät sellaiseen. Lisäksi hänen ranteensa oli murtunut, ei hän voisi kokeilla soittamista seuraavaan kahdeksaan viikkoon. Mutta ehkä siihen mennessä hänen muistinsa olisi palannut. Vaikka siitäkään ei oltu annettu minkäänlaisia takuita.

“Soitatko sä?” Yeol kysyi uteliaana Jongdaelta, joka oli syventynyt etsimään puhelimestaan jotain kuvia, joita näyttää Yeolille.

“En”, mies pudisti päätään ja alkoi laulaa kappaletta, joka ei kuulostanut yhtään tutulta Yeolin korvaan. Jongdae näki mustatukan mitäänsanomattoman ilmeen ja koitti olla näyttämättä pettymystään. Tyhmähän hän oli, kun ajatteli Yeolin pystyvän tunnistamaan kappale, jonka he olivat tehneet musiikkileirillä kahdeksan vuotta sitten.

Chanyeol otti Jongdaen puhelimen vastaan kiinnostuneena. Hän katsoi kuvia, jotka oli kerätty yhteen albumiin. Hän kyseli yksityiskohtia tapahtumista ja ihmisistä, joita kuvissa oli. Hän yritti kerätä mahdollisimman paljon informaatiota, mutta ei tuntenut saamiensa tietojen olevan kovin hyödyllisiä, sillä niiden kuuleminen ei herättänyt hänessä minkäänlaisia tunteita.

“Park”, ovelta kuului. Vihreään asuun pukeutunut hoitaja kutsui Yeolin valmistautumaan tutkimuksiin. Montakohan kertaa hän oli jo ollut magneettikuvauksissa ja ties missä – häntä ei edes enää kiinnostanut jännittää, minkälaisia tulokset olisivat. Jongdae otti puhelimensa takaisin ja nousi ylös. Hän siirsi tuolin takaisin oikeaan paikkaan ja lupasi tulla tapaamaan Yeolia uudelleen mahdollisimman pian. Mustatukka nyökkäsi ja hyvästeli miehen epävarma hymy kasvoillaan.

“Nähdään taas”, Jongdae sanoi ja poistui huoneesta.

“Nähdään”, Yeol henkäisi ja rytisti hampurilaiskääreen yhdeksi palloksi ennen kuin sinkosi sen huoneen nurkassa olevaan roskikseen.

* * *

Kesäkuun neljäs päivä oli yhtä aurinkoinen kuin muutkin. Chanyeol asteli sairaalan puistossa kädet takin taskuissa hitaasti eteenpäin. Hän katseli jokaista miljööstä löytyvää yksityiskohtaa, moderneja ulkovaloja, puiston penkkejä ja potilaita samanlaisissa vaatteissa kuin hänkin. Chanyeolin huomio kiinnittyi kahdenkymmenen metrin päässä istuvaan vapaaseen paikkaan varjoisassa paikassa. Mustatukkainen otti reippaita askeleita kohti puista penkkiä, jonka toisessa päässä istui ruskeatukkainen mies, joka nojasi rentona selkänojaan ja piteli silmiä kiinni.

Chanyeol köhäisi ja hätkähti, kun ruskeatukkainen avasi silmänsä. “Saanko istua tähän?” mies kysyi varovasti.

“Siitä vain, ole hyvä”, kädet puuskaan vetävä mies sanoi ja sulki silmänsä uudelleen. Chanyeol katsoi äkäisen oloista nuorta miestä uteliaana, miettien, pitäisikö hänen kuitenkin antaa miehen olla rauhassa. Mutta kun hän oli jo kysynyt paikasta, ei tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin istuutua. Yeol istui mahdollisimman kauas miehestä antaen tälle oman rauhan, mutta kauaa mustatukka ei pystynyt olemaan painostavassa hiljaisuudessa.

“Kaunis päivä tänään”, Yeol hymyili. Ruskeatukkainen tuhahti eikä kommentoinut sen enempää. Yeol mutristi huuliaan ja käänsi katseen pois pippurisesta miehestä. Tunnelma oli kiristynyt sekunneissa, ainakin mustatukan mielestä. Silmät kiinni pitävä mies oli uppoutunut omaan maailmaansa eikä hän näyttänyt reagoivan ulkopuolella tapahtuviin asioihin millään tavalla. Uteliaisuus valtasi Chanyeolin uudemman kerran eikä voinut olla pitämättä katsetta poissa miehestä, jonka ilme oli jokseenkin nenäkäs. Miehen suunpielet olivat kääntyneet hieman alaspäin, mutta tämän kasvoilla oli muuten levollinen ilme.

“Voisitko lopettaa?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol paransi asentoaan ja kääntyi katsomaan eteenpäin. “Mä tunnen sun tuijotuksen, se on häiritsevää.”

“Anteeksi”, Yeol sanoi ja vilkaisi miestä uudelleen, säikähtäen, kun tämän katse olikin hänessä. “Ei ollut tarkoitus tunkeilla.”

“Yixing hyung!” mies alkoi huutaa. Yeol seurasi, miten ruskeatukkainen mieshoitaja kiirehti paikalle jostain lähietäisyydeltä. “Mennään takaisin, mä haluan sisälle.”

Chanyeol huokaisi kuuluvasti. Hienoa, hän oli karkoittanut miehen vastustamattomalla charmillaan.

“Ei se susta johdu”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin poistui paikalta hoitajan kanssa.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun lopetti puhelun hyvästelemällä isoveljensä. Baekbeom oli luvannut tulla hoitamaan miehen kotiuttamiseen liittyviä asioita ylihuomenna, heti, kun oli seviytyny liikematkaltaan Busanista. Baekhyunin oli määrä aloittaa kerran viikossa pidettävä terapia uuden elämäntilanteen takia, näön kokonaan menettämiseen valmistautuminen henkisesti ja muutenkin oli rankkaa, joten oli hyvä olla joku ammatti-ihminen, jolle purkaa tuntojaan. Lisäksi Baekhyunin täytyisi alkaa opetella lukemaan pistekirjoitusta. Kaikki elämän yksinkertaisimmat asiat olivat miljoona kertaa vaikeampia.

Yixing laski ruokatarjottimen sängyllä istuvan mietteliään miehen eteen. Baekhyun hätkähti muovisen tarjottimen kopsahdusta puutasolle.

”Ilmoitin kyllä, että lasken tämän”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena ja esitteli päivän menun lyhyesti. Baekhyun pyysi anteeksi omiin ajatuksiinsa valumista ja lupasi koittaa olla vähän enemmän läsnä. Hän otti kiinni isosta kulhosta vasemmalla kädellään ja tarttui lusikkaan. Yixing seurasi, miten Baekhyun jähmettyi takaisin niille sijoilleen ja unohti, että hänen edessään oli päivän lounas.

”Se jäähtyy kohta”, Yixing muistutti ja istui alas sängyn vieressä olevalle penkille.

”Mä vain mietin, miten tulen pärjäämään, kun pääsen kotiin”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi hiljaa ja laski päätään alemmas. Hän otti lusikallisen ruokaa ja maistoi sitä ilmeettömästi.

”Sähän saat henkilökohtaisen avustajan”, Yixing muistutti. ”Hän on sun tukena niin kauan kuin tarvitset ja opettaa sua selviytymään arjesta.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. ”Mutta en mä halua mun kotiin ketään vierasta ihmistä.”

”Tutustutte varmasti hoitajan kanssa helposti.”

”No enpä tiedä”, Baekhyun murahti ja keskittyi syömiseen. Hän ei ollut syönyt mitään aamupalan jälkeen ja hänen oli hirvittävä nälkä. Mutta kuitenkaan ajatukset eivät meinanneet pysyä edessä olevassa ateriassa vaan lipuivat koko ajan edessä häämöttäviin haasteisiin.

Yixing piti Baekhyunille seuraa koko tämän hitaan aterioinnin ajan. Miehet keskustelivat paljon musiikista, ruskeatukkaisen lempikappaleista ja soittamisesta. Baekhyunin ruokahalu alkoi kohota tunnelman kevetessä ja nopeasti hänen ruokakulhonsa oli tyhjä. Yixing kehui miestä ja käski tätä ottaa kunnon ruokalevon.

”Haluatko lähteä käymään ulkona myöhemmin tänään?” Yixing kysyi. ”Siellä ei ole niin kuuma kuin eilen. Aurinko on pilvessä ja tuulee viilentävästi.”

”Joo”, Baekhyun hymyili ja etsi itselleen paremman asennon. Ruokaa oli alkanut väsyttää, ja nukkuminen kuulosti aina hyvältä tekemiseltä.

”Mä tulen hakemaan sut parin tunnin kuluttua”, kiharatukkainen sanoi ja poistui huoneesta mukana tuomansa kärryn kera. Baekhyun kuunteli, miten vaunun rattaat kirskuivat niin kuin niitä ei olisi rasvattu pitkään aikaan. Ovi sulkeutui ja tuli ihan hiljaista. Mies painoi silmät kiinni ja tutkaili pimeyttä ympärillään. Sellaistako hänen tulevaisuutensa tulisi olemaan? Koko ajan läsnä oleva pimeys. Sillä hetkellä hän sentään näki sumeita värilänttejä, ajan myötä sekin näky tulisi häviämään. Tulevaisuus pelotti miestä aivan helvetisti.

* * *

Tuuli heilutti puiden lehtiä ja sai ne havisemaan rauhoittavasti. Jostain kauempaa kuului veden liplatusta, jonka alkuperä jäi vain arvailujen varaan. Joko se tuli pienestä purosta tai suihkulähteestä, kuka tiesi. Baekhyun ei ainakaan.

Puistossa ei kuulostanut olevan paljoa ihmisiä. Harvoin ohitse kantautuvat askeleet hiekalla ja ihmisten vähäsanaiset keskustelut saivat ruskeatukkaisen miehen tuntemaan olonsa haikean surulliseksi. Hän kaipasi kunnon keskustelua tuntemiensa ihmisten kanssa, esimerkiksi isoveljensä, mutta tämäkin oli liian kaukana ja liian kiireinen. Yixingin oli jättänyt hänet omiin oloihinsa ja tutkaili tätä jossain kauempana. Totta kai Baekhyun olisi voinut pyytää miestä istumaan tämän viereen ja koettaa avata keskustelua, mutta heidän suhteensa oli vielä liian kiusallinen.

Baekhyun laittoi silmänsä kiinni ja rentoutui nojautumalla puista penkkiä vasten. Hän ignoorasi jatkuvasti kehää kiertävät ajatuksensa ja alkoi kuunnella luonnon ääniä. Kaupungin äänet eivät kuuluneet puistoon, mikä oli aivan loistava asia. Mieli rauhoittui lintujen kinastelua kuunnellessa ja tuulen huminan seuraaminen antoi miehelle mielikuvia, millaiselta maisema saattoi näyttää. Baekhyun hämmästyi tajutessaan miettineensä, minkä lajisia puita pihapiirissä mahtoi olla. Puuthan olivat vain puita, korkeita oksallisia ja vihreitä. Miten paljon häntä ärsyttikään, kun hän ei tiennyt, minkä muotoisia niiden siluetit olivat, kohosivatko oksat kohti taivasta vai viipottivatko ne maahan päin, olivatko lehdet pyöreitä vai teräväreunaisia. Miten paljon informaatiota hän menetti yhden aistin heikentyessä lähes minimiin.

Baekhyun kuunteli miljöön tapahtumia tarkemmin ja alkoi työstää mielikuvaa ympäristöstä. Ainakin hän sai romantisoida tapahtumia niin paljon kuin hän tahtoi. Vaikka ilma oli hieman harmaa, hänen maisemassaan oli valoisaa ja upean vihreää.

Miehen ajatukset keskeytyivät vesipisaran iskostuessa hänen nenälleen. Baekhyun hymähti kuuluvasti ja vaihtoi asentoa. Hän muuttui levottomaksi tuntiessaan toisen pisaran tippuvan iholleen. Hän levitti kämmenensä auki ja tunnusteli, miten oikeasti oli alkanut sataa. Nopeat askeleet kantautuivat häntä kohden ja Yixingin hätääntynyt ääni tavoitti miehen. Mieshoitaja pysähtyi aivan Baekhyunin viereen ja tarttui tätä hellästi olkapäästä.

”Haluatko lähteä sisälle?” huolestunut Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun huokaisi ja siirsi silmiä kutittavat hiukset pois edestä.

”Totta puhuen, en”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja etsi paremman asennon. ”Voisitko hakea mulle sateenvarjon?”

Yixing irrotti otteensa miehestä ja katsahti takanaan kohoavaan rakennukseen nopeasti. ”En saisi päästää sua silmistäni”, hän muistutti. Baekhyun heilautti kättään huvittuneena.

”Mihin mä tästä muka lähtisin?” penkillä istuva Baekhyun naurahti ja sai Yixinginkin hörähtämään hieman kiusaantuneesti.

”No, jos me kuitenkin mentäisiin sisälle…” tämä yritti, mutta ruskeatukkainen oli päätöksensä tehnyt. Hänen kuvitteellinen maiseman rakennuksensa oli kesken.

”Mä haluaisin kasata ajatuksiani vielä vähän aikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukemmin ja sai hoitajansa luovuttamaan. Yixing lupautui hakemaan sateenvarjon, vaikkakin vastentahtoisesti.

”Mä menen nyt. Älä lähde kenenkään mukaan”, Yixing sanoi kaikista vakavimmilla äänellä, minkä Baekhyun oli koskaan kuullut. Mies hymyili ja lupasi olla kunnolla. Hiekka natisi siihen malliin, että se viesti kääntymisestä. Askeleet loittonivat ja lopulta hävisivät muun miljöön viestien alle.

Tihkusade oli onneksi kastelematonta sorttia. Baekhyun rentoutui uudelleen ja painoi silmät kiinni. Hän sai valutettua itsensä melkein heti takaisin ajatuksiinsa, mutta sekin keskeytyi jonkun istuessa penkille aivan yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja käänsi päänsä hitaasti vasempaan.

”Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus häiritä”, tutun kuuloinen ääni sanoi. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui hämmentyneemmäksi tämän miettiessä, missä hän oli kuullut äänen aikaisemmin.

”Ajattelin vain, että… Tämä on ihan tyhmää…” mies takelteli ja tuhahti huvittuneena itselleen. Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ennen kuin tajusikaan.

”Kokeile”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi ja odotti perusteluja, miksi tämä oli valinnut juuri paikan hänen vierestään. Ehkä penkki, jolla hän istui, oli ainoa penkki koko puistossa.

”Näin sut ilman varjoa, ja ajattelin tulla tarjoamaan suojaa”, mies sanoi hieman nolona. ”On luvattu kovaakin sadetta.”

Baekhyun taputti paikkaa vierellään. Yixing oli kertonut, että penkki oli neljän hengen istuttava, eli pituutta löytyi. Lisäksi mies kuulosti olevan kaukana hänestä, tai sitten tämä puhui oikein hiljaisella äänellä. Baekhyun jännittyi tuntiessaan jonkun tulevan hänen viereensä, haistaessaan sairaalan tuoksun tämän vaatteista ja huomatessaan, miten miehen presenssi oli isompi kuin hänen. Hänen täytyi olla joku potilaista.

Jossain kaukana jyrähti ukkonen. Ääni sai Baekhyunin tärähtämään. Mies hänen vierellään istui rentona, välittämättä äänestä.

”Se on kaukana”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun tunnusteli sormiaan hermostuneena ja toivoi, että Yixing palaisi pian – hän halusi sittenkin sisälle ja mahdollisimman pian. Uusi jyrähdys sai tämän jännittymään ja puristamaan penkin reunoja rystyset valkoisina.

”Pelkäätkö sä?” mies kysyi hämmentyneenä ja liikehti viestien, ettei tietänyt mitä tehdä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja puri huultaan. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja toivoi, että hän kuulisi Yixingin tutuksi tulleen huhuilun jossain kauempana. Mikä perkele kesti yhdessä sateenvarjon hakemisessa.

”Pitäisikö sun palata sitten omaan huoneeseesi?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun höllensi otettaan penkistä.

”En mä osaa sinne”, hän henkäsi ja uuden jyrähdyksen kuullessaan painautui hänen vieressään olevaa miestä vasten automaattisesti. Hän säikähti tuntiessaan sormet vasemmassa ranteessaan.

”Byun Baekhyun-ssi”, mies rauhoitteli. ”Huoneesi numero ja osasto lukee rannekkeessasi.”

”Ai jaa”, hän murahti. ”Kas kun en huomanutkaan katsoa.”

”Sellaista sattuu”, mies sanoi ja hymyili, Baekhyun vannoi huomaavansa sen. Jokin siinä ihmisen aurassa kieli siitä.

”Kuka sä olet? Nyt kun tiedät nimenikin”, ruskeatukkainen kysyi uteliaana, vaikkakin ääni väristen kauhun noustessa suuremmaksi tämän odottaessa ukkosen seuraavaa ilmoittamista itsestään.

”Mike”, toinen vastasi ja sai Baekhyunin repeämään nauruun ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään.

”No ei taatusti ole”, pienempi nauroi ja peitti suunsa kädellään.

”No Chanyeoliksi sanovat”, tämä jatkoi. Baekhyun hymyili leveästi miehen huumorille ja antoi itsensä rentoutua hetkeksi. Ukkonen jyrähti uudelleen ja kadotti miehen rennon olon saman tien. Mitään välähdyksiä mies ei ollut vielä havainnut, joten rajuilman täytyi olla todella kaukana, niin kuin tämä Chanyeol oli heti ensimmäisenä maininnut.

Sekin asia korjautui pian. Ensimmäinen salaman kirkas välähdys kera äänekkään ryminän sai Baekhyunin tarttumaan vasemmalla puolella olevaa miestä tämän käsivarresta, joka oli peitetty jollain kovalla ja karhealla. Baekhyun tunnusteli kämmentään vasten tuntuvaa kovaa, kangasmaista pintaa ja henkäsi tajutessaan, että tämän käsi oli kipsissä.

”Sun täytyy päästä suojaan”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyun tarttui miehen sairaalapaidasta ja puristi itseään tätä vasten.

”Mä en saa lähteä tästä”, mies vinkaisi. ”Laita se varjo pois, se on vaarallinen.”

Chanyeol ei kuitenkaan laskenut varjoa sateen vuoksi, sillä hänen kipsinsä ei saanut kastua. Mies koitti kuitenkin suojella häntä vasten pukkautunutta pienempää miestä parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun piteli silmiään kiinni lujasti ja hengitti syvään koittaakseen rauhoittua. Miten naurettavaa oli mennä paniikkiin niinkin pienestä. Chanyeol piti häntä varmasti naurettavana.

”Missä hoitajasi on?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun tärähti kuvitellessaan näkevänsä uuden salaman välähdyksen.

”Hakee mulle satikkaa”, hän vastasi Yeolin pahalta haisevaa paitaa vasten. ”Älä jätä mua yksin.”

”En, en”, Yeol henkäsi kauhistuneena, luvaten olla miehen seurana niin pitkään kuin oli tarvis. Baekhyun mietti kuumeisesti, missä helvetissä häntä hoitava mies oikein kuppasi. Yeol ei sanonut mitään minuutteihin, eikä myöskään Baekhyun. Häntä hävetti aivan liikaa alkaa heittämään mitään kasuaalia small talkia, olla nyt painautuneena toisessa potilaassa keskellä sadetta ja uhkaavaa ukkosta.

”Minkä ikäinen olet?” Chanyeol kysyi yllättäen. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös hämmentyessään ja säikähti tuntiessaan miehen kuuman hengityksen kasvoillaan. Chanyeol käänsi liian lähelle toista eksyneen päänsä pois ja odotti vastausta.

”23”, Baekhyun vastasi ja hellitti hieman otettaan sairaalapaidasta.

”Niin mäkin, tai täytän syksyllä”, toinen sanoi. Baekhyun naurahti nolona.

”Sepäs sattui”, hän murahti ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun taustalta alkoi kuulua Yixingin hätääntyneitä huudahduksia. Baekhyun irrotti otteen hänen väliaikaisesta tuesta ja turvastaan eikä pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilyä jostain kumman syystä. Chanyeol hymyili takaisin ja tervehti mieshoitajaa nolostuneena. Kauaa Yixing ei pystynyt ihmettelemään puiston penkillä lähentynyttä kaksikkoa, kun Baekhyun nousi ylös ja karjaisi haluavansa mahdollisimman äkkiä sisälle lähestyvän ukkosen takia. Yixing ei ymmärtänyt, mistä ruskeatukkainen oikein höpötti, mutta päätti kuitenkin toteuttaa tämän tahdon ja viedä hänet takaisin omaan huoneeseensa.

”Kukas hän oikein oli?” mies Baekhyunin vierellä kysyi. Baekhyun laski päätään ja puri huultaan koittaen välttää itsensä hymyilemästä liian huomattavasti. Kuitenkin pelkkä hymynkare kertoi liikaa. Olisi väärin sanoa, ettei miehen sylissä oleminen tuntunut hyvältä.

”Joku Chanyeol”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, vältellen Yixingin kiusoittelevaa äänensävyä. ”Olemme saman ikäisiä.”

”Vai niin”, Yixing naurahti ja avasi oven Baekhyunille kertoen, milloin hänen täytyi nostaa jalkaa ja kuinka paljon. ”Kai tiedät hänestä jotain muutakin?”

”En ehtinyt kysyä. Mutta ilmesesti hänellä on kipsi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tarttui tiukemmin Yixingin käteen meinatessaan horjahtaa liukkaalla lattialla.

”Sähän olet tarkka”, Yixing hymyili ja johdatti vierellään olevan miehen hissiin. Baekhyun käveli eteenpäin luottavaisesti, hän oli rakentanut puolen viikon aikana mieheen tietynlaisen suhteen ja piti ajatuksesta, että hän oli tämän vierellä.

”Lääkäri tulee puolen tunnin kuluttua käymään luonasi”, Yixing aloitti ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Mies säikähti yllättävän karkeita sormia omillaan, mutta antautui miehen liikutettavaksi ilman vastalauseita. Baekhyun puri huultaan tuntiessaan sormiensa laskeutuvan metallille, jossa oli kohotettuja pisteitä. Siinä vaiheessa hän tajusi, ettei hän oikeasti ymmärtänyt merkeistä yhtään mitään.

”Hitaasti, ei ole minnekään kiire”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisesti ja kertoi, mitä painikkeesta tapahtui. Baekhyun otti toisenkin kätensä käyttöön ja painoi näppäintä epävarmana, kuunnellen, miten hissiin ohjelmoitu naisen robottiääni kertoi ovien sulkeutuvan.

”Seitsemästoista kerros”, Yixing sanoi ja avusti Baekhyunia etsimään oikean näppäimen panelista. Baekhyun kävi läpi jokaisen kerroksen painikkeen ja koitti painaa jotain mieleensä, mutta hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, miltä ovien sulkupainikkeen pisteet tuntuivat.

”Mä en opi tätä ikinä”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja painoi vahingossa kymmenen kerroksen näppäintä. Mies kavahti robottiääntä ja veti kätensä pois hissin ohjauspanelista. Hän huokaisi luovuttaen ja tarttui vierellään olevaan Yixingiin, joka oli ohjannut hissiä siihenkin asti mukisematta. Miksei hän nytkin voinut tehdä palvelusta ja saada hänet huoneeseen ennen kuin lääkäri ehtisi sinne ensin.

Baekhyun ei puhunut koko ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hissimatkan aikana. Yixing yritti kysellä mieheltä jotain Chanyeolista, mutta ruskeatukkainen oli sulkeutunut kuoreensa. Hissi pysähtyi ja ovet avautuvat naisäänen ilmoittaessa, että oikea kerros oli saavutettu. Baekhyun astui ulos hissistä ja käveli eteenpäin tottuneesti jättäen Yixingin taakseen. Hän törmäsi pariin ihmiseen ja sai heidät älähtämään ”katso eteesi” tai muuta vastaavaa pahalla äänensävyllä. Paha tunne palasi Baekhyunin kurkkuun välittömästi. Hän tajusi, ettei hän pystynyt kulkemaan edes senkään vertaa ilman apua, mikä oli kuin isku vyön alle. Miehen silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä ja hänen teki mieli juosta huoneeseensa itkemään silmät päästään, mutta sekin oli liikaa.

Yixing hölkkäsi kauhistuneena Baekhyunin luokse ja tarttui tätä käsivarresta molemmin käsin. ”Oletko kunnossa?”

”En todellakaan ole! Mä helvetti soikoon sokeudun kokonaan kuukausien kuluessa enkä mä saa koskaan näköäni takaisin. En pysty ottamaan askeltakaan ilman, että olen jonkun tiellä tai aiheuttamassa vahinkoa itselleni vaan sen takia, että en kykene tunnistamaan esteitä ympärilläni!” Baekhyun huusi koko keuhkojensa kapasiteetillä. Yllättynyt Yixing hyssytteli miestä rauhallisesti ja vei toisen kätensä miehen selkämykselle.

”Sä olet pärjännyt uskomattoman hyvin, vaikka elämäsi on muuttunut vasta muutama päivä sitten. Tälläiset asiat vaativat aikaa”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja pyyhki häntä vasten itkevän Baekhyunin kyyneleet pois sitä mukaa, kun ne tämän poskille tippuivat. ”Kävellään huoneeseesi, jooko? Pääset istumaan.”

Baekhyun nyökkäili nopeaan tahtiin ja lähti hänelle kerrottuun suuntaan yhdessä Yixingin kanssa. Baekhyun puristi sormiaan nyrkkeihin ja koitti lopettaa typerän itkukohtauksensa, mutta kyyneleet eivät tahtoneet loppua millään. Hän ei ollut purkanut turhautumistaan vielä kokonaan, ja hänestä tuntui, ettei se itku jäänyt viimeiseksi.


	4. Chapter 4

Raju ukkosmyrsky oli asettunut Bucheonin yliopistollisen sairaalan ylle. Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti tummasta taivaasta, joka välkkyi vähän väliä. Mies ei pystynyt olemaan miettimättä, kuinka Byun Baekhyun mahdollisesti tärisi puhtaasta kauhusta nähdessään rajuilman huoneestaan. Ainakin hän oli päässyt turvallisesti sisälle hoitajansa kanssa.

Huoneen oveen koputettiin. Mustatukkainen käänsi katseensa avautuvaan oveen ja nousi ylös sängyn reunalta, kun lyhyt mies suurine silmineen ja kasuaalein vaattein astui sisään.

”Chanyeol-ah”, mies kutsui häntä. ”Mä tulin niin nopeasti kuin pääsin.”

Hörökorva otti hitaita askeleita taaksepäin tajutessaan, miten tuttavallisesti vieras mies puhui hänelle. Tämä ei kuitenkaan päässyt pitkälle vaan kompastui takana olevaan sänkyyn ja horjati sen päälle ottaen käsillään vastaan. Ranne ilmoitti olevansa vielä erittäin kipeä ja sai miehen painautumaan kasaan kivun voimasta.

”Kuulin, että Jongdae on pitänyt sulle seuraa. Enkö sanonut, että pysy kaukana siitä miehestä. Ja mitä sä edes teit Bucheonissa? Suhan piti olla Soulissa”, täysmustiin vaatteisiin pukeutunut mies papatti kuin papupata. ”Sulla oli se työhaastattelukin.”

”Anteeksi, mutta tunnetaanko me jostain?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja tuijotti suurin silmin koko ajan lähestyvää miestä, jonka aurassa oli jotain erittäin pelottavaa.

”Etkö sä tunnista mua?” mies kysyi hämmentyneenä ja osoitti itseään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja painautui paremmin sänkyään vasten. Miesten katseet kohtasivat, eikä Yeolin sisälle herännyt mitään tunteita, toisin kuin lyhyemmän. Tämän kasvot värähtivät oudolla tavalla.

”Mä olen poikaystäväsi”, mies sanoi. Chanyeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun, mutta hiljeni lähes yhtä nopeasti kuin oli aloittanutkin mustan lippiksen alta terävästi mulkaisevan miehen takia. Jos katse voisi tappaa, Chanyeol olisi kuollut jo ajat sitten. Hörökorva nielaisi kovaäänisesti ymmärtäessään, ettei miehen sanat olleet mitään pilaa. Yeol hämmentyi ja kielsi koko asian.

”Ei mulla ole poikaystävää”, hän sanoi tiukasti. ”Voisitko poistua, haluaisin levähtää.”

”Mikä sulla oikein on?” toinen kysyi. Yeol nauroi ilkeästi.

”Joku saatanan hullu ajoi mun päälle, kiitos kysymästä”, hän tuhahti ja asettautui sängylle istumaan. ”Jos olisit oikeasti poikaystäväni, kai tietäisit sen.”

”Yeol-ah…” mies yritti, mutta mustatukka ei halunnut kuunnella.

”Mä en oikeasti jaksa ajatella näitä asioita juuri nyt”, Yeol korotti ääntään ja sai keskellä huonetta seisovan miehen hämmästymään merkittävästi.

”Sä et todellakaan ole oma itsesi”, mies henkäisi. Yeol puristi sormiaan nyrkkeihin – mikä mies oli kertomaan millainen hän oli ja miten hän käyttäytyi tilanteessa. ”Mun täytyy puhua lääkärin kanssa.”

”Sä et puhu kenellekään vaan poistut täältä”, Yeol parahti ja osoitti ovea. ”Lähde, ole hyvä.” Mies ei liikkunut senttiäkään. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja menetti hermonsa lopullisesti. Hän ei halunnut olla samassa tilassa tuntemattoman henkilön kanssa, joten hän päätti ottaa jalat alleen ja poistua itse huoneesta, jos se mustiin pukeutuneelle miehelle oli niin vaikeaa.

Chanyeol marssi reippaasti kohti B-siiven hissiä. Hän otti suunnaksi kymmenennessä kerroksessa sijaitsevan olotilan, jossa potilaat saivat viettää aikaa, jos oma huone alkoi käydä tylsäksi. Yeol suki hiuksiaan vasemmalla kädellään ja puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan pitkin puhalluksin. Hän katsoi peilikuvaansa hissin likaisesta peilistä ja mietti, miten helvetissä hänellä voisi olla tunteita sellaista kylmää miestä kohden. Ensivaikutelma ei ollut ainakaan mikään hyvä. Jongdae oli ollut aivan toisenlainen.

Hissin ovet avautuivat ja Yeol astui käytävälle. Hän käveli kolkon käytävän päähän ja kääntyi oikealle. Hän avasi potilastilan oven ja katsoi, miten avara tila avautui hänen eteensä. Yhdessä osassa oli punaisia sohvia ja televisio, toisessa pöytä ja sen ympärillä paljon tuoleja, pikku keittiö, josta sai kahvia ja teetä, pieni tila soittaa kitaraa tai pianoa ja yksi paikka piirtämiseen. Tilassa oli kirjahyllyjä, joissa oli erilaisia klassikkoteoksia sekä sarjakuvia. Pelejäkin löytyi. Hoitajia tilassa oli enemmän kuin potilaita sillä hetkellä.

Ukkosen jyrinä kantautui sisälle asti. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan valojen välkkyessä. Hän asteli peremmälle ja tervehti hoitajia pienellä kumarruksella. Muut kolme potilasta eivät välittäneet Yeolista ollenkaan. Mies istui sohvalle ja laski kipsatun kätensä nojan päälle. Rannetta pakotti pahemmin kuin viimeiseen pariin päivään ja sai tämän liikehtimään tuskaisesti.

”Anteeksi, mutta saisinko mahdollisesti särkylääkettä?” Chanyeol kysyi parin metrin päässä olevalta naishoitajalta, joka nyökkäsi ja lupasi käydä hakemassa miehelle tabletin. Yeol kiitti naista ja käänsi katseensa takaisin suureen ikkunaan, josta näki puistoon. Vettä satoi kaatamalla ja ukonilma tuntui pysyvän sairaalan päällä. Joku juoksi puistossa pelkissä sairaalan housuissa ja viipotti menemään hoitaja kannoillaan. Yeol naurahti nähdessään koomisen tilanteen, vaikka oikeasti siinä ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

Tilan ovi avautui ja huoneen täytti Baekhyunin epävarma murina. Chanyeol käänsi päänsä äänen suuntaan ja hymyili leveästi nähdessään, miten ruskeatukkainen mies kulki hoitajansa vieressä pidellen tästä kiinni omistavasti. Hoitajan käsissä oleva ruokatarjotin meinasi tipahtaa aina välissä Baekhyunin säikähtäessä välähtävää salamaa ja horjuttaen hoitajan tasapainoa. Chanyeol virnisti näylle ja seurasi ääneti, miten hoitaja kuiskasi jotain ruskeatukkaiselle, mikä sai tämän hymyilemään ujosti.

Chanyeolin haaveilu keskeytyi naishoitajan taputtaessa miestä olkapäähän. Hörökorva kääntyi takaisin oikein päin ja otti vastaan valkoisen tabletin ja lasin vettä. Hän kiitti naista ja söi särkylääkkeen mukisematta. Hän joi lasin tyhjäksi ja toivoi, että lääke auttaisi hänen kuumottavaan ja pakottavaan ranteeseensa. Naishoitaja otti lasin takaisin ja hävisi paikalta uudemman kerran. Chanyeol pyörähti ympäri ja nojasi sohvan selkänojaan nojaten terveeseen käteensä ja seuraten, miten Baekhyun istui pyöreän pöydän ääressä ateria edessään. Hoitaja puhui tälle koko ajan rauhallisella äänellä, Yeol ei vain kuullut, mitä tämä sanoi.

Chanyeol oli sitä mieltä, ettei hän ollut koskaan nähnyt niin kilttiä hoitajaa, kuin ruskeatukkaisella oli. Miehen lempeä katse ja pehmeä äänensävy saivat ympärillä olevat ihmiset tuntemaan itsensä hyväksi ja onnelliseksi. Hänen kanssaan oli helppo olla. Ruskeahiuksisen hoitajan kasvoilla olevat hymykuopat paistoivat kauas ja silmät tuikkivat tämän seuratessa, miten potilas suoritti niinkin arkista asiaa kuin syöminen. Baekhyunin sormet olivat suuren kulhon ympärillä ja tämä lusikoi paistettua riisiä sisuksiinsa kuin paastossa elänyt ihminen. Aina ukkosen jyristessä mies pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Hoitaja vannoi miehen olevan turvassa sisälla ja antoi ruskeatukkaiselle voimaa jatkaa syömistä ja unohtaa pelkonsa ainakin vähäksi aikaa.

Chanyeol henkäisi jännittyneenä, kun Baekhyun kaatoi vesilasinsa vahingossa ja kirosi kovaan ääneen kömpelyyttään. Hoitaja hänen vierellään kertoi kaiken olevan hyvin ja kävi hakemassa paperia kuivatakseen pöydän. Chanyeol otti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja käveli pöytään ottaen paikan ruskeatukkaisen vierestä. Baekhyun puristi lusikkaa kädessään tiukemmin ja ilmehti hämmentyneesti.

”Hei”, Yeol hymyili miehelle. ”Miten uskalsit poistua huoneestasi?”

”Sinne tuli toinen potilas, jolle tuli vieraita, enkä halunnut olla paikalla häiritsemässä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja rentoutui. Yeol tervehti pöydän ääreen saapuvaa hoitajaa, jonka nimikyltissä olevat merkit paljastivat hänen nimekseen Zhang Yixingin. Mies kuivasi pöytää ja tarjotinta vedestä ja kertoi kaiken olevan hyvin. Chanyeol kaatoi lisää vettä miehen lasiin ja seurasi, miten Yixing laski sen tarjottimen oikeaan kulmaan. Baekhyun keskittyi syömiseensä ja pureskeli ruokaansa paljon hitaammin kuin silloin, kun Yeol seurasi häntä kauempaa.

”Ukkosmyrsky taitaa kiusata sua vielä hetken”, Yeol hymyili ja nojasi käteensä seuratessaan haltioituneena ruskeatukkaisen varovaisia liikkeitä. Yixing vilkaisi miestä tuikkivin silmin, muttei kommentoinut mitään. Hörökorva ei ymmärtänyt, miksi hän ei saanut katsettaan irti miehestä, jonka olemus hehkui jonkintasoista mystiikkaa.

”Baekhyunie on ollut reipas, kun lähti liikenteeseen, vaikka häntä pelottaa”, Yixing hymyili ja ojensi ruskeatukkaiselle paperia, että tämä saisi pyyhittyä kasvonsa. Baekhyun punastui pienesti ja murahti häpeissään, miten häntä nolotti; olla nyt aikuinen mies, joka pelkäsi ukkosta.

”Ei sitä tarvitse hävetä”, Chanyeol henkäsi. ”Kaikkihan me pelätään jotain.”

”Mitä sä pelkäät?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana ja laski lusikan pöydälle. Hän hapuili vesilasia ja sai nostettua sen huulilleen tällä kertaa.

”En mä muista”, Yeol naurahti huvittuneena. ”Kerron, kun tiedän.”

”Okei”, Baekhyun hymyili hämmentyneenä ja laski lasin pöydälle. Yixing keräsi tarjottimen pois, kun mies ilmoitti olevansa valmis.

”Mä käyn palauttamassa nämä. Te varmaan pärjäättekin siinä”, mies sanoi ja poistui tarjottimen kanssa tilasta. Baekhyun vaikutti uteliaalta, muttei puhunut kuitekaan mitään. Chanyeol päätti koittaa murtaa hiljaisuuden, mutta hän eksyi vain tuijottamaan miehen ruskeita silmiä. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen pienin elein ja liikutti kättään pöydällä. Hän säpsähti kopsauttaessaan sormensa Yeolin kättä vasten ja pyysi anteeksi todella hiljaisella äänellä. Yeol hymyili ja koitti peittää reaktionsa; hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta sitä, miten tiukasti mies oli aikaisemmin päivällä painautunut häntä vasten ja miten hyvältä se oli tuntunut.

Baekhyunin sormet hipaisivat uudelleen Yeolin oikeaa kättä. Hörökorvan hämmennykseksi hänen vieressään istuva kaunissorminen mies tarttui tämän sormiin ja kauhistui.

”Nämähän ovat aivan kylmät”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi ja liu’utti sormiaan kohti kipsin reunaa. ”Onko kipsisi liian tiukalla?”

”En mä tiedä, ehkä”, Yeol mutisi. Häntä jokseenkin lämmitti, kun Baekhyun oli niin huolissaan. He eivät tunteneet, mutta silti he tuntuivat läheisiltä.

”Kun Yixing hyung palaa, varmista häneltä”, Baekhyun hymyili ja irrotti otteensa miehen kädestä. Yeol veti molemmat kädet pöydän alle ja tunnusteli sormiaan koittaen saada selvää, oliko niissä lämpöeroja. Ei hän ollut varma, mutta ehkä asian varmistaminen olisi hyvä tehdä – jos kipsi oli liian tiukalla, ties mitä siitä seuraisi.

”Haluaisitko kahvia? Teetä?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Kahviautomaatti oli potilaiden vapaassa käytössä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja hymyili.

”Teetä”, hän kuiskasi. ”Ethän mene kauas?”

”Parin metrin päähän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun jännittyi ja risti kätensä. Chanyeol käveli rennosti kahviautomaatille ja otti kaksi kertakäyttömukia vieressä olevasta korista. Hän valitsi vihreää teetä ja odotti, että kuppi täyttyisi höyryävällä vedellä. Hän kiikutti tulikuuman pahvimukin ja teepussin pöytään. Baekhyun liikutti kättään eteenpäin eikä osannut paikallistaa, missä kuppi oli. Hörökorva hämmästyi miehen hukassa olevaa koordinaatiokykyä ja mietti, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

”Vasemmalla”, Yeol kuiskasi hiljaa ja liu’utti teepussin Baekhyunin toisen käden hapuilevien sormien alle. Baekhyun otti teepussin käteensä ja repi sen auki barbaarisesti. Mies pysähtyi paikoilleen ja henkäsi kovaäänisesti.

”Auttaisitko?” Baek kysyi nolona ja ojensi teepussin Yeolille. Yixingin ääni kantautui kuitenkin kauempaa ja käski tätä tehdä työn itse. Chanyeol katsahti kauempana suojattiaan seuraavaa mieshoitajaa hämillään. Baekhyun henkäisi kuin luovuttaen, mutta etsi pahvimukin kuitenkin omin avuin. Hän tiputti pussin summassa kohti mukia ja sai sen lipumaan ohitse. Chanyeol oli auttaa, mutta Yixing älähti kauempaa.

”Haetko mulle lusikan?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa Yeolillta, joka nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli kahviautomaatin luokse ja nappasi teki itselle myös kupillisen teetä. Hän otti kaksi pientä muovilusikkaa käteensä ja palasi pöydän ääreen istumaan. Hän tiputti lusikan Baekhyunin kuppiin. Baekhyun nosti teepussin pahvimukiin ja hymyili tökkiessään sitä lusikalla.

”Chanyeol…” mies aloitti hiljaa. ”Kiitos.”

”Ei kestä”, Yeol hymyili. Hiljaisuus laskeutui miesten välille. Yeol vain seurasi, miten Baekhyun antoi teensä hautua rauhassa ja nosti pussin pois kupista sopivan ajan jälkeen. Mies näytti lipuvan ajatuksiinsa hyvin nopeasti eikä hänellä ollut aikomustakaan palata takaisin todellisuuteen.

Ukkonen pamahti kovaäänisesti raikuen jokaisen korvissa pitkään äänen jälkeen. Baekhyun alkoi huutaa kuin mielipuoli ja kumartui pöytää vasten kolauttaen päänsä kipeästi puiseen tasoon. Chanyeol säikähti reaktiota yhtä paljon kuin Yixingin, joka hyökkäsi kauempaa Baekhyunin viereen, joka kirosi puoliääneen kerta toisensa jälkeen joko säikähdyksen tai kivun voimasta.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä kiinni ja puristi sitä lujaa. Hän olisi kertonut, ettei mitään hätää ollut, jos vain olisi ollut varma, oliko se totta. Pamaus oli nimittäin kuulostanut aivan siltä, kuin salama olisi iskenyt rakennukseen.

”Jos me nyt kuollaan kaikki”, Baekhyun mutisi ja puhui, niin kuin hän kuvitteli koko rakennuksen olevan ilmiliekeissä. ”Säkin väitit, että sisällä on turvallista.”

”Mitään ei tapahtunut”, Yixing sanoi rauhallisena, vaikka hänen silmistään paistoi jonkinlainen ihmetys. Chanyeol puri alahuultaan ja ehdotti, voisiko Yixing käydä varmistamassa asian ihan vain ruskeatukkaisen mielenrauhan vuoksi.

”Mä voin olla hänen kanssaan täällä”, Yeol lupasi ja veti tuolinsa lähemmäs Baekia. ”Onhan täällä muitakin hoitajia.” Ruskeatukkainen puristi Yeolin kättä tiukemmin ja näytti erittäin huolestuneelta. Yixing katsoi kaksikkoa hetken aikaa ja nyökkäsi.

”Älä anna hänen panikoida”, Yixing sanoi ja poistui hölkäten tilasta. Baekhyun painautui vieressään istuvaa miestä vasten, ja Yeol vei oikean kätensä vaistomaisesti miehen hiuksiin ja silitti tätä rauhoitellen.

”Anteeksi, kun mä tällä tavalla taas”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarttui miehen paitaan tiukasti. Chanyeol vakuutti sen olevan ihan okei – hänestä tuntui jopa hyvältä olla avuksi.

”Saanko mä kysyä, mikä sua oikein vaivaa?” Chanyeol kysyi empien ensin pitkän tovin. Baekhyun naurahti kiusallisena ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei hän ollut aikaisemmin tehnyt sitä selväksi.

”Mä sokeudun”, hän sanoi ja sai Chanyeolin jähmettymään niille sijoilleen. Baekhyun nosti päätään irti miehestä ja kysyi, oliko tämä ihan kunnossa. Yeol säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen ja änkytti olevansa ok.

”Mä näen uskomattoman huonosti”, Baekhyun jatkoi. ”Liekö sillä enää mitään väliä, olisiko mun näöstä pikkiriikkinen osa tallessa tai olisinko kokonaan sokea. Erotan vain sumuisia länttejä siellä täällä.”

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Yeol henkäisi.

”Älä ole”, ruskeatukkainen hymyili. ”Ainakin mä saan elää vielä.”

Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui kaksikon ylle jälleen kerran. Baekhyun säpsähti jokaista salamaa ja painautui paremmin Yeolia vasten, josta oli tullut myös hyvin jännittynyt.

Chanyeol henkäisi helpotuksesta, kun Yixing palasi huoneeseen ja ilmoitti kaiken olevan ihan kunnossa, vaikka sairaalan yllä riehuva rajuilma olikin voimakkaampi kuin vähään aikaan. Hän otti Baekhyunin suojaansa ja antoi hörökorvalle tilaa juoda teetään rauhassa. Baekhyun koitti rauhoittua, mutta hoitajan sanat olivat saaneet hänet vielä enemmän paniikkiin. Hengittämällä hoitajan antamien ohjeiden mukaan hän alkoi rauhoittua, mutta ei tarpeeksi. Chanyeol näki parhaaksi jättää kaksikon rauhaan ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun tarttui miestä housun lahkeesta ja pysäytti tämän sanomatta kuitenkaan mitään.

”Mistä mä löydän sut, jos haluan jutella sulle joskus uudelleen?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja nosti päänsä kohti Yeolia, joka nielaisi kovaäänisesti.

”Haluatko mun puhelinnumeron? Voit soittaa aina kun haluat”, Chanyeol ehdotti. Sitten hän tajusi, ettei hän muistanut puhelinnumeroaan. Hän oli pyytämässä anteeksi, mutta Baekhyun keskeytti hänet.

”Ota mun”, hän sanoi ja pyysi tätä kirjaamaan sen ylös vaikka servetille. Yixing ojensi kynän Baekhyunille, joka kirjasi numeron tärisevin käsin valkoiselle paperinpalalle, jonka Yixing oli löytynyt sivupöydältä. Chanyeol otti paperinpalan vastaan ja lupasi soittaa miehelle heti, kun hän pääsi takaisin huoneeseensa. Baekhyun vaati Yixingiä kovaan ääneen tallentamaan miehen numeron tämän puhelimeen heti kun se vain onnistuisi.

Yixing avusti Baekhyunin ylös ja odotti tottuneesti, että tämä tarrautuisi häneen kiinni. Hän hyvästeli Chanyeolin ja lähti viemään tärisevää ruskeatukkaista omaan huoneeseensa, että tämä voisi vaikka nukkua siihen asti, että ukkonen oli ohitse.

Chanyeol rojahti istumaan paikalleen. Hän huokaisi pudistaen päätään ja otti pahvikupin käteensä. Tee oli jäähtynyt juuri sopivasti, mutta hän ei halunnut juoda sitä. Jostain kumman syystä hän oli erittäin huolissaan Baekhyunista ja miehestä tuntui pahalta, kun hän ei voinut auttaa häntä millään tavalla.


	5. Chapter 5

Lempeä kesätuuli puhalsi Baekhyunin hiukset pois tämän silmien edestä. Linnut lauloivat ja miljöö oli hiljainen. Ruskeatukkainen piteli silmiä kiinni ja hengitti rauhallisesti miettien onnellisuutta, sitä hetkeä, hiljaisuutta, jota hän oli kaivannut. Hänen huonetoverinsa oli erittäin kovaäänistä sorttia, mikä oli yllättänyt tämän, sillä hän ei itsekään ollut mikään hiljaisin persoona. Huonetoverin luona kävi koko ajan mitä eriskummallisemman kuuloista porukkaa, mikä sai Baekhyunin ihmettelemään, millainen hihhuli hänen seurakseen oli pistetty. Baekhyun itse ei ollut vaihtanut miehen kanssa sanaakaan, hän oli vain esittänyt olevansa sokean lisäksi mykkäkin.

Yixing oli jättänyt Baekhyunin yksin tämän pyynnöstä. Mies oli muutenkin alkanut olla enemmän itsenäisempi, hänen oli määrä päästä kotiin parin päivän kuluttua. Se pelotti Baekhyunia, vaikka hän yritti ottaa asian positiivisesti. Ainakin hän pääsi eroon ylisosiaalisesta papupadasta, jonka haisevat hippikaverit saivat Baekhyunin voimaan aina pahoin pitkään vieraiden lähdettyäkin.

Baekbeom oli käynyt aikaisemmin päivällä sairaalassa. Hän oli tarjonnut Baekhyunille Soulin kämppäänsä, mutta mies oli halunnut jäädä Bucheoniin yksiöönsä. Beom oli muistuttanut, ettei Baekhyun voinut asua yksin, hänen täytyi saada joku kaveriksi ainakin siksi aikaa, että hän alkaisi pärjätä yksin arjessa. Baekhyunin olisi hankittava myös henkilökohtainen avustaja ja Beom oli luvannut ottaa yhteyttä muutamiin ehdokkaisiin, jotka Baek saisi tarkastaa myöhemmin itse. Baekhyun ei edelleenkään ollut innoissaan jonkun toisen päästämisestä omaan kämppäänsä ja elämäänsä, mutta muita vaihtoehtoja kai ei ollut. Isoveli oli luvannut viettää aikaa Baekhyunin kanssa mahdollisimman paljon, mutta tämä oli kieltänyt häntä sillä hänen täytyisi olla kotona vaimonsa kanssa, ja keskustelusta oli yltyä riita, jos Yixing ei olisi ollut paikalla rauhoittamassa ihmisiä. Baekhyun oli miettinyt, täytyisikö hänen ottaa joku kämppikseksi, mutta senkin haaveen hän oli unohtanut lähes samantien, kun hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei hänellä ollut niin läheisiä ystäviä. Vain sellaisia, joiden kuulumisia kyseltiin aamulla töihin tullessa tai kaupungilla tavatessa. Syvimmät keskustelut hän oli aina käynyt veljensä kanssa, joka oli hänelle kuin paras ystävä. Jostain kumman syystä mies ei tullut toimeen saman ikäisten ihmisten kanssa. Paitsi Chanyeolin. Chanyeol oli poikkeus.

Yixing istui Baekhyunin viereen puiston penkille ja katsoi tätä haikeasti hymyillen. Baekhyun oli kuullut, että joku oli istunut hänen viereen, mutta tämä ei jaksanut välittää siitä.

”Poliisi haluaisi tavata sut kymmenen minuutin päästä”, Yixing sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun laski päätään alemmas ja risti jalkansa hermostuneena.

”Joudunko mä vankilaan?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ääni väristen. Sehän tästä vielä puuttuisikin.

”Tuskinpa”, Yixing huokaisi ja tarttui Baekia kädestä. ”Mennään takaisin sisään. Huonetoverisi ei ole paikalla tuntiin.”

”Ihanaa”, Baekhyun henkäisi onnellisena ja nousi ylös mukisematta. Yixing johdatti miehen hitaasti sisään, vaikka tämä olisi kävellyt nopeampaakin tutuksi muodostunutta reittiä. Baekhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten joku vaivasi hänen hoitajaansa. Mies ei vain keksinyt, miten hän asiasta kysyisi, loukkaamatta ja olematta liian utelias.

”Tuota…” Baekhyun aloitti. Yixing äännähti kysyvästi. ”Onko kaikki ihan ok?”

”Joo, on”, Yixing sanoi kuulostaen vähän pirteämmältä, mutta silti epäilyttävältä. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja jatkoi hidasta kävelyä.

”Hyvä sitten”, hän kuiskasi ja yritti unohtaa kaiken, mutta tunnelma Yixingin kanssa oli jotenkin erilainen kuin ennen.

* * *

Baekhyun istui sairaalapedilleen odottamaan poliisin saapumista. Yixing oli jättänyt hänet yksin heti tämän päästessä turvallisesti huoneeseen. Ruskeatukkainen tunnusteli hikoavia käsiään ja koitti pitää jännityksen kurissa. Kuitenkin kaiken maailman kauhuskenaariot pompahtivat hänen mieleensä, eikä mielikuvituksella ollut rajoja. Baek ehti kuvitella, miten poliisit ryntäisivät huoneeseen ja veisivät hänet saman tien jonnekin synkkään selliin mätänemään ihmisen päälle ajamisesta.

Huoneen oveen koputettiin jylhästi. Niskavillat nousivat välittömästi ylös ruskeatukkaisen ajatellessa noutajan tulleen. Mies antoi luvan tulla sisään ja kaksi miestä kävelivät sisään kovaäänisin askelin. He esittelivät itsensä ja kertoivat tulleensa viimeisen kerran. Baekhyun puristi peittoaan hermostuneena kuunnellessaan, mitä asiaa heillä oikein olisi.

”Me haluaisimme kuulla teitä vielä kerran”, toinen poliiseista sanoi. ”Olemme saaneet lääkäreiltä kaikki lääketieteelliset lausunnot ja tulimme tarkastamaan, oletteko muistaneet tapahtumaan liittyen jotain uutta.”

Baekhyun henkäisi helpotuksesta. Lääkärit olivat todenneet hänellä näköhermovaurion. Ei ollut sataprosenttisen varmaa, miten hänen tilansa muuttuisi. Vain aika näytti, sokeutuisiko Baekhyun kokonaan vai jäikö hänen tilansa nykyiselleen. Ainakaan hänen näkönsä ei enää koskaan parantuisi.

Toinen poliiseista kertasi Baekhyunin aikaisemmin antaneen lausunnon sanasta sanaan ja kysyi, pitikö se vielä paikkaansa. ”Jos on jotain lisättävää, niin ole hyvä.”

”Ei mulla ole”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Kaikki meni niin kuin kerroin, muistan kaiken selkeästi.”

”Selvä”, poliisimies sanoi ja kirjasi jotain papereihin. Baekhyun oli edelleen jännittynyt.

”Tällä hetkellä näyttää siltä, että tapahtuma kirjataan puhtaaksi onnettomuudeksi. Pysäytitte auton kuitenkin heti tapahtuman jälkeen ja pyöräilijä sattui olemaan juuri kohdalla. Onneksi vauhti oli hiljainen ja mies on hengissä.”

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä, niin kuin suuri kivi oli vierinyt hänen sydämeltään.

”Mies ei ole vaatinut vielä mitään vahingonkorvauksia”, poliisi sanoi ja kiitti Baekhyunia ajastaan. Ruskeatukkainen hymyili miehille, jotka alkoivat tehdä lähtöä.

”Pyydämme veljeänne hoitamaan paperiasioita meidän kanssamme, mutta eiköhän asiat ole tällä selvä.”

”Kiitos”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tarjosi kättään poliiseille, jotka tarttuivat vuoron perään siihen. Baekhyun kumarsi virkailijoille ja kuunteli, miten miehet poistuivat huoneesta. Viimein asiat alkoivat olla selvät, oli helpotus saada kuulla, miten tilantelle oli pistetty oikea nimi; onnettomuus. Tilanteessa oli vain uhreja ja vakuutus korvasi maalliset vahingot kuten auton ja pyörän, joka oli vääntynyt kolarissa. Jos auton konepellille iskostunut mies vaati jotain korvauksia, ne Baekhyunin oli maksettava itse, mutta se ei ollut mitenkään kohtuutonta. Baekhyun ymmärsi, että hän oli aiheuttanut vahinkoa, ja hän kyllä korvaisi sen, hänellä ei ollut mitään ongelmaa asian kanssa. Isompi ongelma oli uuteen elämään oppiminen ja siihen miehellä ei ollut motivaatiota lainkaan. Vaikka aika-ajoin väläyttelevä positiivinen asenne sai hänet jatkamaan hetkeksi, oli silti tulevaisuus pelottava ja haastava.

* * *

Iltapalan aika oli tullut. Yixing herätti sängyllä torkkuvan ruskeatukkaisen ja odotti, että tämä nousisi istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun räpytteli unisia silmiään ja haukotteli leukansa melkein sijoiltaan. Yixing laski tarjottimen sängylle ja esitteli aterian Baekhyunille, joka suki hiuksiaan paremmin. Baekhyun etsi lusikan tarjottimen oikeasta reunasta ja tarttui suureen kulhoon kummempia hapuilematta. Yixing taputti miestä olalle ja kertoi tämän edistyneen syömisen kanssa loistavasti. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja alkoi tuhota paistettua riisiannostaan hyvällä ruokahalulla.

”Sä pääset ylihuomenna kotiin”, Yixing sanoi ja istui Baekhyunin sängyn laidalle. Baekhyun pysäytti lusikkansa huulilleen ja sulki silmänsä. Hän ei halunnut kotiin, rehellisesti sanottuna. Mutta ei hän sairaalaankaan voinut jäädä ja viedä paikkaa sitä tarvitsevilta potilailta.

”Veljesi kertoi menevänsä laittamaan asuntoaan valmiiksi sua varten”, Yixing kertoi.

”Joko hän on hommannut niitä avustajia?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Sitä en tiedä”, Yixing vastasi ja kehotti Baekia jatkamaan syömistä. Ruskeatukkainen työnsi lusikan suuhunsa ja pureskeli ruokaa mietteliäänä.

”Mä…” mies aloitti empien ja laski lusikan alas tarjottimelle. Yixing jännittyi nähdessään Baekhyunin vakavan ilmeen. ”Mä haluaisin sut mun avustajakseni.”

Yixing huokaisi raskaasti ja sai Baekhyunin pettymään välittömästi. Tämä tuhahti ja otti lusikan uuelleen käteen. ”Unohda sitten.”

”Mä tulisin mielelläni, mutta olen jo töissä täällä”, mies sanoi hiljaa. ”Mä en voi olla kahdessa paikassa, aikani ei riitä. Olen hirvittävän pahoillani.”

”Kyllä mä tajuan”, Baekhyun sanoi, katuen, että oli edes maininnut asiasta. Se olikin ollut vain tyhmä päähänpisto. ”Tulen vain niin hyvin toimeen kanssasi…”

”Kuten myös”, Yixing hymyili. ”Löydät varmasti hyvän hoitajan itsellesi.”

”Toivottavasti”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja koetti keskittyä syömiseen. Syvä hiljaisuus täytti huoneen, kukaan ei sanonut mitään moneen minuttiin. Ovi avautui ja huonetoveri astui huoneeseen kovan metelin kera. Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä ja pyysi Yixingiä vetämään väliverhon suojaksi. Johan alkoi kotiinpääsy vaikuttaa paremmalta idealta.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä Baekhyun riiteli veljensä kanssa puhelimessa. Beom oli soittanut ja ilmoittanut, että hän oli ottanut yhteyttä viiteen henkilökohtaiseen avustajaan, jotka olisivat kiinnostuneita Baekhyunista. Mies itse ei kuitenkaan ollut suostunut edes tapaamaan heitä, vaan väittänyt, ettei hän haluaisi ketään muuta kuin Yixingin. Beom oli sanonut samaa kuin mieshoitajakin; hänellä oli jo työpaikka. Kuitenkin Baekhyun luotti veljeensä kykyihin saada tämä taipumaan ja suostumaan tulemaan hänelle töihin.

Baekhyun huusi naama punaisena veljelleen, joka oli haukkunut nuoremman idiootiksi, kun tämä ei osannut katsoa asioita järkevästi. Joku vierustoverin kovaäänisistä vieraista tuli yhdessä jonkun hoitajan kanssa rauhoittamaan tilanteen ja ottamaan puhelimen mieheltä pois. Baekhyun henkäisi järkyttyneesti ja alkoi raivota, kun häntä ei oltu informoitu etukäteen, vain repäisty luuri pois kourasta ilman mitään varoituksen sanaa. Naishoitajan hermostunut ääni käski Baekhyunia rauhoittumaan ja tämä istutettiin pyörätuoliin. Baekhyun hieroi hiusrajaansa ärsyyntyneenä jäähylle joutumisesta, mutta salaa nautti, että tilanne oli pistetty poikki. Naishoitaja tupisi omiaan koko matkan ulos puistoon eikä Baekhyun voinut olla huomaamatta tämän huonoa tuulta.

Pyörätuoli pysähtyi ja Baekhyun nousi ylös. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin ja potki jalallaan ympäristöön. Jotain kovaa vasemmassa etuviistossa tuntiessaan mies kellahti penkille ja käski hoitajaa viemään pyörätuolin jonnekin huitsin kuikkaan. Nainen aikoi ilmoittaa Yixingille tämän ulkoilusta ja lupasi, että hän hakisi ruskeatukkaisen takaisin sisään puolen tunnin kuluttua. Baekhyun huokaisi, kun hän oli varma, että nainen oli poistunut lähipiiristä. Tämä oli takavarikoinut miehen puhelimen, ettei hän pääsisi soittamaan veljelleen uudelleen ja riehumaan jälleen. Kunhan Baekbeom huomaisi, ettei Baekhyunia ollutkaan niin helppo hoitaa, tajuaisi hän varmasti, että Yixing olisi hänen avustajakseen parhain vaihtoehto. Baekhyun toivoi isoveljensä tarjoavan miehelle sen verran hyvää palkkaa, että tämän ei tarvitsisi käydä tekemässä mitään muita töitä sen rinnalla. Jotenkin hänen täytyisi myös saada mies irti sairaalan palveluksesta.

* * *

Iltapäivä oli lipumassa kohti iltaa ja viimeiset vierailuajat olivat päättymässä. Baekhyun kuunteli, miten puistossa oli erityisen paljon meteliä sinä päivänä. Ilma oli kieltämättä ihanan tuntoinen, aurinko paistaa porotti eikä tuullut lainkaan. Linnut lauloivat ja osa potilaistakin. Baekhyun kuunteli epämääräistä ulvontaa huvittuneena eikä voinut olla tirskahtamatta kuullessaan epävireisen korkean nuotin. Jos hänen suuntavaistonsa olisi ollut parempi, hän olisi mennyt ja kysynyt, voisiko hän liittyä seuraan.

Baekhyun tunsi olonsa yksinäiseksi. Chanyeol oli kai vielä sairaalassa, ainakaan hän ei ollut kertonut päässeensä pois. Hymy nousi miehen kasvoille tämän muistellessa, miten hän oli soittanut Yeolille keskellä yötä, vain sen takia, kun tämä ei ollut saanut unta eikä hänellä ollut kelle puhua. Luojan kiitos mies oli vastanut puheluun ja he olivatkin käyneet mielenkiintoisen keskustelun, jolla oli pituutta reilu kolme varttia. He olivat keskustelleet teoreettisesti sokeuden kanssa elämisestä ja kehitelleet mahdollisia skenaarioita, miten Baekhyun tulisi arjessa elämään. Keskutelusta ei ollut puuttunut huumoria ja tilannekomiikkaa, naurunremakka oli yltynyt joskus turhankin kovaksi ja saanut Baekhyunin huonetoverin ääntelehtimään ärsyyntyneesti.

Ruskeatukkainen kuunteli miljöötä tarkkaan ja pysäytti kohdalle osuneen henkilön, joka puheesta kuunnellen vaikutti olevan hoitaja. Hän kertoi joutuneensa jäähylle ulos, mutta hän halusi sisään. Nainen kuunteli Baekhyunin toivetta päästä kanttiiniin, ja sai jonkun toisen hoitajan viemään hänet sisälle. Baekhyun kiitti hänet huovaansa ottavaa naista ja lähti tämän kanssa kohti sairaalan B-siiven kanttiinia.

Potilaille tehdyssä kanttiinissa oli hiljaisempaa kuin Baekhyun oli ajatellut. Hän istui nurkkapöytään tarjottimensa kanssa ja kuunteli koko ajan toisella korvalla, miten hoitaja antoi hänelle ohjeita. Mies kopsautti polvensa johonkin puiseen ja puri huultaan ollakseen kiroilematta. Mies kiitti naista avusta ja pyysi tätä ilmoittamaan Yixingille, miten hän oli vaihtanut paikkaa. Nainen poistui paikalta ja jätti miehen yksin. Baekhyun pyyhki otsaansa muodostunutta hikeä ja mietti, miten hän olisi mahdollisesti sulanut ulos, jos hän olisi jäänyt sinne hetkeksikään kauemmin. Sää ei ollutkaan niin ihana, miltä se oli ensialkuun vaikuttanut.

Baekhyun tarttui tarjottimen oikeassa reunassa olevaan pahvimukiin, jossa oli kylmää kokista. Hän joi pitkiä kulauksia ja nautti virvoittavasta juomasta täysin rinnoin. Hän etsi käsiinsä leivän, jonka hän oli ostanut siitä huolimatta, että hän oli syönyt päivällisen vähän aikaa sitten. Isoveljen kanssa riiteleminen oli vienyt energian ja hellekin verotti osansa.

Yixingin hätääntynyt huutelu sai Baekhyunin tirskumaan itsekseen. Mies istui vastapäiselle paikalle ja torui Baekhyunia kovaan ääneen.

”Mitä sä menet riehumaan sillä tavalla, että lennät pihalle huoneestasi. Luoja, kun mä pelästyin kun et ollutkaan sängyssäsi”, mies puuskutti ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen huomatessaan, miten Baekhyun oli suoriutunut ylimääräisestä aterioinnista sotkematta lainkaan.

”Oletko sä vielä siinä?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmästyneenä, kun hänen seuraansa istuutunut mies oli hiljentynyt täysin. Ruskeatukkainen kuunteli, miten hänen tarjottimeltaan kuului paperin rapinaa ja tämä löi kämmenellään leipäpakkausta siirtävää Yixingiä sormille.

”Haluaisitko kertoa, miksi oikein riitelit veljesi kanssa?” Yixing kysyi tasattuaan hengitystään sen verran, että pystyi puhumaan puuskuttamatta.

”En”, Baekhyun murahti, mutta kertoi kuitenkin. ”Beom hyung… Hän vain niistä avustajista…”

Yixing sulki avonaisen suunsa hermostuneena. ”Mä en oikein ole innoissani tapaamaan niitä.”

”Milloin se tapahtuisi?” Yixing kysyi.

”Huomenna”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja puristi servettiä kädessään. ”Ei kiinnosta, ei yhtään.”

”He tulevat sua varten. He haluavat auttaa sua”, Yixing sanoi, kuulostaen vakuuttavalta, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut kuunnella.

”Ovat kuitenkin sellaisia päällepäsmäröijiä ja ylivaativia.”

”Olet kohtuuton”, Yixing hymähti ja nousi ylös. ”Haluatko huoneeseesi vai jäädä tänne?”

”Ei, kun vie mut sosiaalitiloihin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös tarttuen samalla tarjottimeensa. Tyhjennetty pahvimuki kellahti nurin ja Yixing nosti sen pystyyn. Hän tarttui Baekhyuniin ja ohjasti tätä palauttamaan tarjottimen sille määrättyyn paikkaan. Baekhyun seurasi Yixingiä sanomatta sanaakaan.

* * *

Kymmenennen kerroksen sosiaalitiloissa oli ihanan hiljaista. Kello löi kuusi Baekhyunin astuessa ovesta sisään. Mies tervehti tilaa valvovaa hoitajaa yhdessä Yixingin kanssa. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen, hän pystyi erottamaan jotain punaista edessään. Hän tiesi sen olevan sohva, hänelle oli mainittu asiasta viime kerralla.

”Menetkö yksin?” Yixing kysyi huomatessaan miehen itsevarmat liikkeet.

”Menen”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi. ”Tuletko hakemaan mut vartin päästä? Josko sitten jäähyni loppuisi.”

”Tulen tunnin kuluttua”, Yixing sanoi kiusoitellen. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan kuullessaan miehen oudon äänensävyn, muttei viitsinyt kysyä, mitä hän sillä tarkoitti. Mies oletti, että se oli vain vitsi ja vartti oli hänen aikansa. Baekhyun kertoi menevänsä ja asteli itsevarmasti kohti punaista kohtaa näkökentässään. Hän pysähtyi vähän väliä potkimaan jalallaan eteensä, tupisten, että ehkä hänen täytyisi alkaa käyttää keppiä julkisilla paikoilla. Ruskeatukkainen potkaisi jotain jalkaan ja sai tämän parahtamaan ikävästi.

”Sori”, hän pyysi anteeksi ja istui alas rohjahtamalla pehmeälle sohvalle. ”Vahinko.”

”Ei se mitään”, tuttu ääni sanoi. Baekhyun jäätyi niille sijoilleen; Chanyeol. Mies hymyili leveästi ja nojasi rentona selkänojaan. Hän nosti toisen jalan sohvalle ja piteli siitä kiinni, miettien, miten hän avaisi keskustelun. Hän ei ollut jutellut miehen kanssa yöllisen puhelun jälkeen pari päivää sitten.

”Miten menee” olisi ollut hyvä aloitus, ellei Yeol olisi niiskauttanut nenäänsä ja huokaissut syvään. Baekhyunin ilme mureni hetkessä ja suu avautu hämmennyksestä.

”Oletko sä kunnossa?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja laski kätensä miehen käsivarrelle. Chanyeolin sairaalatakki oli kääritty puoleen hihaan ja Baekhyun pääsi tunnustelemaan miehen pehmeää ihoa. Yeol säpsähti ja pyyhki kasvojaan paidallaan.

”Joo, ei tässä mitään”, mies huokaisi. ”Mietin vain asioita.”

Baekhyun virnisti huolestuneesti. Hän liu’utti kättään ylemmäs kohti Yeolin olkavartta ja nojautui pienesti tätä kohden. Yeol seurasi miehen toimia hiljaa.

”Oletko sä surullinen?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi lähes äänettömästi. Yeol pudisti päätään sanattomana ja tajusi jälkeenpäin, ettei Baekhyun pystynyt havaitsemaan sitä.

”Enemmänkin vittuuntunut”, Yeol sanoi ja kaivoi taskustaan paperia. Baekhyun kuunteli miten mies niisti nenänsä ja vaipui hiljaisuuteen. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, pystyikö hän sanomaan suoraan, että oli okei, jos tämä haluaisi avautua jostakin. Yeol oli kuitenkin ollut hänen vieressään silloin kun Baekhyun oli panikoinut ukkosen takia. Hän halusi antaa vastapalveluksen.

”Onko kätesi kipeä?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

”Se on murtunut”, Yeol tuhahti ja pyysi välittömästi kärkästä vastaustaan. Hän ei ollut oikeutettu tiuskimaan muille omien ongelmiensa vuoksi.

”Mutta en mä sen vuoksi…” mustatukkainen jatkoi ja käänsi katseen vieressään istuvaan. ”Riitelin vain yhden tyypin kanssa.”

”Sitä on liikkeellä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja ruokki toisen uteliaisuutta. Yeol kiinnostui asiasta ja käänsi puheenaiheen itsestään nopeasti Baekiin, joka avautui riidastaan isoveljensä kanssa.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol allekirjoitti nimensä infossa istuvan työntekijän ojentamaan paperiin ja kiitti naista hyvästä hoidosta. Jongdae seurasi miehen vierellä koko ajan tilannetta vieno hymy kasvoillaan. Nainen tiskin takana toisti Yeolin kontrolliajan ajankohdan, joka sijoittui alkusyksyyn. Yeol kiitti naista vielä kerran ennen kuin kaksikko poistui sairaalan ovista ulos vapauteen. Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja haistoi kaupungin saasteista ilmaa, joka haisi vielä yleisempää kamalammalta helteen takia. Jongdae naurahti huvittuneena ja veti miehen peräänsä kohti metropysäkkiä.

”Kiitti, että tulit hakemaan mut”, hörökorva hymyili ja laittoi kädet auki olevan kevyen hupparin taskuihin. Jongdae katsoi tätä vierellään.

”Pakkohan mun on näyttää, missä asut”, hän naurahti. ”Muuten, oletko muistanut jotain?”

”En yhtikäs mitään”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Häntä ei enää edes kiinnostanut, mitä hän voisi yrittää muistaa ja mistä ei edes kannattanut haaveilla. Jokainen ihminen oli uusi tuttavuus eikä hän edes tunnistanut omia vanhempiaan, vaikka hekin olivät käyneet katsomassa tätä heti ensimmäisenä iltana sairaalassa.

Jongdae oli kertonut, että mustatukkaisella oli kämppä Soulissa. Hän oli kotoisinkin sieltä. Se, miten hän oli päätynyt ajelemaan polkypyörällä Bucheonissa, oli edelleen täysi mysteeri. Edes siihen Jongdae ei osannut vastata, vaikka tämä näytti tietävän lähes kaiken hörökorvan elämästä. Ainakin niin kuin päällisin puolin.

”Entä jos muistisi ei koskaan palaudukkaan?” Jongdae kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol vain kohautti olkiaan.

”Aivan sama mulle”, hän sanoi. ”Sitten mun täytyy vain opetella tietämään ja tuntemaan kaikki uudelleen.”

Jongdae laittoi kädet shortsiensa taskuihin ja jatkoi hidasta tallustamista miehen vierellä.

”Mutta kyllä mä haluaisin silti saada tietää kaiken, mitä mun elämässä on tapahtunut.”

”Joko tapasit Kyungsoon?” Jongdae kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan vieressään olevaa miestä ja irvisti kauhuissaan. Jongdae näki miehen reaktion ja repesi nauruun.

”Hän on kylmä ja tunteeton”, Chanyeol huokaisi muistellessaan mustiin pukeutunutta lyhyttä miestä, jonka katseessa oli jotain niin jäätävää, että se sai välittömästi kaikki karvat nousemaan pystyyn.

”Sä olit kuitenkin se, joka lämmitteli häntä lähemmäs kaksi vuotta”, Jongdae nauroi, koittaen pitää pokkaansa huonoin tuloksin. Chanyeol järkyttyi itselleen ja oli lyödä itseään poskelle siitä hyvästä.

”Kyungsoo on hyvä ihminen, kaiken sen kovan kuoren alla on herkkä mies.”

”Hän ei oikein pitänyt ajatuksesta, että mä hengaisin sun kanssa”, Yeol mutisi.

”Ymmärrän. Hän on vain mustasukkainen.”

”Mistä hyvästä? Onko meillä ollut sitten jotain?” Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti ensin itseään ja sitten Jongdaeta, joka oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä kuullessaan toisen kysymyksen. Mies pudisti päätään ja käsiään yhtä aikaa kovan metelin kerä ja käski Yeolia unohtamaan moiset ajatukset.

”Olemme vain hyviä kavereita ja siksi läheisiä”, Jongdae nauroi. ”Sä olet mun paras ystävä, Yeol-ah.”

Chanyeol katsoi vierellään kävelevää miestä pitkään ja haikeasti. Sanat lämmittivät häntä sisältä, mutta samalla häntä ärsytti niin vietävästi, ettei hän voinut muistaa, minkälaisia kokemuksia he olivat käyneet läpi yhteisellä taipaleellaan. Kaikki salaisuudet ja insideläpät olivat kadonneet siinä samassa rytäkässä kun Yeol oli lentänyt auton konepellille ja iskenyt päänsä.

”Mä olen niin pahoillani, etten muista sua”, Yeol henkäisi. Jongdae laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle ja taputti sitä lohduttavasti.

”Kyllä sä muistat vielä, lopulta”, hän hymyili ja lupasi pahimmassa tapauksessa kumauttaa tätä henkilökohtaisesti päähän, jos hänen muistinsa ei alkanut palautua ajan kuluessa.

”Lääkärit eivät ainakaan olleet kovin luottavaisia”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa.

”Pään vammat on vaikeita”, Jongdae virnisti. ”Siksi sä olitkin niin pitkään sairaalassa. Jos olisit säästynyt pelkällä murtumalla, olisit varmaan päässyt kotiin jo samana iltana.”

”Niin kai”, Yeol henkäisi. ”Onko vielä pitkä matka?”

”Ei”, Jongdae sanoi ja vetäisi miehen vasemalle kääntyvälle kujalle. ”Käydään ensin syömässä jotain. Mä tarjoan.”

”Okei”, Yeol naurahti ja kiristi tahtiaan. Oikeastaan häntäkin hiukoi.

* * *

Chanyeol istui makuuhuoneessa ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos maisemia, joita hän oli tuijottanut viimeiset kolme vuotta, muttei muistanut niistä hetkeäkään. Mies huokaisi ja raapi päätään ärsyyntyneenä; ei auttanut kuin ottaa selvää, mitä kämpässä oli ja missä välttämättömimmät tavarat olivat. Yeol käänsi päätään oikealle ja näki hirveän kasan erilaisia laturinjohtoja yöpöydän vieressä lattialla. Hän huokaisi ja alkoi siivota tekemäänsä sotkua. Sängynalus oli täynnä pölypalloja ja lattialla oli parittomia sukkia. Chanyeol pudisti päätään hämmästellen, minkälainen sikala hänen kämppänsä oikeastaa oli.

Yeol työnsi laturit yöpöydän alimpaan laatikkoon ja työnsi sen kiinni mahdollisimman nopeasti saadakseen näyn pois silmistään. Hän nousi ylös, riisui hupparinsa ja kävi hommiin. Näytti siltä, ettei mies olisi siivonnut kämpässä moneen viikkoon. Yeol päätti ottaa tilaisuuden positiiviselta kantilta; ainakin hän sai siivotessaan tsekata, mitä hänen kaapeistaan löytyisi.

Ei mennyt montaa tuntia, kun ovikello soi aggressiivisesti. Sitä jatkui pitkään, sillä keittiön kaappien järjestämiseen uppoutunut mustatukkainen ei kuullut rimputusta kuulokkeista korviinsa kantautuvan rockin takia. Mies pysähtyi vasta, kun hänen puhelimensa pärähti soimaan ja vilkutti näytössä nimeä Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol vastasi puheluun eikä ehtinyt edes tervehtiä soittajaa, kun tämä oli jo äänessä.

”Avaa ovi, tiedän että olet kotona.” Chanyeol katsoi ovelle päin ja mietti, uskaltaisiko hän päästää poikaystäväksikin kutsuttua miestä sisään asuntoonsa. Jongdaen sanat ”sun täytyy jutella hänen kanssaan” muistuivat tämän mieleen ja motivoivat tätä päästämään tiukan oloisen persoonan sisään.

Chanyeol kävi avaamassa oven ja henkäisi nähdessään ruskeaan t-paitaan ja sinisiin farkkuihin pukeutuneen mustatukkaisen miehen, jonka kasvoilla oli paljon kirkkaampi ilme kuin silloin sairaalassa. Hörökorva siirtyi pois tieltä ja päästi lyhyemmän sisään. Kyungsoo käveli sisään itsevarmasti ja rennosti, tuijottaen Yeolin kevyttä vaatetusta; hihatonta mustaa paitaa ja tiukkoja farkkuja. Yeol veti oven kiinni ja antoi sen paukahtaa kovaa. Miehen hämmästykseksi vierailemaan tullut Kyungsoo heittäytyi välittömästi Yeolia vasten ja henkäisi, kuinka ikävä hänellä oli ollut miestä. Hörökorva mietti, oliko hän tavannut sairaalassa miehen kaksoisveljen vai oliko tällä kenties joku persoonallisuushäiriö, kun hän oli niin erilainen kuin ensimmäisen kerran hänet tavatessaan.

”Mä ajattelin tulla käymään, kun susta ei ole kuulunut pitkään aikaan”, lyhyempi sanoi ja painoi päänsä vasten Chanyeolia. Pidempi katsoi toista silmät suurina ja tunsi olonsa kiusalliseksi. Vaikka tämä oli hänen poikaystävänsä, niin lähellä oleminen ei tuntunut mitenkään oikealta.

”Mulla on ollut syyni”, Chanyeol sanoi turhankin kylmästi ja sai Kyungsoon nostamaan hämmentyneen katseensa pidempään. Samalla hänen ilmeensä muuttui yhtä tuimaksi kuin sairaalassakin, mikä sai Yeolin niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn saman tien.

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Kyungsoo kysyi.

”E-en… kun, mä vain että tämä kotiutumisen kanssa säätäminen on vienyt aikansa…” mies takelteli ja koitti välttää katsomasta miestä silmiin kovin pitkää aikaa.

”Niin, no, et muista mitään”, Kyungsoo naurahti. Yeol naurahti nolona ja koitti peittää hermostumistaan.

”Haluaisitko sä vaikka teetä? Mä luulen, että meidän täytyisi vähän puhua”, Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä ja huokaisi mielessään helpotuksesta, kun lyhyempi mies otti askeleen kauemmas hänestä. Kyungsoo hymyili ja nyökkäsi, otti kengät pois kotoisin liikkein ja katseli ympärilleen.

”Ai sä olit siivoamassa”, mies henkäisi nähdessään keittiön kaappien sisällön pöydillä ja imurin lattialla.

”No häiritsi tämä kaaos”, Chanyeol huokaisi rehellisesti. ”Mä olen näköjään hirveä sika.”

”Et ole ehtinyt siivota päiviin, kun et ole ollut edes kotona”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja hymyili vihjailevasti. Chanyeol laski katseensa maahan ja selvitti kurkkuaan tajutessaan, että hän oli ilmeisesti viettänyt paljonkin aikaa poikaystävänsä kanssa.

”Mä haluaisin tietää, miksi sä et pidä Jongdaesta”, Chanyeol sanoi kovaan ääneen, kun Kyungsoo oli istunut ruokapöydän ääreen. Chanyeol odotti vastausta koko ajan teetä valmistaessaan, mutta joutui toistamaan kysymyksen, kun sitä ei kuulunut.

”Mähän pyysin sua pysymään erossa siitä rakkarista”, Kyungsoo sanoi tiukasti, hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut välittömästi. Yeol laski kupin höyryävää vihreää teetä tämän eteen ja istui vastapäiselle paikalle itsevarmasti. Hänen täytyisi puhua asiat selviksi ja pyytää ainakin taukoa suhteesta, josta oli tullut muistinmenetyksen myötä täysin yksipuolinen. Chanyeol oli yrittänyt hyväksyä miehen poikaystävänään, mutta hän ei saanut huijattua itseään jatkamaan parisuhdetta. Ei ollut mitään järkeä pitää toista kiinni itsessään, kun tämän seura ei tuntunut hyvältä. Kyungsoo oli varmasti hyvä ihminen, ainakin Yeol halusi uskoa niin, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei heidän kemiansa kohdanneet parisuhteeseen riittävällä tavalla.

”Miksi, mä haluaisin tietää”, Yeol sanoi rauhallisena ja seurasi, miten mies edessään meni vaikeaksi. ”Onko hän tehnyt jotain sulle?”

”Ei”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

”Mikä siinä sitten mättää? Oletko mustasukkainen?”

”Lopeta jankkaamasta tuota”, Kyungsoo parahti kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol nosti kätensä ylös ja tuijotti miestä suurin silmin. Kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun hän oli kysynyt asiasta.

”No anteeksi”, hörökorva henkäisi ja muistutti pienen hiljasuuden jälkeen, että tämän oli vähän vaikea muistaa tekemiään asioita jostain sattuneesta syystä. Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja suki hiuksiaan.

”Milloin susta on tullut noin sarkastinen?” hän kysyi, silmissään pettynyt katse. Se lisäsi vettä myllyyn ja Chanyeol oli valmis jälleen vaikka riitelemään, jos tilanne vaatisi.

”Aish”, mies ruskeassa paidassa henkäisi muistaesssaan Yeolin amnesian. ”Mä en pysty nyt tähän. Jutellaan joku toinen kerta.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös miehen alkaessa poistua ruokapöydän äärestä. ”Mitä jos ei tavattaisi enää ollenkaan”, hän ehdotti. ”Tässä ei ole mitään järkeä.”

”Haluatko sä erota musta?” lyhyempi kysyi järkyttyneenä ja tuijotti miestä suurin silmin. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.

”Jongdaen vuoksiko?” hän kysyi.

”Ahaa! Sä olet mustasukkainen”, tämä parahti. Yeolin ilme oli hieman huvittunut.

”No en todellakaan”, Kyungsoo mulkaisi miestä. ”Mutta tiedoksi vaan, että sä olit se, joka välttämättä halusi mut. Jos haluat erota, niin erotaan. Mutta kunhan muistisi palaa, niin on turha tulla vinkumaan toista mahdollisuutta.”

”Turha toivo”, hörökorva tuhahti. ”Mä en voisi rakastaa tuollaista henkilöä.”

”Kuule Park”, Kyungsoo jyrähti ennenkuulumattoman kylmästi. ”Sä olet paska ihminen.”

Lyhyt mies jätti teen koskemattomana pöytään ja poistui asunnosta ovet paukkuen. Chanyeol rojahti paikalleen ja tuijotti höyryävää juomaa edessään tyhjä katse silmissään. No, olisihan se huonomminkin voinut mennä.

Yeol ei tiennyt, mitä tuntea. Sairaalassa heräämisen jälkeen kaikki oli tuntunut jotenkin turralta. Hän ei voinut täysin luottaa kenenkään, sillä hänelle saatettiin valehdella ummet ja lammet kaikesta. Mies oli hyvin varautunut jokaista tapaamaansa ihmistä kohtaan, jotka hänen täytysi tunnistaa. Samalla mies oli äärimmäisen surullinen ja väsynyt, kun tämä ei pystynyt erottamaan edes perhettään eikä muistamaan, mitä hän oli saanut viisivuotiaana joululahjaksi tai milloin hänen isosiskonsa oli vaihtanut maisemaa. Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi otsaansa väsyneenä. Hän lipui ajatuksiinsa ja alkoi tuntea itsensä ahdistuneeksi. Ainoa ihminen, jonka kanssa viimepäivät olivat tuntuneet joiltakin, oli ruskeatukkainen mies, Byun Baekhyun, joka oli painautunut kiinni Yeoliin ukkosen kuullessaan.

Sormet eksyivät miehen taskulle ja nappasivat puhelimen tämän käteen. Yeol etsi Baekhyunin numeron ja soitti tälle kummempia ajattelematta. Hän laittoi kuulokkeet korvilleen ja odotti, että puhelu yhdistyisi.

”Haloo?” Baekhyunin epävarma tervehdys sai hörökorvan hymyilemään ennen kuin tämä sitä itse huomasikaan.

”Chanyeol tässä”, mies esitteli itsensä ja naurahti kuullessaan miehen helpottuneen huokaisun linjan toisesta päästä. ”Soitanko huonolla hetkellä?”

”Et todellakaan. Mä luulin, että joku hyungin lähettämistä avustajista soittaisi mulle, mutta luojan kiitos, se olitkin vain sä”, Baekhyun selitti innoissaan puhelimeen. ”Mitäs äijä?”

Chanyeol tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä. ”Halusin vain jutella. Jostakin, aivan sama mistä. Onko sulla aikaa?”

”Vaikka koko päivä”, Baekhyun naurahti iloisesti. Chanyeol tarttui teemukiinsa ja kysyi, mitä Baekhyun oli viime aikoina puuhannut. Linjan toisesta päästä alkoi tulla tekstiä sillä mitalla, että Chanyeol päätti ottaa teensä ja siirtyä olohuoneeseen. Toisen innokasta selittämistä kuunnellessaan miehen ajatukset ympäröivästä maailmasta alkoivat unohtua ja tämä uppoutui täysin ruskeatukkaisen Byunin kuuntelemiseen. Yeol istui sohvalle ja otti mukavan asennon. Hän katseli kädessään olevaa hennosti höyryävää teetä ja siirsi katseen ulos kirkkaaseen kesäpäivään. Baekhyun oli pysäyttänyt pulpatuksensa ja kysyi, oliko mies vielä linjoilla.

”Olen”, Chanyeol vastasi ja hymyili kuullessaan tiukan ”hyvä” -lausahduksen. Baekhyun jatkoi hillitöntä selittämistään kotona asumisesta veljensä kämpässä, siitä, miten hän vietti aikaa paljon yksin ja oli melkein kuolla nälkään, kun hän ei ollut uskaltanut liikkua makuuhuoneestaan muualle pelätessään, että hän törmäisi seinään ja pyörtyisi iskun voimasta.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekbeom istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tuijotti olohuoneen sohvalla musiikkia kuuntelevaa pikkuveljeään. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja säikäytti Beomin, joka huokaisi jälkeenpäin muistaessaan, ettei nuorempi kyennyt näkemään.

”Olisit voinut olla tänään vähän yhteistyöhaluisempi”, Beom murahti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja vaihtoi kappaletta. ”Ne hoitajat olivat todella kiinnostuneita avustamaan sua.”

”Joo, mutta mä en niistä”, Baekhyun parahti ja väänsi volyymia isommalle.

”Tiedetään, tiedetään… Haluat vain Yixingin”, mies keittiössä huokaisi ja raapi otsaansa hermostuneena. ”En mäkään sua voi koko päivää täällä vahtia.”

”Mene sitten kotiisi”, Baekhyun parahti ja osoitti ovea. Beom pyysi anteeksi ja tarkensi, että hän tarkoitti pitempää aikaväliä. Yerin kyllä ymmärsi, että miehen täytyi olla veljensä kanssa siihen asti, että tämä saisi opittua suunnistamaan asunnossa turvallisesti. Onneksi miljöö oli tuttu, joten siihen ei varmastikaan montaa päivää mennyt.

”Joo, joo, kyllä mä tiedän”, Baekhyun tuhahti. ”Tuo huomenna näytille pari tyyppiä lisää, mä lupaan harkita asiaa oikein kunnolla.”

”Jos lupaat käyttäytyä”, Beom huokaisi väsyneenä.

”Milloin mä en käyttäytyisi?” Baek kysyi ja nauroi.

”Nyt esimerkiksi”, isoveli huokaisi ja nousi ylös. ”Menen nokosille. Huuda, jos tarvit jotain.”

”Jeah”, Baekhyun sanoi ja asettautui pitkäkseen sohvalle. Hän leikki puhelimensa kuulokeliitännällä ja melkein hajotti koko hökötyksen siinä sivussa. Mies oli saada sydänkohtauksen, kun puhelin pärähti soimaan. Mies vastasi puheluun ja henkäisi tervehdyksen ujosti.

”Soitanko pahaan aikaan?”

”Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun parahti kuullessaan Yeolin äänen ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään. Hän oli niin onnellinen saapuneesta puhelusta, että tämä oli purskahtaa itkuun, pelkästä onnesta. ”Et todellakaan.”

”Hienoa”, mies sanoi kuulostaen heti paljon iloisemmalta.

”Pääsin eilen sairaalasta. Olen nyt Soulissa”, Baekhyun sanoi heti perään, kuulostaen innostuneemmalta kuin koskaan. ”Veljeni antoi asuntonsa käyttööni.”

”Sepä kilttiä, missä päin asut?”

”Sincheonissa. Tule toki käymään joskus”, Baekhyun hymyili ja puri huultaan. ”Mä en tiedä onko tämä ihan sopivaa, mutta mulla on ollut ikävä sun ääntä.”

”Kieltämättä säkin olet ollut mun mielessä vähän väliä”, Chanyeol naurahti puhelimene. ”Oletko kotona huomenna?”

”Ylihuomenna sopisi paremmin. Täytyy hoitaa asioita huomenna”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol äännähti ymmärtäväisesti ja lupasi tulla käymään ylihuomenna, iltapäivällä.

Ovikello soi pari kertaa ujosti. Ruskeatukkainen mies valkoisessa t-paidassa ja vaaleissa farkuissa pingahti ylös sohvalta ja käveli nopein askelin ovelle. Hän oli monta kertaa harjoitellut reitin sohvalta eteiseen ja saanut siinä tohelluksessa telottua itseään muutamaan otteeseen. Baekhyun etsi lukon ja avasi oven hoikilla sormillaan odottavaisena.

”Hei”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja astui sisään, kun lyhyempi oli siirtynyt pois edestä. Hän veti oven kiinni perässään ja katsoi hymyilevää Baekia itsekin hymyillen. Mies valkoisessa paidassa nuuhki ilmaa hetken ja kysyi, mikä löyhkä Yeolin mukana oli tullut.

”Ah… Siellä on kaatosade, kastuin litimäräksi”, hörökorva naurahti ja hämmästyi, kun Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen olkavarrelle ja toisen tämän hiuksiin. Baekhyun irvisti märille hiuksille ja pöyhensi niitä hieman.

”Haluatko pyyhkeen?” Baekhyun kysyi pidellen nauruaan.

”Kiitos, mielelläni”, Yeol naurahti ja seurasi, miten lyhyempi viiletti toiseen huoneista ja saapui nopeasti musta pyyhe kädessään takaisin eteiseen. Mies oli vaikuttunut, miten helpon näköisesti ruskeatukkainen liikkui asunnossa. Paikka oli ilmeisesti tuttu, kun tämä liikkui niin itsevarmoin askelin.

”Kiitos”, Yeol hymyili ja kuivasi hiuksiaan ehkä isoimmalla koskaan näkemällään pyyhkeellä.

”Mitäs sulle?” Baekhyun kysyi iloisesti ja johdatti miehen sisään kämppään. Yeol huokaisi ja sai lyhyemmän pysähtymään niille sijoilleen.

”Voisi mennä paremminkin, vai?” mies kysyi. Yeol tarttui paremmin Baekhyunin käteen ja käveli tämän kanssa sohvalle istumaan. Olohuoneen stereoista raikui ruskeatukkaisen lempialbumi, jonka klassiset sävelet peittivät alleen sateen rankan ropinan. Ei ihmekkään, että hoikka mies ei ollut tietoinen maata piiskaavasta sateesta.

”Mitäs sulle?” Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen ja istuutui alas pehmeälle sohvalle. Baekhyun seurasi ja nojasi rennosti selkänojaan.

”Ihan hyvää, kaikesta huolimatta”, mies hymyili. ”Välillä on rankkaa, kun näkö on mitä on, mutta ei se tästä ainakaan paremmaksi muutu, joten parempi vain hyväksyä tosiasiat ja jatkaa elämää.”

”Tiedätkö…” Yeol aloitti hiljaa, empien. Baekhyun höristi korviaan ja suoristi asentoaan. ”Mä ihalen sun asennetta.”

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja melkein jopa punastui moisista sanoista. Yeol rentoutui ja katseli ympärillleen.

”Kiva kämppä”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja huokaisi.

”Hyungilla on hyvä maku”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi. ”Muistan, kun kävin ekan kerran täällä joskus kolme, neljä vuotta sitten. Yerin ja hyung olivat juuri menneet kihloihin ja hankkineen yhteisen asunnon Soulista.”

”Mahdat olla läheinen veljesi kanssa”, Yeol hymyili. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

”Hän on paras ystäväni, vaikka hän onkin ärsyttävä about 90 prosenttia ajasta.” Chanyeol naurahti. ”Onko sulla sisaruksia?”

”Joo, isosisko”, mustatukkainen sanoi. ”Hän on kuulema Amerikoissa.”

”Kuulema?”

”Joo”, Yeol murahti. Baekhyun ei viitsinyt kysyä mitään tarkennuksia, eivät he olleet vielä niin läheisiä, että jokainen perhesuhde täytyisi selvittää.

Levy Baekhyunin soittimessa tuli päätökseen. Chanyeol liikkui sohvalla saaden kankaan kahisemaan jokseenkin hermostuneella tavalla. Ruskeatukkainen kuuli ikkunaan voimalla iskostuvat sadepisarat ja ymmärsi viimein, että siellä todellakin satoi vettä. Mies muisti Yeolin märät hiukset ja vei kätensä tämän pyyhekuivaan tukkaan hymyillen pienesti.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa hänen hiuksiensa kimppuun käyneeseen mieheen ja tirskahti pienesti. Hymy Baekhyunin kasvoilla levisi entisestään ja tämä väläytti valkoista hammasriviään.

”Sulla on kaunis hymy”, Chanyeol sanoi ennen kuin tajusikaan, mitä hän oli mennyt sanomaan. Baekhyun laski kätensä takaisin reitensä päälle.

”Sori”, hörökorva henkäisi. ”Oli vähän tahditonta.”

”Ei edes”, Baekhyun sanoi katse alhaalla. ”Mä vain tajusin, etten voi nähdä miltä näytän. Tai miltä muut näyttävät.” Chanyeol katsoi miestä vieressään haikeana ja mietti, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä saadakseen tämä taas paremmalle tuulelle. Nopeasti hän sai idean ja tarttui Baekhyunin hentoon käteen ja sai tämän hätkähtämään pienesti. Yeol kuljetti käden omalle poskelleen ja huomasi ruskeatukkaisen hämmentyneen ilmeen.

”Sä ehkä et voi nähdä kunnolla, mutta sä voit tuntea, eikö niin”, hörökorva kysyi. Baekhyun piti tärisevää kättään miehen pehmeällä poskella ja empi sekunteja, jotka tuntuivat minuuteilta.

”Eikö tämä ole vähän liian intiimiä?” ruskeatukkainen henkäisi nolona ja koitti välttää tilateen jollain tapaa. Chanyeolia ei naurattanut.

”Ei mun mielestä”, hän sanoi. ”Anna palaa vaan.”

Baekhyun kääntyi sohvalla paremmin kohti miestä ja vei toisen kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Chanyeol hymyili nähdessään, miten äkkiä mies pääsi yli kiusallisesta tilanteesta ja alkoi liikuttaa kättään miehen kasvoilla. Baekhyunin suu avautui tämän keskittyessä tarkastelemaan edessään istuvan miehen piirteitä. Se, mitä hän toisesta tiesi, oli oikean käden kipsi, miellyttävä ääni ja pehmeät, mustat hiukset. Hän liu’utti sormiaan miehen oikealta poskelta tämän nenälle ja siitä ylös kulmakarvan kautta ohimolle. Hän tunnusteli otsan päällä olevia hiuksia ja tutki, missä kohtaa jakaus sijaitsi.

Baekhyun ei sanonut sanakaan tutustuessaan edessään olevaan ihmiseen tarkemmin. Hän vei kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäältä tämän kaulalle ja siitä korvalle, hymyillen tuntiessaan kuinka ne korvat olivat persoonallisimmat ikinä. Chanyeol jännittyi Baekhyunin kosketuksesta, mutta ei paljastanut elettään Baekhyunille. Ruskeatukkainen laski kätensä Yeolin leukaluulle ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Hän empi hetken, mutta Yeolin rohkaisusta hän jatkoi matkaa tämän kasvoja pitkin ja pysäytti peukalonsa tämän huulille. Baekhyun irrotti otteen miehestä ja kertoi saaneensa paremman mielikuvan miehen ulkonäöstä.

Sade koveni hetkellisesti. Baekhyun pysähtyi kuuntelemaan ulkoa kuuluvia ääniä, mutta stereot menivät uudelleen päälle. Hento pianosävelmä sai ruskeatukkaisen jähmettymään paikoilleen. Se kappale oli sama kuin silloin, kun Baekhyun oli menettänyt näkönsä. Chanyeol huomasi miehen muuttuneen olemuksen ja kysyi oliko tämä kunnossa. Baekhyun etsi puhelimen taskustaan ja koitti räpeltää soitinta sammuksiin, mutta hän ei paniikissa saanut kappaletta paussille. Chanyeol otti puhelimen käteensä ja sulki musiikkisoittimen kokonaan. Ruskeatukkainen sulki silmänsä ja koitti kadota Yeolin silmistä. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut muuttua näkymättömäksi, oli keksittävä joku toinen keino olla ruokkimatta miehen uteliaisuutta.

”Haluaisitko sä syödä jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol laski puhelimen Baekhyunin käteen ja kertoi syöneensä ennen kuin lähti asunnoltaan. Baekhyun painoi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja koitti keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa.

”Juotavaa?”

”Ei kiitos”, Yeol sanoi.

Chanyeol ei saanut katsettaan irti sohvan reunaan painautuvasta miehestä. Hän seurasi omiin ajatuksiinsa katoavaa ruskeatukkaista hyvän hetken. Baekhyun puolestaan ei kestänyt heidän välilleen laskeutuvaa hiljaisuutta ja koitti kysyä välillä jotain mieheltä, mutta kaikki kuulosti hänen mielessään erittäin typerältä. Kuka nyt kysyisi toisen kengän kokoa tai vaikka siitä, mitä tämä tekisi viimeisenä ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Baekhyun oli vihainen, kun hän ei saanut suustaan mitään järkevää ulos moneen kymmeneen sekuntiin.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja raapi päätään mietteliäänä. Jostain kaukaa jyrähtävä ukkonen sai miehen kuitenkin istumaan takaisin sohvalle yhtä nopeasti kuin tämä oli siitä noussutkin. Hän ei tiennyt, mihin hän laskeutuisi ja melkein rohjahti Chanyeolin päälle, jos tämä ei olisi väistänyt juuri oikealla hetkellä. Baekhyun tunsi Chanyeolin reiden omaa jalkaansa vasten ja jännittyi, kun miehen rintakehä painautui tämän olkapäätä vasten.

”Voi helvetti”, Baekhyun henkäisi itsestään ilmoittaneelle rajuilmalle. Chanyeol naurahti keveästi.

”Sä tiesit tästä”, ruskeatukkainen murahti pettyneenä. ”Et sitten viitsinyt mulle kertoa.”

”En ole mikään meteorologi, kai”, Yeol virnisti ja herätti Baekin mielenkiinnon.

”Kai?”

”Pitkä juttu”, hörökorva tokaisi ja rentoutui Baekhyunin viereen, joka puolestaan oli jäykkä kuin rautakanki. Yeol laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle ja hieroi tätä rentouttaakseen hermostunutta Baekhyunia, jonka kasvot helottivat taas kiusallisuudesta. Aikunen mies, joka käyttäytyi kuin pikkulapsi kuullessaan jossain kymmenien kilometrien päässä jyrisevän ukkosen.

Chanyeol koitti saada miehen ajatukset muualle ukkosesta kehittämällä small talkia jostain artikkelista, jonka hän oli lukenut sairaalassa ollessaan, mutta ruskeatukkainen ei pystynyt keskittymään yhtään mihinkään.

”Mä olen tällä sun kanssa, älä huoli”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi miehen olkapäätä. Baekhyun käänsi päänsä miehen suuntaan.

”Lupaatko sä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol oli murtua tämän surkeasta äänensävystä ja painautui paremmin tähän kiinni.

”Lupaan”, hän kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä. Baekhyun rentoutui vähän, mutta uuden jyrähdyksen kuullessaan hän oli taas paniikin partaalla.

”Miten sä olet pärjännyt ennen?”

”En mä olekaan”, Baekhyun parahti kovaan ääneen. ”Juoksin aina jonnekin kaappiin piiloon, mutta nyt en tiedä missä on tilaa ja missä ei.”

Chanyeol piteli pokkaansa huonoin tuloksin. Baekhyun löi miestä keveästi jalkaan ja naurahti itselleen. ”Ei ole hauskaa.”

”On”, Yeol tirskui. ”Jostain kumman syystä mä voin kuvitella, että sä teit juuri niin.”

”Joko sä olet keksinyt, mitä pelkäät?” Baekhyun kysyi muistaessaan aikaisemman keskustelun, jonka he olivat käyneet sairaalassa ollessaan.

”Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi välittömästi. ”Pelkään yhtä Kyungsoota.” Oli Baekhyunin vuoro pidellä pokkaansa.

”Meitä on moneksi”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän rentoutui ja nosti jalat sohvalle kertoen eleillään, ettei hän ollut liikkumassa siitä vähään aikaan. Hän nojautui Chanyeolia vasten ja koitti olla säikähtämättä, kun ensimmäinen salama välähtäisi.

”Kiitos, että sä olet siinä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi.

”Ei kestä”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Rehellisesti sanottuna… tässä on erittäin hyvä olla.” Baekhyun nousi parempaan asentoon, mutta Chanyeol veti hänet paremmin kiinni itseensä. Ruskeatukkainen hymyili ja painoi päänsä Yeolin olalle, sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä torkahtaa siihen paikkaan.

* * *

Myrsky oli vallannut Sincheonin. Chanyeol teki kaikkensa, että panikoiva Baekhyun lopettaisi hermostuneen huutamisensa. Ruskeatukkainen istui sohvalla liikehtien edes takaisin välkkyvien salamoiden ja kovan jyrinän pitäessä konserttia hänen kerrostalonsa yllä. Mies kiroili kovaan ääneen ja vaikutti raivohullulta kykenemättä kuitenkaan lähteä pakoon paikalta. Hän oli unohtanut, mitä esteitä ympärillä olisi ja missä suunnassa hänen makuuhuoneensa sijaitsi. Chanyeol oli käynyt sulkemassa verhot, mutta eivät ne paljoa auttaneet. Keittiössä oli valot päällä, olohuoneessa ei.

”Me kuollaan tänne”, Baekhyun parahti ja painautui kasaan sohvalle pidellen korviaan. Chanyeol oli hermoromahduksen partaalla siinä vaiheessa. Hän oli vakuuttanut miehelle jo kymmenen minuuttia sitten, että sisällä oli ihan turvallista, mutta hän ei ollut suostunut kuulemaan. Yeol oli koittanut ymmärtää, miten pelottavaa ukonilma täytyi olla, kun ympärilleen ei pystynyt näkemään.

Chanyeol nosti Baekhyunin takaisin istuma-asentoon ja tarjosi tälle syliään, mutta sekään ei ollut sillä hetkellä houkutteleva vaihtoehto.

”Se menee kohta ohi”, Chanyeol henkäisi itsekseen mutisevalle miehelle, joka pysäytti monologinsa siihen paikkaan.

”Sanoit noin viisi minuuttia sitten.”

”No en mä tiedä, ei se ikuisuuttakaan voi kestää”, mies parahti ja puristi Baekhyunin kylmänhikistä kättä omillaan.

”Sehän se tästä vielä puuttuisikin”, Baekhyun melkein itki ja pyyhki kutiavia silmiään vapaalla kädellä. Uusi välähdys ja karmiva jylinä tärisytti rakennusta jälleen kerran. Baekhyun painautui edessään olevaa miestä vasten ja hengitti raskaasti. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja alkoi silittää tämän niskaa peukalollaan. Baekhyun tunsi sormet niskassaan ja avaisi silmänsä. Hän hölmistyi ehkä täysin tahattomasta eleestä, muttei viitsinyt sanoa siitä mitään. Uusi välähdys sai miehen painautumaan pidempään vielä tiukemmin. Chanyeol oli melkein puristettu hengiltä muutaman minuutin jälkeen. Salama osui korkeaan rakennukseen ja tärisytti sitä saaden Baekhyunin kiroamaan kaikki maailman jumalat ja epäjumalat samaan aikaan. Mies oli ottaa jalat alleen vaikka väkisin, mutta Yeol sai pidettyä tämän paikallaan viimeisillä voimillaan.

”Nyt jumalauta rauhotut!” Chanyeol karjaisi ennenkuulumattomasti ja sai ruskeatukkaisen jähmettymään niille sijoilleen ja sulkemaan jatkuvalla syötöllä sanoja ulos vuotavan suunsa. Baekhyun tunsi Yeolin hengityksen ihollaan ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hän alkoi uudestaan hössöttää ulkona riehuvan rajuilman vuoksi, mutta Yeol keskeytti tämän aikeet heti alkuunsa suutelemalla ruskeatukkaista häpeilemättömän pitkään huulille. Baekhyun henkäisi tuntiessaan huulet omillaan, mutta vastasi suudelmaan välittömästi antautuessaan sisällään leviävän lämpimän aallon tuntemuksen mukaan.

Chanyeol perääntyi suudelmasta ja tuijotti paikoilleen jähmettynyttä ruskeatukkaista vetäen henkeä kovaäänisesti. Baekhyun ei saanut sanaakaan suusta eikä myökään osoittanut merkkiäkään pelkäävänsä ukkosta. Seuraava salama sai kuitenkin tämän havahtumaan todellisuuteen.

”Haluaisitko sä selittää?” Baekhyun kysyi ja osoitti huuliaan.

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi viekkaasti ja vei kätensä tämän poskelle. Baekhyun avasi suunsa uudelleen huutaakseen taloa ravisuttavasta jyrinästä, mutta Chanyeol suuteli tätä uudelleen. Ruskeatukkainen painoi silmänsä kiinni ja vei kätensä miehen pehmeisiin hiuksiin. Hän kipusi istumaan miehen päälle vastatessaan suudelmaan yhtä intohimoisesti ja ajautui täysin himojensa vietäväksi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol istui leveällä sängyllä ja katsoi, miten rauhallisesti ruskeatukkainen nukkui. Mies oli kääntyneenä oikealle kyljelleen ja piteli kiinni käsillään tummanvihreällä tyynyliinalla peitetystä tyynystä. Chanyeol piti käsiä puuskassa ja antoi silmiensä lupsua kiinni. Häntä väsytti, hän oli valvonut Baekhyunin vierellä monta tuntia luvattuaan tälle olevansa hänen turvanaan ukkosmyrskyn ajan. Rajuilma oli laantunut varmaan pari tuntia sitten, mutta hörökorva ei ollut raaskinut herättää rennosti nukkuvaa miestä, kun tämä oli pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen uskaltanut kuitenkin valua unten maille.

Chanyeol mietti olohuoneessa tapahtunutta intiimiä välikohtausta. Baekhyun oli ainoa ihminen sillä hetkellä hänen elämässään, jota kohtaan mies oikeasti tunsi jotain. Hän oli haltioissaan sairaalassa tavatusta miehestä, kiinnostunut hänestä ensin tämän mystisyyden vuoksi, sittemmin tämän persoonallisuuden vuoksi. Baekhyun viihtyi miehen lähistöllä eikä laittanut vastaan, jos heidän välillään oli hajurakoa pienempi etäisyys.

Mustatukkainen hörökorva ei tiennyt, mitä tehdä Baekhyunin suhteen. Hän oli juuri menettänyt muistinsa, eronnut poikaystävästään, tutustunut ystäväänsä ja koittanut päästä jyvälle elämästään. Hän ei ainakaan halunnut parisuhdetta, sitoutuminen siinä tilanteessa ei ollut mikään houkutteleva idea. Mutta Baekhyun oli hänelle enemmän kuin pelkkää huvia, hän halusi vain yhdistää molemmat puolet. Chanyeol ei ollut varma, oliko hän ihastunut, mutta ainakin hän oli kiinnostunut vieressään nukkuvasta miehestä niin paljon, että oli mennyt ja suudellut tätä. Mutta se oli ollut vain sellainen hetken mielijohde. Suudelman jälkeen oli tullut toinen, kolmas. Jos päällä ollut ukkonen ei olisi saanut Baekhyunia hulluuden partaalle, he kaksi voisivat olla vieläkin läheisimmissä väleissä. Chanyeol oli varma, että hän ei ollut Baekhyunille mikään yhdentekevä. Miehen täytyi ottaa asia puheeksi ruskeatukkaisen kanssa, kunhan tämä vain heräisi spontaaneilta nokkauniltaan.

Yeol sulki silmänsä ja antoi unen siepata hänet mukaansa.

Ilta oli saapunut nopeammin kuin kukaan olisi uskonut. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä tuntiessaan terävän kynnen poskessaan ja älähti edessään makoilevalle Baekhyunille, jonka kasvoilla oli huvittunut ilme.

”Milloin sä heräsit?” hörökorva kysyi matalalla äänellä. Baekhyun kellahti vatsalleen ja nojasi käteensä.

”Ehkä puoli tuntia sitten”, hän sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja käänsi kylkeä. Baekhyun lääppi kädellään miehen selkää ja tuhahti epäuskoisena.

”Tämä on mun sänky”, hän kuiskasi ja sai Chanyeolin kääntämään päänsä miehen suuntaan.

”Niin on”, mustatukkainen hymyili ja kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun näytti huomaavansa miehen jokaisen liikkeen, vaikka tämä ei niitä nähnytkään. Chanyeol vei kätensä ruskeatukkaisen vyötärölle ja veti tämän kiinni itseensä. Hän hengitti sisään miehen tuoksua ja hymyili leveästi. Baekhyun naurahti ja rentoutui.

”Onko sun pakko lähteä?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

”Ei oikeastaan”, hän kuiskasi ruskeatukkaisen korvaan. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin selän taakse.

”Kun… tässä on niin mukava olla”, Baek sanoi hiljaa, kuulostaen, kuin häpeäisi sanojaan.

”Niin mustakin”, Yeol hymyili unisena. ”Todella mukava.”

Baekhyun painoi päänsä miehen rintakehää vasten. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja antoi unen tulla uudelleen, toivoen, että kesken jäänyt uni jatkuisi siitä, mihin se oli traagisesti loppunut.

Jongdae laski punaisen muovitarjottimen keskelle pyöreää pöytää. Hän istui takanaan olevalle tuolille ja katsoi mietteisiinsä painunutta Chanyeolia virnuillen tyypilliseen tapaansa.

”Joko sä muistat jotain?” kiharatukkainen mies kysyi ja sai hörökorvan säpsähtämään takaisin todellisuuteen. Mies nosti lattemukin kipsatulla kädellään ja irvisti pahoinvoivasti.

”Muistasinkin”, hän tuhahti ja otti kupin toiseen käteen. Hän maistoi juomaa ja antoi sille hyväksyvän ilmeen.

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan ja toivoi ääneen, että amnesia tulisi joskus päätökseen. Yeolin tilaan ei ollut tullut minkäänlaista muutosta lähes kahteen viikkoon. Jongdae yritti olla näyttämättä huolestuneisuuttaan, eikä hörökorva sitä hänen onnekseen näyttänyt huomaavan.

”Oletko sä tavannut Kyungsoon?” Jongdae kysyi hymyillen. Chanyeol nosti katseensa vastapäätä istuvaan mieheen ja otti kulauksen kahvistaan.

”Joo”, hän nyökkäsi. ”Sanoin haluavani erota.”

”Mitä?!” Jongdae huudahti niin kovaa, että heidän pöytänsä ympärillä olevat asiakkaat käänsivät katseen kiharatukkaiseen mieheen. ”Sähän rakastat häntä.”

”Miten sellaista voi rakastaa?” Chanyeol kysyi, vilpitön katse silmissään. ”En tiedä, mitä olen nähnyt siinä miehessä.”

”Mä vähän pelkään, että tulet katumaan sitä, kun muistisi palaa”, mies vastapäätä henkäisi. Yeol pudisti päätään itsevarmana. Jongdae katsoi Yeoliin epävarmana.

”Kunpa sä vain tietäisit, kuinka paljon aikaa käytit hänestä taistelemiseen”, mies huokaisi. Chanyeol halusi vaihtaa aihetta ja alkoi puhua ääneen kädessään olevasta murtumasta. Jongdae hiljentyi kuuntelemaan hörökorvan monologiksi muuttunutta vuoropuhelua ja koitti miettiä, miten hän saisi mustatukkaisen tajuamaan, että hänen elämänsä rakkaus oli vaarassa tämän yllättävän eropäätöksen vuoksi.

”Jos et peru sanojasi pian, Kyungsoo ei välttämättä katso suhun päin enää koskaan”, Jongdae henkäisi ja sai Yeolin pysäyttämään lääketieteellisten termien vuodattamisen suustaan. Chanyeol katsoi edessään istuvaa miestä loukkaantuneena. Miksi tämä ei voinut uskoa, ettei miehellä ollut tunteita sitä kylmakatseista tummatukkaa kohden.

”Lopeta jo, mä olen päätökseni tehnyt”, Yeol sanoi tiukasti. Jongdae katsoi tätä hämmentyneenä. Chanyeol ei koskaan vastustanut kuuntelemasta toisten mielipiteitä eikä korottanut ääntään vastaan tuolla tavalla.

”Sä et ole aivan kunnossa”, Jongdae henkäisi.

”No en helvetissä ole!” Chanyeol parahti isoon ääneen ja elehti liioitellen. ”Joku saatanan kusipää ajoi mun päälle enkä muista sen takia edes kengännumeroani!”

”Rauhoitu”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa ja oli vetämässä seisomaan noussutta miestä takaisin alas, mutta tämä ravisti miehen hapuilevan käden irti paidanhelmastaan.

”Äläkä sä puutu mun parisuhteisiin, oli niitä tai sitten ei”, mustatukkainen henkäisi perään. ”Sitä paitsi, mulla on toinen.”

Jongdae kauhistui Yeolin käytöksestä, mutta piti mölyt mahassaan. Hän tiesi, ettei ollut mitään järkeä raivostua miehelle, vaan kestää kaikki, sillä Yeolin tila oli mikä oli.

Hörökorva otti askeleen kohti uloskäyntiä. ”Mun täytyy mennä.”

”Nähdään”, Jongdae heilautti kättään perään ja nojasi käteensä, kun Yeol oli poistunut kahvilasta. Mies todellakin toivoi, että tämän muisti palaisi mahdollisimman pian.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun vääntelehti sängyllään hermostuneena. Hän oli tunti sitten hyvästellyt asunnosta poistuneen hörökorvan eikä ollut saanut ajatusta hänestä irti vielä sekunniksikaan. Ruskeatukkaisen hoikat sormet eksyivät tämän huulille ja saivat hänen sydämensä läpättämään tuhatta ja sataa aina edellisen illan suudelmien noustessa mieleen. Baekhyun kellahti tuhannennen kerran sängylle selälleen makoilemaan ja veti kädet puuskaan tupisten itsevarmasti. Hän ei saisi ihastua uuteen tuttavuuteensa niin nopeasti, vaikka heidän välillään oli alusta asti ollut erittäin fyysinen side. Mitäpä ruskeatukkainen itse meni ja painautui tämän syliin ukkosen uhatessa häntä sairaalan puistossa. Jos penkillä olisi istunut kuka tahansa muu, olisi tapahtuma kaksikon välillä ollut lähinnä kiusallinen – mutta ei Chanyeolin kanssa.

Hörökorvan lähelle oli helppo päästä ja tämän kanssa sekä keskustelu että muu kanssakäyminen tuntui joskus ehkä liiankin helpolta. Baekhyun päätyi miettimään useammankin kerran, että se tuntui jopa yliluonnollisen sujuvalta. Kohta hän varmaan saisi kuulla Yeolilta, että tämä ei etsinyt itselleen kumppania tai että Baekin lähestyminen suudelman merkeissä oli ollut vain joku typerä veto tai hauska pila.

Baekhyun ei suostunut kierimään enää epätietoisuudessa. Hän etsi jossain päin sänkyä lepäävän puhelimensa käsikopelolla ja painoi pikanäppäintä kolme niin kauan, että ääniohjaus kertoi soiton yhdistyvän henkilölle Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun puri alahuultaan kuunnellessaan ikuisuuden kestävää linnunlaulua toisesta päästä linjaa. Chanyeolin väsynyt henkäys toimi tervehedyksenä, mutta se kelpasi oikein hyvin.

”Mitä sä tarkoitit sillä suudelmalla?” Baekhyun kysyi välittömästi varmistettuuaan että mustatukka kuulisi häntä.

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Mitä mitä sä tarkoitat? No sitä, että pelaatko sä mun kanssa jotain sairasta peliä vai haluatko sä musta jotain itsellesi?”

”Etkö sä ollut siinä yhtä mukana kuin mäkin?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä.

”No olin”, Baekhyun parahti. ”Sen jälkeen kun sä lähdit, en ole saanut sua mielestäni.”

Tuli syvä hiljaisuus, Baekhyun jännittyi. Hän pelkäsi sanoneensa jotain väärin, mutta Yeol yllätti hänet positiivisesti.

”Totta puhuen, mä en ole saanut sua pois mielestäni viimeiseen viikkoon.”

Baekhyun punastui ja kellahti vatsalleen. Hän hautasi kasvonsa hoitoaineelta haisevaan tyynyyn ja koitti olla päästämättä epäilyttäviä, innostuneita ääniä suustaan. Mies käyttäytyi kuin pahainenkin teini-ikäinen, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään, että hörökorvan sanat kuulostivat niin herkullisilta.

”Mä haluaisin vain selvittää mitä sä ajattelit siitä suudelmasta, etten elättele mitään turhia toiveita”, Baekhyun sanoi kerättyään itsensä takaisin kasaan. Yeol kuulosti jännittyvän puhelimessa, mikä sai ruskeatukkaisen jälleen katumaan sanavalintojaan.

”Mä… en haluaisi menettää sua”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, empien. Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan.

”Et sä ole menettämässä mua”, hän sanoi nopeasti. ”Mä… mun elämäntilanne ei ole sellainen, että haluaisin mitään vakavaa suhdetta.”

Baekhyunin kasvoilla ollut virne rikkoutui ne sanat kuullessaan. Hän nousi istumaan sängylle ja piirsi kuvioita sormellaan kaikesta siitä vääntelehtimisestä ryttääntyneeseen päiväpeittoon.

”Mutta mä en haluaisi mitään pelkkää pinnallista seksisuhdettakaan”, Yeol lisäsi perään.

”En mä sellaiseen alkaisikaan”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti. ”Enkä mä edes tunne sua niin hyvin, että voisin kutsua sua mun poikaystäväksi. Meidän pitäisi tutustua ensin.”

”Se ei ole mikään ongelma”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sai ruskeatukkaisen hymyilemään. ”Mä tutustun suhun oikein mielelläni, Byun.”

Baekhyun kiljui sisäisesti. Keskustelu ei ollutkan menny niin huonosti, kuin olisi voinut kuvitella.

”Se suudelma… Sori, kun mä palaan vielä siihen…”

”Mä nautin siitä”, Chanyeol sanoi sellaisella itsevarmuudella, ettei epäilyihin ollut minkäänlaista varaa. Baekhyun lehahti uudelleen punaiseksi ja joutui hautaamaan kasvonsa sängyn pehmeisiin peitteisiin, ettei kukaan vain näkisi hänen nolostunutta olomuotoaan.

”Jos se tilanne tulisi uudelleen vastaan, en tekisi mitään toisin”, hörökorva naurahti puhelimeen. Baekhyun naurahti mukana.

”Sä et ole mulle mitenkään yhdentekevä, älä sitä pelkää”, Yeol sanoi pehmeästi. ”Mutta antaa asioiden edetä omalla painollaan, katsotaan, mitä aika tuo eteensä, okei?”

”Okei”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Niin kuin mä sanoin, halusin vain tietää, kannattaako mun edes yrittää puhua sulle kaiken tän jälkeen.”

”Mun mielestä meidän välillä on jotain”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa. ”Enkä mä halua rikkoa sitä.”

”Tule käymään aina, kun haluat”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Mä odotan sua.”

”Mä tulen”, Yeol sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Baekhyun heitti luurinsa kädestään ja kuunteli, miten se tipahti pehmeälle sängylle. Hän heittäytyi makoilemaan ja katui päätöstään heti, kun hän pyörähti kuperkeikalla alas sängyltä. Baekhyun kirosi kömpelyytensä ja sen, miten hän oli unohtanut, missä asennossa hän sängyllä istui. Onneksi hän ei ollut lyönyt päätään minnekään tai hajottanut mitään muita paikkoja itsestään tai ympäriltään. Mies nousi takaisin sängylle istumaan ja mietti, miten hänen täytyisi siitä jatkaa. Chanyeol oli ilmeisesti kiinnostunut hänestä ehkä samalla tavalla kuin Baekhyunkin tästä, mutta parisuhde ei ollut vielä läheskään ajankohtainen. Oli keskityttävä johonkin muuhun, vaikka pistekirjoituksen lukemisen opetteluun. Tai ilman näköä elämiseen.

Baekhyunia pelotti tulevaisuudessa häämöttävä ikuinen pimeys. Lääkärit eivät olleet osanneet sanoa, kuinka pitkään hänen näköhermonsa kestäisivät. Joskus tulisi se päivä, että nekin lopettaisivat toimintansa. Ruskeatukkainen ravisti itsensä pois moisista ajatuksista, hän ei halunnut miettiä, mitä hänen hermoissaan tapahtuisi, se kuulosti aivan liian ällöttävältä. Mielummin hän keskittäisi energiansa johonkin olennaiseen, vaikka musiikin kuuntelemiseen tai kesäisestä ilmasta nauttimiseen. Sitten, kun näkö meneytyisi kokonaan, ei sille ollut muuta tehtävissä kuin hyväksyä tilanne ja ottaa ilo irti elämästä muuten. Baekhyun oli kiitollinen siitä, että hänen kaikki muut aistinsa toimisivat täysin. Silmät, ne olivat vain yksi osa kehoa, kyllä hän pystyi tulkitsemaan maailmaa muutenkin. Alku, se olisi vaikeinta. Ehkä kymmenen vuoden kuluttua hän ei edes välttämättä muistaisi, että hän oli joskus nähnytkin jotain.

Avain kolisi lukossa ja sai ruskeatukkaisen nostamaan ryhtiään paremmaksi. Beomin hengästynyt uksinta kantautui eteisestä makuuhuoneeseen.

”Mitä sä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi ylös. Hän nappasi puhelimen mukaansa sängyltä ja laittoi sen farkkujensa takataskuun.

”Kävin hakemassa marketista vähän ruokaa. Haluatko sä auttaa mua?” Beom kysyi ja kantoi jotain painavaa keittiöön. Baekhyun pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

”Meinaatko sä kokata?” Baekhyun kysyi järkyttyneenä ja oli peruuttaa takaisin makuuhuoneeseensa. Beom näytti pöllämystyneeltä.

”En mä, vaan Yerin”, isoveli henkäisi hieman huvittuneena. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja päätti uskaltautua keittiöön. Veljen vaimon ääni kantautui asuntoon käytävältä, hänkin puuskutti kuin hullu.

”Minkä kokoisen armeijan ajattelitte ruokkia tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmetellessään, mitä kummaa kaksikko oli kämppään raahannut.

”Me tuotiin sulle vähän sun vaatteita ja muitakin tavaroita kämpästäsi”, Yerin sanoi ja raahasi isoa kassia lattiaa pitkin sisään asuntoon.

”Mä… olen ajatellut, että sun on parempi irtisanoa vuokrasopimus Bucheonin asunnosta. Mä voin siirtää tämän asunnon sun nimiin”, Beom sanoi. Baekhyunin suu aukesi ihmetyksestä.

”Entä, jos mulla ei ole varaa ylläpitää tätä asuntoa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän ei rohjennut sanoa, ettei hän voinut viedä isoveljeltään ja tämän vaimolta kotia tuosta noin vain.

”Ei se loppujen lopuksi ole kalliimpaa kuin vuokralla asuminen. Mä voin siirtää osakkeet sulle heti maanantaina.”

”Ei sun tarvitse”, Baekhyun mutisi, mutta veli oli päätöksensä tehnyt.

”Mun on varmaan ihan turha sanoa sulle ei”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja käveli keittiön pöydän ääreen istumaan.

”Mä ja Yerin halutaan asua Bucheonissa. Soulin elämä on aivan liian hektinen paikka meille”, Beom sanoi ja hymyili, kun Yerin asettautui tämän viereen seisomaan. ”Me aiotaan perustaa perhe.”

Baekhyun kauhistui. ”Ei kai sulla vain ole pullat uunissa? Ja raahasit tuollaista säkkiä, herran jestas!”

”Rauhoitu”, Yerin nauroi kovaan ääneen. ”En mä ole raskaana.”

”Vielä”, Beom ja Baekhyun lausuivat samasta suusta täysin identtisillä äänenpainotuksilla. Yerin pudisti päätään veljeskaksikolle ja siirtyi purkamaan keittiöön raahattuja kauppakasseja.

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja mietti, olisiko hänestä asunnon omistajaksi, niin kuin virallisesti. Eihän hän edes pystynyt kunnolla ottamaan osaa taloyhtiön kokouksiin, vai mitä nekin meetingit oikein olivat. Eikä hänellä edes kiinnostanut sellainen toiminta. Hän oli tyytyväinen, kun hänellä oli katto pään päällä ja lämmintä vettä käytettävissä.

”Hyung”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja keskeytti keittiössä käytävän kasuaalin rakastavaisten pehmeä-äänisen keskustelun. Beom kääntyi nuoremman puoleen ja kysyi, mitä tällä oli mielen päällä.

”Ota mun auto”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Korvauksena tästä kaikesta.”

”Enhän mä voi”, mies henkäisi.

”En mä voi edes käyttää sitä!” Baekhyun huudahti. Beom pudisti päätään.

”Sä saisit siitä hyvät rahat. Auto on melko uusi eikä siinä taida olla mitään vikaakaan”, isoveli sanoi ja sai Yerinin tuen asiassa.

”Beom on oikeassa”, nainen sanoi. ”Sulla on varmasti rahalle tarvetta.”

”No en mä mikään pohatta olekaan”, ruskeatukkainen myönsi virnistäen. ”Täytyisi varmaan kyetä maksamaan avustajallekin palkkaa eikä mulla ole tuloja.”

”Baekhyun-ah… Älä sä raha-asioista stressaa”, Beom sanoi haikeana. ”Me kaikki ollaan sun tukena.”

”Mä tiedän sen ja olen sydämeni pohjasta kiitollinen”, Baek herkistyi ja oli nousta halaamaan veljeään ja hänen vaimoaan, mutta Beom piteli hänet istumassa paikoillaan. Yerin alkoi kysellä mieheltä avustajista, joita tämä oli nähnyt, mutta Baekhyun ei halunnut puhua siitä. Hän oli jo luovuttanut hyvän henkilön etsimisestä ja ajatellut, pitäisikö hänen koittaa löytää sellainen palvelu, joka lähettäisi jonkun käymään hänen luonaan kertaluontoisesti. Hyvinhän hän oli pärjännyt tähänkin asti Beomin avulla. Tosin, paikat alkoivat olla melko siivossa ja neljän seinän sisällä tököttäminen alkoi käydä mielenterveyden päälle.

”Mites sulla muuten menee?” Yerin kysyi ja istui paikalle Baekhyunin eteen. Ruskeatukkainen muisti hetki sitten käymänsä keskustelun Yeolin kanssa ja naurahti keveästi.

”Hyvin”, hän virnisti ja nousi ylös. ”Mitä me syödään tänään?”

”Hei, kamoon, kertoisit jotain”, Yerin nauroi ja koitti saada keittiöön sisemmäs kävelevän Baekhyunin kiinni, mutta tämä väisti naisen hapuilevan käden jollain ihmeen kaupalla. ”Yhtä salaperäinen kuin veljensä…”

”Mä kerron lisää sitten kun on jotain kerrottavaa”, Baekhyun nauroi ja avasi jääkaapin oven. ”Nyt kertokaa, mitä täällä oikein on.”

Yerin nousi pöydästä huvittuneena ja käveli nuoren miehen taakse. Hän kävi jokaisen hyllyn lävitse niin monta kertaa kuin tarvitsi ja rauhallisella äänellä. Baekhyunia harmitti, että nainen ei voinut auttaa häntä niin paljon, sillä tämän vaateliike kaipasi omistajaansa suurimman osan naisen päivästä.

* * *

Baekhyun ei pystynyt nukkumaan. Hän oli kääntyillyt sängyssään useita tunteja, kysellyt puhelimeltaan kellonaikaa vartin välein ja tuntenut tulevansa hulluksi. Lisäksi Soulin yllä vallitseva kuumuus ei tuntunut helpottavan asioita yhtään. Mies oli koittanut kuunnella jotain äänikirjaa, jota Beom oli suositellut, mutta sekään ei ollut saanut miestä rauhoittumaan. Hänen sisällään velloi jokin tunne, ettei kaikki ollut hyvin. Jokin oli pielessä, mutta ruskeatukkainen ei saanut päähänsä, mikä se oikein voisi olla – kuitenkin hänen intuitionsa varoitti jostain. Hän ei voinut oikein soittaa isoveljelleenkään, kun tämä oli todennäköisesti nukkumassa. Kello oli melkein kolme aamuyöllä, ja mies oli asuntonsa vanki.

Valkoinen älypuhelin ajatui jotenkin ruskeatukkaisen kerta toisensa jälkeen. Mies ei keksinyt viihdyttää itseään mitenkään muuten kuin kyselemällä typeriä kysymyksiä kännykkäänsä sisänrakennettulta toiminnolta. Hän koitti udella robottinaiselta, oliko lähistöllä tapahtunut jotain, mutta tämä vain ehdotti lukea uutissovelluksen uusimmat artikkelit. Baekhyun tuhahti puhelimelle ja äkisi olevansa sokea kuin päätön kana. Mies hoksasi omistavansa television, Beom ei ollutkaan vienyt sitä vielä pois, vaikka ensin oli aikonut. Mies nousi ylös ja kompuroi olohuoneeseen melkein kaatuen matkallaan johonkin kovaan. Mies yritti muistella, missä kaukosäädin olisi, sohvapöytä tai kirjahylly tuntuivat loogisimmilta vaihtoehdoilta, mutta niistä ei löytynyt mitään television kaukosäädintä muistuttavaa esinettä. Baekhyun raapi päätään ja mietti, pitäisikö sittenkin soittaa Beomille, mutta kellonaika sai hänet ajattelemaan viisaasti. Isoveli ei ollut oikein koskaan tykännyt yöunien häirtsemisestä. Tai eihän hän voinut olla varma, nukkuisiko hyung vai olisiko hänen makuuhuoneessaan toisenlaiset aktiiviteetit menossa.

Baekhyun pudisti päästään likaiseksi muuttuneet mielikuvat ja asettui television eteen polvilleen. Hän tunnusteli suuren laajakuvatelevision reunoja ja löysi painikkeita sen oikeasta reunasta. Hän paineli niitä kaikkia summan mutikassa niin monta kertaa, että jotain tapahtui. Kovaääninen naisen puhe täytti koko asunnon ja sai Baekhyunin haukkomaan henkeä säikähdyksestä. Hän ei ollut avannut kapistusta kertaakaan sinne muuttamisen jälkeen eikä Beomkaan ollut varmasti ajatellut Baekhyunin kiinnostuneen näköradiosta missään muodossa.

”Ole hiljaa”, Baekhyun parahti televisioruudussa paasaavalle naiselle, jonka äänessä oli jotain inhottavan oloista. Hän löysi jonkun painikkeen, josta volyymi alkoi laskea pikkuhiljaa. Ruskeatukkainen toivoi, ettei hän ollut herättänyt vahingossa koko taloa.

Baekhyun vaihtoi kanavaa useaan otteeseen, mutta kaapeli tarjosi hänelle vain mainoksia, trendikkäitä musiikkivideoita tai uutisia, jotka eivät ruokkineet hänen tarpeitaan millään tavalla. Mies sulki laitteen ja nousi ylös huokaisten syvään. Hän palasi pettyneenä takaisin omaan sänkyyn ja peitteli itsensä kevyellä peitolla. Ulkona oli alkanut tuulla, mutta ei kovin kovaa. Aurinko nousisi jonkun tunnin päästä, ruskeatukkainen mies halusi saada unen kiinni mahdollisimman pimeän aikaan, hän olisi kuoleman väsynyt, jos hän ei pystyisi ummistamaan silmiään ollenkaan. Miten ironista – henkilö, joka ei näe mitään selkeästi, ei pysty sulkemaan silmiään ja nukahtamaan.

Baekhyun kysyi puhelimeltaan kellonaikaa vielä kerran. Ei se ollut kuin seitsemän minuuttia enemmän kuin edellisellä kerralla. Hän hylkäsi luurin kädenmitan päässä olevalle yöpöydälle ja käänsi kylkeä. Edes Chanyeolin ajatteleminen ei saanut miestä unten maille. Siihen asti hän oli valunut höyhensaarille heti peiton korviin vedettyään, mutta jokin siinä illassa oli erilaista. Ruskeatukkainen ehti jo pelätä, että ukonilma olisi tulossa, mutta mikään sääpalvelu sellaista ei ollut ennustanut. Vaikka ei rajuilma mitään lupia kysellytkään.

Baekhyun veti sisään peitosta lähtevää tunkkaista tuoksua. Häntä ahdisti. Puhelin eksyi taas miehen käsiin ja piippasi akun ollessa vähänä. Baekhyun etsi laturin johdon sänkynsä vasemmalta puolelta ja liitti sen luuriin, joka kilahti ilmoittaakseen aloittavansa latauksen. Mies hymyili puhelimelleen ja melkein alkoi avautua sille, jos suuri haukotus ei olisi häirinnyt häntä.

Baekhyun rojahti vatsalleen ja painoi pään tyynyyn. Miten ihanaa olisi, jos joku olisi hänen vierellään yöt toisensa jälkeen. Miten paljon onnellisempi hän olisi, jos olisi joku, jota vasten painautua ja unohtaa mieltä painavat huolet. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään muistellessaan Chanyeolin sanoja vakavasta parisuhteesta. Ei hänkään mikään ekspertti ihmissuhteissa ollut, eihän hänellä ollut koskaan ollut mitään parisuhteita. Vain pinnallisia irtosuhteita, jotka olivat syntyneet vahvassa humalassa. Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan myöntänyt kenellekään – ei edes itselleen – tuntevansa mitään toista osapuolta kohtaan. Lisäksi häntä ihmetytti, että juuri Chanyeol oli saanut hänet tuntemaan sitä kaikkea, perhosia vatsassa, sisuskalujen mylläytymistä ylösalaisin ja jatkuvaa punastelua miestä miettiessään. Se suudelma oli ollut käännekohta; sen jälkeen Chanyeolin läheisyys oli tuntunut paljon luontevammalta. Se, kun hörökorva oli nukkunut Baekhyun kiinni itsessään, ruskeatukkaisen tuntiessa tämän hengityksen kasvojen ihollaan ja kuunnellut tämän rauhaisaa hengitystä, oli ollut kuin unta. Taianomaista unta, josta ei olisi koskaan halunnut herätä.

Baekhyun peitti päänsä tummanvihreällä tyynyllä. Hän huusi sänkyä vasten ja vaihtoi asentoa jälleen kerran. Oli alkanut sataa. Siinä vaiheessa ruskeatukkainen mies oli varma, että ukonilma oli tulossa.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun hämmästyi kuullessaan ovikellon soivan. Hän ei odottanut ketään ja hyungin oli määrä olla Bucheonissa. Ruskeatukkainen mies nousi sohvalta käännettyään taustalla soivaa musikkia pienemmälle kaukosäätimellä. Hän laski valkoisen, ohuen säätimen lasiselle sohvapöydälle ja kiirehti avaamaan oven.

”Anteeksi, kun mä tällä tavalla ilmoittamatta tulin”, Yixingin nolo naurahdus kiri Baekhyunin korviin. Tämän kasvoille nousi leveä hymy, mikä sai kiinalaismiehen hymyilemään itsekin.

”Sä olet aina tervetullut. Haluatko tulla sisään?” Baekhyun kysyi ja siirtyi pois ovelta.

”Kiitos, mielelläni”, Yixing sanoi. ”Mulla onkin sulle vähän asiaa.”

”Onko hyung ollut suhun yhteydessä?” Baekhyun arvasi, mutta Yixing vastasi kieltävästi.

”Mä olen ollut huolissani susta, en oikein tiedä itsekään miksi”, hän paljasti. Baekhyun tarttui sisään tulleen miehen käsivarteen ja kulki tämän kanssa avaraan keittiöön.

”Haluaisitko sä jotain juotavaa?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja oli jo menossa jääkaapille, mutta Yixing kieltäytyi kohteliaasti.

”Istu nyt vain alas”, mies sanoi rauhallisella äänellä ja laski olkalaukkunsä keittiön pöydälle. Baekhyun etsi lähimmän paikan ja istui alas jännittyneenä odottamaan, mitä asiaa Yixingillä oikein oli.

”No, mitä mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yixing hymyili lämpimästi.

”Joko sulla on avustaja?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut ilmaista ääneen, mitä hän ajatteli.

”Ei”, Baek huokaisi. ”Hyung ei ole löytänyt mitään kummoisia ehdokkaita.”

”Mikäs heissä mättää?” vanhempi kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”En vain pidä heidän persoonistaan”, Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. ”He kuulostavat liian vaativilta.”

”Mäkö en sitten ole?” Yixing nauroi. Baekhyun naurahti huvittuneena.

”Sillä tavalla sopivasti”, hän virnisti ja nousi uudelleen ylös. ”Mä keitän teetä.”

”Selvä on”, Yixing sanoi ja rentoutui. Hän seurasi tarkasti, miten Baekhyun löysi kaiken tarvitsemansa sellaisella itsevarmuudella, että mies alkoi jopa epäillä, oliko tämän näkö palautunut. Ainoa asia, missä mies ei meinannut onnistua, oli veden ottaminen hanasta.

”Onko veljesi paljon tällä?” Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun laski vedenkeittimen telakkaan ja laittoi kapistuksen päälle. Hän palasi posliinisen teekannun ääreen ja mittasi sinne oikean määrän irtoteetä.

”Ei oikeastaan”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Hän viipyi sen verran, että hän sai varmuuden, että pärjään omillani. Sen jälkeen hän on käynyt vain siivoamassa paikkoja ja tuomassa mulle ruokaa pari kertaa viikossa.”

”Tarvitsisit kuitenkin avustajaa useasti viikossa”, Yixing mutisi.

”Todellakin”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja nojasi tiskipöytään. ”Olisi joskus kiva saada kunnon ruokaa, kun olen elänyt mikrosapuskalla varmaan kohta kaksi viikkoa.”

”No varmasti”, Yixing päivitteli.

”Lisäksi laskut pitäisi maksaa ja jossain olisi kiva käydäkin. Voisin tietysti pyytää Chanyeolia viemään mut jonnekin, mutta en haluaisi vaivata häntä.”

”Ai te olette vielä yhteydessä”, Yixing virnisti. Baekhyun älähti miehen kiusoittelevalle äänensävylle.

”Joo me ollaan… kavereita”, Baekhyun mutisi ja kääntyi vedenkeittimen puoleen, kun se napsahti sammuksiin. ”Ehkä enemmänkin…” mies mutisi lähes äänettömästi.

”Sehän on hienoa”, Yixing hymyili.

Baekhyun kaatoi veden teekannuun kuin vanha tekijä ja laittoi kannen päälle antaen vihreän teen hautua posliinipannussa oman aikansa. Hän etsi kupit ja kiikutti kaiken tarjottimella pöytään varmoin ottein.

”Voisitko pikkuhiljaa mennä asiaan”, Baekhyun parahti istuessaan pöytään.

”Mä haluaisin tulla sun avustajaksi”, Yixing sanoi suoraan. Baekhyun innostui ja taputti käsiään yhteen ja tamppasi maata jaloillaan.

”Mä maksan sulle mitä vain sä haluat”, ruskeatukkainen lupasi.

”Ei se rahasta ole kiinni, vaan lähinnä ajasta”, Yixing sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. ”Mä pystyisin olemaan sun kanssa pari, kolme tuntia päivässä.”

”Se on ihan hyvä”, Baekhyun nyökkäsi. ”Eikä sun välttämättä tarvi käydä edes joka päivä.”

”Sulla ei ole varmaan mitään sitä vastaan, että sovitetaan aikataulut mun työvuoroihin”, mies sanoi ujosti.

”Ei todellakaan”, Baekhyun huudahti. ”Tottakai sä hoidat oman duunisi ensin.”

”Hyvä sitten”, Yixing sanoi ja tarttui posliiniseen teekannuun. ”Mä kaadan sullekin.”

Baekhyun työnsi edessään olevaa mukia kohti miestä. Hän kuunteli kuppiin valuvasta nesteestä kuuluvaa lorinaa ja haistoi vihreän teen aromin nenässään. Kuppi lämpeni hänen kämmeniänsä vasten ja lorina loppui.

”Saanko mä kysyä, mikä sai sut muuttamaan mielesi”, Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Yixing laski pannun puiselle alustalle ja otti kupin kuumaa lähemmäs itseään.

”No mä vähän mietin sua ja sitä, kun sanoi, että sä tarvitset mua”, Yixing sanoi vaimeasti hymyillen. ”Ja mä vähän ehdin kiintyä suhun, kun pidit mua niin tärkeänä.”

Baekhyun hymyili kuunnellessaan vanhempaa.

”Mulla ei ole ollut oikein juttukaveria sen jälkeen, kun sä pääsit kotiin”, kiinalaismies naurahti.

”Sä voit jutella mulle aina, ja mistä vain”, Baekhyun lupasi. ”Mullakin on ollut ikävä sua. Eteenkin silloin, kun täällä kävi yksi melko topakan oloinen täti siivoamassa, ei luoja”, hän parahti. ”Mun teki mieli lukittautua makkariin kuunnellessani sen tantan uksintaa.”

Yixing nauroi rennosti ja maistoi kulauksen teestä. Hän yllättyi osuneesta irtoteen annostelusta ja kehui sitä oikein ääneenkin. Lämmin tunne täytti Baekhyunin sisimmän. Hänestä tuntui ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa, ettei näön menettäminen ollutkaan niin huono juttu kuin se ensialkuun oli tuntunut.

”Nyt riittää lätinät”, Yixing huudahti kovempaan ääneen ja sai Baekhyunin parantamaan asentoaan. ”Kerrohan, mitä Chanyeolille kuuluu.”

Baekhyun punastui pienesti ja meinasi jättää vastaamatta puheenvuoroon, mutta Yixing kehotti tätä kertomaan vapaasti, mitä mieltä tämä oli hörökorvaisesta miehestä.

”Kyllähän mä olen huomannut, miten käyttäydyt hänen lähellään”, mies virnisti ja nosti teekupin huulilleen. Baekhyun punastui enemmän, mutta rohkeni kuitenkin avata suunsa. Hän luotti Yixingiin sen verran, ettei tämä tuomitsisi häntä niin rajusti kuin joku muu voisi. Mies näki varmasti työssään kaikenlaisia ihmisiä ja persoonia.

”Me… suudeltiin”, Baekhyun naurahti nolona. ”Ei me olla juteltu siitä, mitä se tarkoitti.”

”Mitä sä ajattelet asiasta?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Mä… taidan olla ihastunut häneen”, ruskeatukkainen myönsi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään ääneen pitävänsä jostakusta. Baekhyun ihmetteli, miten helpottavalta se oikein tuntui. ”Joo. Mä olen ihastunut häneen.”

”Milloin tapaatte seuraavan kerran?” Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

”Ei olla sovittu vielä.”

”Kerro sitten mulle, etten vain vahingossa häiritse teitä.”

”Hyung!” Baekhyun parahti ja repesi pieneen nauruun. Yixing nauroi mukana ja joi loistavan makuista teetä silmät tuikkien.

Baekhyun jutteli puhelimessa Chanyeolin kanssa. Miehen heleä nauru keskeytyi Baekbeomin rynnistäessä sisään asuntoon.

”Ehditkö sä jutella?” Beom kysyi selviydyttyään olohuoneeseen. Baekhyun osoitti puhelintaan etusormellaan ja koitti keskittyä kuuntelemaan Chanyeolin sensuellia henkäilyä siitä, miten ikävä tällä oli ruskeatukkaista ja miten tämä kaipasi miehen viereen. Baek oli juuri lupaamassa hänelle tulla kylään, mutta Beom oli sekoittanut kaikki.

”Olisi vähän tärkeää asiaa”, Beom henkäisi.

”Eikö se voi odottaa?” Baekhyun parahti ja oli heittää veljeään sohvatyynyllä, jos olisi osannut arvioida, missä päin huonetta tämä tarkalleen ottaen seisoi.

”Ei”, vanhempi veljeksistä sanoi tiukasti eikä antanut Baekhyunille muuta mahdollisuutta kuin lopettaa puhelu.

”Mä soitan sulle kohta takaisin”, Baekhyun mumisi puhelimeen. Chanyeol huokaisi pettyneenä, mutta kertoi kuitenkin odottavansa soittoa innolla. ”Hei sitten.”

Beom istui alas Baekhyunin vierelle ja laski kätensä miehen reidelle. Baekhyun säikähti liikettä ja sai isoveikan pyytämään anteeksi elettään.

”No, kakaise ulos vain”, ruskeatukkainen huudahti odottavaisena ja halusi saada tietää, mikä oli niin tärkeää, että hänen puhelunsa täytyi keskeyttää.

”Siitä yliajosta on tullut virallinen poliisilausunto”, Beom sanoi ja veti pinkan papereita esiin puvuntakkinsa uumenista.”Haluatko kuulla?”

”No totta helvetissä”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja nosti jalkansa ylös sohvalle. Hän jännittyi, niin kauan hän oli odottanut virallista selvitystä tilanteesta. ”Joudunko mä vankilaan?”

”Et”, Beom sanoi rauhallisena. ”Tässä kirjeessä lukee, että ensimmäinen kesäkuuta kello 10.17 tapahtunut auton ja polkupyörän välinen kolari oli onnettomuus. Tapahtumaan osallisena olleita ja silminnäkijöitä on kuultu tarvittavan monta kertaa ja lääkärin lausunnot tapaukseen liittyen on saatu. Tilanteessa toiminut sairauskohtauksen saanut auton kuljettaja teki kaikkensa välttääkseen suuremmat vahingot. Polkupyöräilijän sai päähän kohdistuneesta iskusta retrogardisen amnesian sekä luunmurtuman.”

”Luojan kiitos”, Baekhyun huokaisi kuin kivi olisi tippunut hänen sydämeltään. Mies oli hermoillut vankilaan joutumisesta tai murhasyytteen saamisesta jo ties kuinka monta yötä ja melkein menettänyt yöunensa siinä hutakassa.


	11. Chapter 11

Heinäkuun ensimmäinen päivä oli ollut tuskaisen helteinen. Koko kaupunki kärsi jatkuvasta hikoilusta ja nestehukasta jo ties monennettako päivää perätysten. Onneksi aurinko oli jo laskenut ja ilma viilennyt sen seurauksena muutamalla asteella. Chanyeolin asunnossa oli kolme suurta tuuletinta, mutta nekään eivät saaneet kämpän lämpötilaa inhimillisiin lukemiin.

Baekhyun makoili nahkaisella sohvalla ja piteli käsiään vatsansa päällä. Tämän kasvot olivat vääntyneet haaveilevaan virneeseen, silmät olivat kiinni ja hymynkare huulilla.

”Eikö sulla ole kuuma?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vähensi vaatetta entisestään. Hän oli joutunut vaihtamaan t-paitansa hihattomaan toppiin ja pitkät shortsit lyhyempiin. Baekhyun puolestaan oli melkein täydessä vaatetuksessa eikä näyttänyt reagoivan helteeseen mitenkään normaalisti.

”Ei”, hän sanoi ja lepäsi paikoillaan vielä pari sekuntia, kunnes pomppasi istuma-asentoon. ”Mutta tuo mulle silti juomista.”

”Hae itse”, Chanyeol tuhahti helteestä ärtyneenä ja pyyhki otsalle kertyneitä hikipisaroita pois. Nopeasti hän muisti, että Baekhyun ei tuntenut paikkoja saatika jääkaapin sisältöä, ja päätyi pyytämään anteeksi kärkästä kommenttiaan. Baekhyun nauroi kuunnellessaan, miten avojaloin tallustava Yeol siirtyi keittiöön ja puhisi kuumuuden muuttuessa hetki hetkeltä sietämättömämmäksi.

Chanyeol etsi pakastimesta jääpaloja. Hän oli varma, että niitä oli ollut siellä, kun tämä oli tutustunut kämppänsä muonatarjontaan. Kukaan ei ollut voinut käyttääkään niitä, kun kenelläkään muulla ei ollut avainta tämän asuntoon. Kyungsoo oli palauttanut oman avaimensa postiluukun kautta aikaisemmin päivällä.

”Vauhtia, Park!” Baekhyun huudahti vaativasti sohvalta ja nosti molemmat jalkansa ylös. Chanyeol etsi jääkaapista appelsiinimehua ja kaatoi sitä kahteen korkeaan lasiin. Hän kävi pakastinlokerot vielä kerran lävitse, muttei nähnyt jääpaloja missään. Olisiko Jongdae kylässä käydessään korjannut ne parempaan talteen.

”Siinä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi lasin Baekhyunin eteen. Mies hapuili lasia hetken, mutta paikansi sen nopeasti. Hän kiitti mehusta ja joi juomaa antaumuksella. Chanyeol seurasi ruskeatukkaisen nopeita liikkeitä huvittuneena.

”Mulla on ollut vähän ikävä sua”, mustatukkainen naurahti ja sai Baekhyunin irrottamaan huulensa juomalasista. Hän korjasi kurkkuaan ja koitti jatkaa juomista.

”Olisit sitten tullut käymään”, hän sanoi ja kohautti kulmakarvojaan, ehkä harkitusti, ehkä ei. Chanyeol nyökkäsi.

”Ehkä olisi pitänyt”, hän murahti ja nousi ylös. ”Mä en saata olla täällä, liian kuuma!”

”Mene käymään suihkussa”, Baekhyun sanoi rauhallisena. Yeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja katsoi sohvalla juomaansa litkivää miestä hämmentyneenä. ”Anna mulle kaukosäädin, tsekkaan vaikka sillä aikaa, mitä televisio tarjoaa.”

”No, jos mä nopeasti käyn”, Yeol mutisi edelleen hämmentyneenä hoikan miehen ehdotuksesta. ”Siinä”, Yeol sanoi ja laski kaukosäätimen Baekhyunin reiden päälle.

”Älä laita liian isolle, että kuulen, jos sulla tulee jotain asiaa. Huudat vain, niin tulen paikalle.”

”Mä olen jo iso, kyllä mä pärjään”, Baekhyun kiherteli huvittuneena ja etsi virtapainikkeen säätimen yläosasta. Chanyeol ohjeisti miestä, mistä kohti kanavan vaihtonäppäin löytyi ja ruskeatukkainen patisti miehen suihkuun. Yeol ei saanut silmäänsä irti sohvalla rennosti istuvasta miehestä, joka näytti valuneen ajatuksiinsa heti hörökorvan astuttua takavasemmalle. Mustatukkainen Chanyeol törmäsi melkein pesuhuoneen oveen ja ravisti itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja uskaltautui jättämään musiikin tahtiin päätään nyökyttävän miehen yksin vieraaseen olohuoneeseen.

Chanyeol riisui vähäiset vaatteensa ja lipui suihkun alle. Vaikka vesi oli kylmää, ei se tuntunut helpottavan tämän tuskaa millään tavalla. Vaikka Jongdae oli väittänyt Yeolin rakastavan kesää, hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, ettei helle ollut hänen lempiasiansa. Mielummin hän seisoisi kahdenkymmenen asteen pakkasessa pelkissä kalsareissa ja nauttisi siitä, ettei hiki valunut joka hetki joka paikasta. Okei, ehkä ei nyt ihan niinkään, mutta se kuumuus oli sietämätöntä.

Oli kulunut kuukausi siitä, kun Chanyeolin muisti oli lähtenyt. Hän oli viettänyt suurimman osan ajastaan opiskellen elämäänsä elämää eikä ollut valmistautunut mitenkään tulevaisuuteen. Hän oli sairaslomalla vielä ainakin kuukauden, hän ei pystynyt työskentelemään toimistossa lähinnä sen vuoksi, ettei hän pystynyt edes muistamaan, mitä hän kauppasi. Yeol oli uskaltautunut soittamaan myös sisarelleen, joka oli yhtä kauhuissaan miehen amnesiasta kuin hörökorva itse. Hyvä ettei Yoora ollut ottanut ensimmäistä lentoa Etelä-Koreaan, kun mies oli kertonut nykyisestä elämäntilanteestaan. Oli isosisko kuullut Yeolin onnettomuudesta vanhemmiltaan, mutta nämä olivat kaunistelleet asiaa halutessaan olla huolestumatta Amerikassa opiskelevaa vanhempaa siskoa.

Chanyeol oli myös yrittänyt miettiä päänsä puhki, mikä kumma hänen ja Kyungsoon tarina oikein oli. Mies oli kuolla uteliaisuudesta, mikä oli saanut tämän kiinnostumaan siitä lyhyestä, suurisilmäisestä miehestä, jonka läpitunkeva katse sai hörökorvan niskavillat pystyyn kerta toisensa jälkeen. Yeol oli käynyt kaikki asunnostaan löytyvät vihkot lävitse, olisiko hänellä ollut jotain päiväkirjan tyyppistä muistiota jossakin, mutta tämä oli joutunut pettymään monta kertaa. Hän löysi vain runojen tai laulujen luonnoksia, joissa ei vaikuttanut olevan minkäänlaista järjen hiventä. Yeol oli käynyt myös hakemassa tavaransa Kyungsoon luota, tämä oli pakannut kaiken mustaan muovisäkkiin ja jättänyt sen ulko-oven eteen viesti päällä, jossa luki ”hyvää loppuelämää” ilman sen kummempia hyvästejä. Hörökorva oli koittanut miettiä jotain järkevää selitystä aiheuttamalleen mielipahalle, mutta hän oli päätynyt toimimaan siinä tilanteessa parhalla näkemällään tavalla. Hän ei tuntenut Kyungsoota, mies oli tälle täysin vieras, joten ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin sanoa asiat suoraan ja ottaa haukut niskoille. Ei se edes tuntunut mitenkään henkilökohtaiselta. Jos Yeol muistaisi edes jotain, tilanne saattaisi olla täysin päinvastainen. Ehkä hän ja Kyungsoo olisivat onnellisesti yhdessä ja ehkä hörökorva ei koskaan olisi tavannut sairaalassa tähän painautunutta ruskeatukkaista ikätoveria.

Baekhyun oli pitänyt Chanyeoliin yhteyttä viimeisen puolentooista viikon aikana säännöllisesti, mikä lämmitti mustatukkaisen mieltä todella paljon. He olivat jutelleet puhelimessa useita kymmeniä minuutteja, kinastellen nuudeleitten maustamisesta tai elokuvista, joita teatterissa pyöri. He olivat tavanneet muutamaan otteeseen ja istuneet sohvalla vierekkäin, kiinni toisissaan ja pysyneet hiljaa. Suudelmia ei oltu vaihdettu. Baekhyun tuntui olevan kiinnostunut läheisemmästä kontaktista ja tarjonnut mahdollisuuksia Yeolille osoittaa kiintymystä muutenkin kuin kädestä kiinni pitämisellä, mutta Yeol oli sulkeutunut kuoreensa jostain syystä. Ei se johtunut Baekhyunista, vaan hänestä itsestään. Hän ei halunnut päätyä antamaan fyysisille läheisyyden tarpeilleen valtaa, kun Baekhyun oli lähes suoraan ilmoittanut olemassa olevista tunteista häntä kohtaan. Yeol nautti Baekhyunin seurasta kaikilla tasoilla, mutta häntä pelotti, olisiko hänessä miestä sitoutua ruskeatukkaiseen siinä elämäntilanteessa. Kaikki se muistamattomuus ja menneisyyden opiskelu verotti tämän voimia joka päivä. Joskus hän oli salaa toivonut voivansa ottaa minkä muun tahansa diagnoosin itselleen kuin amnesian. Oli uskomattoman väsyttävää tavata päivittäin asioita tai ihmisiä, jotka olivat muille itsestäänselvyys, mutta Yeol joutui miettimään, oliko hänellä niitä kohtaan millainen side ja kuinka se oli kehittynyt. Kuinka usein hän oli syönyt jotain sellaista ruokaa, joka oli saanut hänet melkein oksentamaan. Kuinka monesti hän oli tavannut naapureitaan, jotka olivat tulleet kysymään, missä mies oli viime aikoina ollut ja mitä hän oli tehnyt. Lisäksi ainoa, joka häntä elämäntilanteessa tuki, oli Jongdae, joka ei ollut pitänyt yhteyttä niinkään usein kuin mies olisi toivonut.

Chanyeol oli päättänyt salata amnesian ja sen aiheuttaneen onnettomuuden Baekhyunilta, jolla oli tarpeeksi hankalaa surkean näkönsä kanssa. Mies tuntui lisäksi olevan sellainen, joka otti toisten huolet omakseen. Oli parempi säästää mies tiedolta, ja antaa tämän luulla, että hörökorva oli ollut sairaalassa vain ja ainoastaan murtuneen käden takia. Jos miesten suhde syventyisi joskus aikojen kuluttua, ehkä totuuden kertominen voisi olla sitten ajankohtaisempaa.

Chanyeol lopetti viilentävän suihkunsa kuin seinään. Häntä ei enää huvittanut seisokella juoksevan veden alla. Hän astui ulos kopista suljettuaan hanan ja kietoi valkoisen pyyhkeen alakroppansa peitoksi. Hän katsoi höyryn peitossa olevaa peiliä ja pyyhkäisi kädellään sen pintaa nähdäkseen, kuinka väsyneeltä hän näytti. Yeol päätti ryhdistäytyä, nauttia Baekhyunin seurasta, kun mies oli kerran tullut kylään. Miehen isoveli oli heittänyt ruskeatukkaisen oikean kerrostalon pihaan, jossa hörökorva oli ollut vastassa odottamassa. Baekhyunin isoveli näytti erittäin mukavalta ihmiseltä, juuri sellaiselta, kuin Baekhyun oli kuvaillutkin.

”Ai sä tulit jo”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja vaihtoi kanavaa tiuhaan tahtiin. Yeol istui vettä valuvana sohvan vallanneen hoikan nuoren miehen viereen ja kertoi lyhyen suihkun olleen erittäin virkistävä ja tehokas. Hän ehkä vähän valehteli, mutta kuumuuden kylmä vesi oli huuhtonut pois, hetkellisesti.

Baekhyun inisi tuntiessaan märän ihon painautuvan käsivarttaan vasten. Chanyeol nauroi tämän irvistelylle ja läheni sohvaperunaksi muuttunutta miestä yhä innokkaammin. Baekhyun pukkasi miestä kauemmas lujaa kädellään rintakehästä ja vinkui kovaan ääneen.

”Siellä alkaa joku draamasarja, mä haluaisin kuunnella sitä”, ruskeatukkainen parahti ja oli lyödä hänen päälleen yrittävää miestä kaukosäätimellä, mutta Yeol nappasi kapistuksen miehen kädestä ja heitti sen puolen metrin päässä olevalle sohvapöydälle. Baekhyun henkäisi järkyttyneenä ja kauhistui, kun Chanyeol painoi tämän pehmeää sohvaa vasten ja rojahti tämän päälle lukiten miehen alleen itsevarmasti.

Chanyeol katsoi inhoavaa ilmettä kasvoilleen kehittävää Baekhyunia haikeasti hymyillen ja mietti, miksei hän pystynyt antamaan itseään miehelle. Ruskeatukkainen oli kaikin puolin loistava sekä ulkoisesti että sisäisesti. Joku muu varmasti ottaisi miehen heti, jos siihen vain tulisi tilaisuus.

Baekhyunin kädet läsähtivät Yeolin poskille ja saivat tämän ärähtämään rankoista otteista. Baekhyun kikatti miehen alla ja veti tämän lähemmäs itseään. Yeol tuijotti hymyilevää Baekia huvittuneena ja tutki tämän ruskeita silmiä kolmen sentin päästä. Yeol ei pystynyt uskomaan, että toinen ei pystynyt käsittelemään edessään olevaa tietoa samalla tavalla kuin terveet silmät omaava ihminen.

”Meinaatko sä suudella mua vai et?” Baekhyun kysyi ja palautti Yeolin takaisin maan pinnalle. Chanyeol kuroi heidän välissä olleet sentit umpeen ja sai allaan olevan miehen mutisemaan onnellisena. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö toisen suuteleminen tuntunut hyvältä, mutta kaikki se stressi, joka hänen amnesiansa oli aiheuttanut, tykytti takaraivossa. Chanyeol tunsi Baekhyunin hamuavat huulet omillaan, mutta joutui vetäytymään kauemmas tästä aiheuttaen lyhyemmälle silminnähtävän pettymyksen.

”Anteeksi”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nousi pois toisen päältä. Baekhyun kampesi itsensä ylös ja tarttui Yeolia tämän olkapäästä. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä ruskeatukkaisen ympärille ja painoi päänsä tämän kaulakuoppaan. Baekhyun hämmästyi mustatukan eleestä, mutta otti tämän suojelevaan halaukseen kyselemättä mitään sen enempää.

”Anteeksi”, hörökorva toisti pahoillaan olevana.

”Kaikki on hyvin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja kuljetti sormiaan Yeolin pehmeissä hiuksissa. ”Kaikki on okei.”


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun havahtui ovikellon hervottomaan kilinään. Hän nousi huokaisten ylös keittiön pöydän äärestä ja huokaisi puoliääneen, ettei hän odottanut yhtään ketään. Ovikellon jatkuva huutaminen tuntui vai yltyvän, kun ruskeatukkainen mies tuntui olevan liian hidas liikkeissään.

”Joo, joo, kyllä mä tulen”, mies parahti ja laittoi vähän vauhtia askeleihinsa, varomatta kuitenkaan kompastumatta eteisessä olevaan mattoon, johon hän oli langennut muutamaan otteeseen.

Baekhyun avasi oven ja sai jatkuvan kellon kilinän loppumaan kuin seinään. Mies hämmästyi, kun tuli aivan hiljaista muutamaksi sekunniksi. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, kuka oven takana olisi, henkilöstä ei lähtenyt mitään tunnistettavaa hajua tai ääntä, niin kaukana ihminen oli.

Baekhyun älähti tuntiessaan vahvat kädet lanteillaan. Hänet vedettiin kiinni toiseen, pidempään henkilöön ja tuttu tuoksu valtasi hänen hajuaistinsa. Leveä hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille, mutta sekin oli rikottu intohimoisen suudelman voimasta aivan varoittamatta. Baekhyun koitti vetäytyä kauemmas nälkäisestä huuliparista, mutta intiimi hetki oli niin houkutteleva, että se sai hänen puolestaan jatkua vaikka loppuelämän ajan. Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin sisään tämän asuntoon ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hänen kätensä eksyi lyhyemmän valkoisen kauluspaidan alle tämän paljaaseen selkään ja huulet löysivät tiensä tämän kaulalle. Baekhyun tirskahti kovaan ääneen, muttei saanut Yeolia lopettamaan hänen terrorisointiaan.

Kova yskähdys jonkun metrin päästä sai Yeolin hätkähtämään ja nostamaan suurentuneet silmänsä keittiön ovenkarmiin nojaavaan Yixingiin, jonka kasvoilla oli yhtä huvittnut virnistys kuin Baekhyuninkin.

”Ai, sulla onkin vieraita”, Chanyeol henkäisi maailman kiusaantuneimmalla äänellä ja laski punaiset kasvonsa alas Yixingistä. ”Olisit sanonut…”

”En saanut suunvuoroa”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja veti Chanyeolin mukanaan keittiöön. ”Jostain kumman syystä.”

”Mä voin tulla jollain toisellakin ajalla”, Chanyeol yritti, mutta ruskeatukkainen ei päästänyt häntä lähtemään, kun tämä oli kerran raahannut itsensä Sincheoniin.

”Yixing suostui sittenkin mun avustajaksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ylpeänä. ”Opeteltiin juuri lukemaan.”

Chanyeol koitti saada normaalin värin kasvoilleen ja katsoa mieshoitajaa silmiin, mutta hän ei pystynyt, se oli liian noloa. ”Sehän on hienoa.”

”Baekhyunie on motivoitunut. Hän oppii nopeasti”, Yixing sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun istui takaisin paikalleen ja tarttui pöydällä olevaan kirjaan, joka oli täynnä koholla olevia pisteitä.

”Hyung, keittäisitkö teetä?” Baekhyun pyysi, mutta kiharatukkainen kiinalaismies vastasi kysymykseen väittämällä Baekhyunin itse tekemän teen olevan paljon parempaa.

”Mä voin”, Yeol sanoi ja siirtyi koluamaan keittiön kaappeja kasvot edelleen häpeästä helottaen. Baekhyun nauroi Yeolille tuntiessaan tämän häpeän ja tarttui viereisellä paikalla istuvaa Yixingiä hihasta.

”Hän ei ole koskaan käyttäytynyt noin spontaanilla tavalla”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja tunsi taputuksen olkapäällään. Yeol seurasi kaksikon kuiskuttelua kauempaa ja äännähti vaativasti.

”Kamoon, hän tietää susta!” Baekhyun parahti kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol nielaisi kiusaantuneestija kääntyi takaisin teekannun ääreen. ”Hän on kuittaillut mulle jo sairaalassa.”

”Ai”, Yeol henkäisi.

”Mä olen pistänyt merkille, miten katsot häntä”, Yixing sanoi Yeolille, onnellinen hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol naurahti nolona, Baekhyun puolestaan kiinnostui vuotta vanhemman puheista ja veti tämän lähemmäs itseään.

”Miten?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen, viitaten miehen edelliseen lauseeseen. Yixing tarttui miestä kädestä tehostakseen sanojaan.

”Siten, miten en ole nähnyt hänen katsovan ketään muuta”, Yixing kuiskasi ja sai Baekhyunin kikattamaan typeränä. Rusketukkainen mies tarttui edessään olevaan kirjaan ja alkoi kuljettaa etusormeaan tutkaillen pisteiden päällä.

”Tämä on ieung, eikö niin?” Baekhyun kysyi. Yixing nyökkäsi.

”Joo, neljä pistettä. Havaitse tarkkaan, missä kohti ne sijaitsevat.”

Baekhyun oli omistanut paksun kirjan jo monta päivää, mutta hän ei ollut viitsinyt tutkia masentavan oloista teosta muutamaa minuuttia kauempaa. Vasta Yixingin pitäessä hänelle seuraa tämä oli kiinnostunut opiskelemaan lukemista oikein kunnolla.

”Ei tämä nyt niin vaikeaa olekaan”, ruskeatukkainen henkäisi innostuneena. Chanyeol vilkaisi keittiön pöydän ääreen uppoutunutta kaksikkoa hymyillen. Yixing paransi asentoaan ja kääntyi katsomaan tiskipöydän ääressä ähräävää miestä. Yeolin kasvot lehahtivat jälleen yhtä punaisiksi kuin hetki sitten.

”Miten sun käsi?” Yixing kysyi kiinnostuneena.

”Ei se enää ole kipeä. Saatan jopa nostaa jotain kevyttä”, Yeol vastasi esitettyyn kysymykseen ujosti. Yixing nyökkäsi ja kääntyi nopeasti takaisin huomiota haluavan oppilaan puoleen.

* * *

Televisiosta kantautuvat hiljaiset keskustelun äänet rikkoivat kolmiossa vallitsevan hiljaisuuden. Chanyeol oli nukahtanut sohvan toiseen päähän, Baekhyun oli valunut ajatuksiinsa. Hän ei tiennyt missä ja miten Yeol oleskeli, hän ei kuullut edes tämän hengitystä. Ruskeatukkainen vaihtoi asentoa sohvalla ja potkaisi vahingossa Yeolia kyynärpäähän. Mustatukkainen havahtui hereille ja katsoi raajojansa suoristavaa miestä ärtyneenä.

”Sori”, Baekhyun murahti ponnettomasti ja kääntyi kyljelleen pitkällä sohvalla. Hän laski jalkansa Yeolin syliin ja hymyili salaa, kun mies tarttui tämän pohkeesta ja hieroi sitä varovasti.

”Katoitko sä tota?” Baekhyun kysyi ja viittasi televisioon, jonka äänet olivat niin pienellä, ettei meneillä olleessa ohjelmassa huutaminenkaan kuulostanut mitenkään merkittävän tunteikkaalta.

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sammutti television vieressään olevalla säätimellä. ”Nukahdin.”

”Väsyttääkö sua?” Baekhyun kysyi ja sulki silmänsä.

”Joo”, mies vastasi ja antoi itsensä valahtaa täysin rennoksi. Hänkin sulki silmänsä ja nappasi kevyen unen saman tien. Baekhyunin päässä pyöri vain äskettäin opettelemansa braille ja asiat, joista hän oli Yixingin kanssa jutellut. Kiinalaismies oli asettanut Baekhyunin jokaiselle tärkeälle kontaktille omat soittoäänensä ja lisäillyt pikavalintoja yhteystietoihin. Lisäksi hän oli ladannut tämän puhelimeen uutta musiikkia ja hankkinut muutamia äänikirjoja tylsien päivien varalle. Yixing oli myös järjestänyt jääkaapin uudelleen ja siirtänyt yläkaapeista kaikki helposti rikoutuvat ja painavat astiat pois. Baekhyunin vaatekaappi oli myös uudessa järjestyksessä, he olivat yhdessä laittaneet Yerinin tuomat vaatteet oikeille paikoille ja heittäneet iloiset high fivet sen jälkeen, kun kaikki oli valmista.

”Paljonko kello?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tunsi, miten Yeol hätkähti hänen jalkojensa alla.

”Puoli kymmenen”, hörökorva murahti matalalla äänellä ja haukotteli.

”Mennäänkö nukkumaan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi ylös istuma-asentoon. Chanyeol avasi toisen silmänsä ja mulkaisi yhtäkkiä niin energisen näköistä miestä typertyneenä.

”Vai onko sulla jotain sitä vastaan, että heräisit aamulla mun vierestä ja ehkä mahdollisesti keittäisit vaikka kahvit ja tekisit aamupalaa…” Baekhyun hymyili viekkaasti. Chanyeol tuhahti.

”Mitä sä sitten tekisit?” hän kysyi.

”Kamoon, mä olen sokea, en näe edes missä mä olen”, ruskeatukkainen parahti kasvot täysin vakavana. Chanyeol repesi raikuvaan nauruun.

”Sanoo mies, joka on päivästä 20 tuntia yksin ja elää kuin mitään ei olisi vialla”, hörökorva murahti ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Baekhyun painautui sohvan päähän käpertynyttä miestä vasten ja laski poskensa tämän olkapäätä vasten.

”Okei voitit”, hän virnisti. ”Mutta jääthän sä yöksi?”

”Jään”, Chanyeol hymyili ja kietoi kätensä viereen ilmestyneen miehen ympärille. Baekhyun karjaisi Yeolin kaapatessa hänet mukaansa ja raahasi miehen kohti makuuhuonetta.

”Sä halusit nukkua”, Yeol sanoi ja pukkasi miehen sängylle istumaan. Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja levitti kätensä pitkin sänkyä. Chanyeol rojahti miehen viereen ja käpertyi tätä vasten kyljelleen, vieden jalan lyhyemmän päälle ja sulki silmänsä leveästi hymyillen. Baekhyun hymyili onnellisena ja mumisi huvittuneena, ettei se ihan niin mennyt. Kaksikko makasi siististi pedatun sängyn päällä täysissä pukeissa, valmiina vaikka lähtemään käymään ulkona, jos niin halusivat.

”Mun pitäisi käydä suihkussa”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja naurahti, kun Yeol kiristi otettaan hänen ympärillään. ”Oikeasti.”

”Käy aamulla”, Chanyeol hymähti eikä päästänyt Baekista irti, vaikka tämä kuinka yritti vääntelehtiä itsensä irti.

Baekhyun heräsi kuullessaan jonkun sanovan jotain. Hän nosti päätään vähän tyynystä ja muisti, että Chanyeol oli hänen kanssaan. Hörökorva vaihtoi asentoa ja parahti kovaäänisesti saaden ruskeatukkaisen järkyttymään pahasti ja nousemaan istuma-asentoon.

”Oletko sä kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski kätensä Yeolin päälle. Hän ravisti mutisevaa miestä muutamaan otteeseen, mutta tämä ei lopettanut epäselvää muminaa.

”Nukutko sä?” Baekhyun henkäisi ja päätteli, että miehen täytyi nähdä jotain pahaa unta. Hoikka mies haukotteli väsyneesti ja palasi takaisin makuulle. Yeol pyörähti kauemmas Baekista ja karjaisi uudelleen.

”Kuoletko sä?” Baekhyun kauhistui ja kirosi, kun ei pystynyt näkemään, miten mies sängyllä oikein heilui. Hän ei voinut tietää oliko tämä oikeasti tuskissaan vaiko näkikö hän vain unta.

Baekhyun tuhahti vierestään pyörähtäneelle miehelle ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän peitteli itsensä kevyellä peitolla ja valui takaisin unten maille.


	13. Chapter 13

Aamu oli valjennut Soulin ylle. Liikenteen äänet kantautuivat ulkoa avonaisesta ikkunasta ja kesäinen tuulenvire pukkasi lämpimän tuulahduksen sisälle asuntoon. Chanyeol katsoi peilikuvaansa jääkaapin rautaisesta kahvasta ja vannoi, että hänen silmäpussinsa näkyivät kauas ja pahasti. Hän oli herännyt aamulla viiden aikaan nähdessään pahaa unta eikä ollut sen jälkeen ummistanut silmiään hetkeksikään.

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Yeolin niskassa tämän muistellessa viime yön painajaissarjaa. Hän oli kuollut unissaan varmaan seitsemän kertaa. Mustatukkainen pudisti päätään ja palasi todellisuuteen muistaessaan, että hän oli alkamassa valmistamaan aamiasta. Baekhyun nukkui vielä, ainakaan tämä ei ollut poistunut makuuhuoneesta sille aamulle.

Chanyeol kaatoi kahvia tummansiniseen mukiin ja nosti sen terveellä kädellä. Hän nuuhki herkullisen tuoksuista juomaa ja toivoi sen herättävän hänet oikein kunnolla. Kolme tuntia hän oli pyörinyt sängyssä, löytämättä hyvää asentoa tai pystymättä nukahtamaan.

Yeol hätkähti nähdessään, miten ruskeatukkainen Baekhyun nojasi makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja haukotteli. Hörökorva siirsi paistinpannun pois liekiltä ja tervehti puoliunenessa olevaa miestä matalalla äänellä. Baekhyun hymyili ja lausui hyvät huomenet iloisesti.

”Oletko valvonut kauan?” hän kysyi ja löntysti keittiöön, istui pöydän ääreen ja risti jalkansa.

”Jotain pari tuntia”, Yeol sanoi ja etsi astiakaapista puhtaan kupin, johon hän kaatoi kahvia.

“Näin jotain hirveää painajaista.”

”Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun tirskahti. ”Luulin, että kuolet oikeasti.”

”No et kai sentään”, hörökorva naurahti ja kiikutti kahvin Baekhyunin eteen, joka tarttui kuppiin välittömästi. Ruskeatukkaukkainen kiitti ja hörppäsi kupista. Yeol palasi takaisin hellan ääreen ja kyseli Baekhyunilta, mitä tämä halusi syödä aamiaiseksi.

”Onko sulla suunnitelmia täksi päiväksi?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana ja otti hörpyn kahvistaan. Yeol mutristi huuliaan ja mietti.

”Eipä oikeastaan”, hän vastasi ja kertoi miettineensä, pitäisikö hänen tavata Jongdae, mutta oikeastaan häntä ei huvittanut. ”Kuinka niin?”

”Haluaisitko sä lähteä mun ja Yixing hyungin kanssa torille? Tänään pitäisi olla hyvä ilma.”

Chanyeol mietti hetken aikaa ja alkoi innostua asiasta. Mikä olisi parempi tapa viettää päivää kuin nauttia auringon paisteesta ja syödä jäätelöä kilpaa toisten kanssa.

”Voin mä tullakin”, mustatukkainen hymyili ja sai Baekhyunin virnistämään onnellisesti.

Chanyeol päätti valmistaa vain yhden lajin aamiaisen. Hän oli nähnyt miten Yixing tarjosi kaiken Baekhyunille samasta kulhosta, joten hän päätti tehdä samoin. Mies etsi oikean kokoiset kulhot alakaapista ja täytti ne paistetulla riisillä, miedosti chilillä maustetulla porsashöystöllä sekä sivuannoksilla, joita kaapista oli löytynyt. Hän laski annoksen Baekhyunin eteen ja ojensi tälle hopeisen lusikan sekä syömäpuikot. Baekhyun kiitti ruuasta ja alkoi selostaa samalla Yixingin kanssa edellisenä päivänä suunnitellusta reissusta torille ja läheiseen liikekeskukseen.

”Olisi kiva käydä syömässä jotain, vaikka hampparit”, Baekhyun nauroi ja ahtoi suunsa täyteen aamiaista. Chanyeol tirskahti näylle ja myönsi idean olevan hyvä.

”Monelta hyung tulee?” hörökorva kysyi ja maistoi nopeaa luomustaan.

”Kolmelta.”

”Tässähän on hyvin aikaa”, Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun kiinnostui.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?”

”Nukkuminen”, mustatukka hörähti välittömäsrti. ”Väsyttää niin helvetisti.”

* * *

Chanyeol istui puisen pöydän ääressä ja katsoi haikeana, miten Yixing ja Baekhyun juttelivat torimyyjien, seitsemänkymmenissä olevien naisten kanssa. Hörökorva hymyili aina kun Baekhyun hymyili, siinä oli jotain todella koukuttavaa. Nelikon keskustelu näytti olevan mielenkiintoinen, Yeol saattoi vain arvata, mistä he puhuivat.

Yixing otti vastaan tarjottimellisen ruokaa ja kiitti siitä kuuluvasti. Baekhyun tarttui kiinalaismiehen käsivarteen ja kaksikko otti kurssin kohti pöytää, jossa mustatukkainen odotti. Baekhyunin ja Yixingin yhteistyö oli niin saumatonta, että Yeolia melkein kävi kateeksi. Hän ei ollut läheskään niin samalla aaltopituudella ruskeatukkaisen hoikan miehen kanssa kuin kikkaratukkainen Yixing.

”Mä vähän innostuin”, Baekhyun henkäisi ilosesti istuessaan neljälle hengelle tarkoitetun pöydän ääreen. Suurella tarjottimella oli kolme annosta riisiä, padallinen merenelävistä tehtyä muhennosta sekä monia sivuannoksia.

”Hirveä nälkä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui puisiin kertakäyttöisiin syömäpuikkoihin.

”Syö, syö”, Baekhyun tirskahti. Yeol katsahti toisella puolla istuvaan mieheen, joka keräsi isoimpaan kulhoon Baekhyunille osan jokaisesta sivuannoksesta ja lisäsi pääruokalajia joukkoon reilulla kädellä. Yixing huomasi Chanyeolin epäilevän ilmeen ja nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti.

”Ei sun tarvi odottaa”, kiinalaismies hymyili. Chanyeol naurahti hermostuneesti, hänen olisi pitänyt odottaa, että vuotta vanhempi aloittaisi syömisen.

”Niin paljon kuin jaksat”, Baekhyun lisäsi ja antoi Yeolille vauhtia. Hän tarttui omaan riisikulhoonsa ja maistoi ensimmäisen palan ateriasta. Ruokahalu nousi välittömästi ja mies löysi itsensä maistelemasta kaikkea tarjolla olevaa.

Baekhyun tarttui Yixingin ojentamaan kulhoon. Chanyeol antoi hänelle muovisen lusikan ja sai tämän hymyilemään leveästi. Baekhyun kiitti ruoasta ja kävi sen kimppuun vähintään yhtä innokkaasti kuin ikätoverinsa. Yixing otti myös kulhon ja kertoi syövänsä hyvin. Keskustelu alkoi kiinalaismiehen johdolla tämän kertoessa eräästä hyvästä perheen perinnereseptistä, jolla sai merenelävistä herkullisia. Chanyeol hämmästyi, miten kiinnostavalta ruoanlaitto ja reseptit hänestä tuntuivat. Mies oli pyöräyttänyt aamulla loistavan aamiaisen eikä olisi millään uskonut, että se oli tullut hänen käsistään. Oikeastaan tarkemmin ajateltuna, hänen oli ollut tarvinnut miettiä lainkaan keittiössä toimiessaan, hän oli vain mennyt ja tehnyt. Ilmeisesti hän oli kovakin kokki.

Aamua muistellessaan Yeolin mieleen putkahti se painajainen, joka oli stressannut häntä koko alkupäivän. Se, että eteensä ilmestyneen auton ratissa oli Baekhyun, täytyi olla jotain alitajunnan hämärää pilaa. Yixing huomasi miehen vakavoituneen ilmeen ja laski kätensä Yeolin kipsatun käden päälle.

”Oletko kunnossa?” mies kysyi hiljaa, niin, ettei Baekhyun vaikuttanut kuulevan kysymystä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, mutta hänen silmiensä tuike kertoi aivan jotain muuta.

”Mä näin vain jotain ihan tyhmää painajaista viime yönä. Se vähän vaivaa”, Chanyeol vastasi hiljaa. ”Ei sen kummempaa.”

”Onneksi unet ovat vain unia”, Yixing hymyili. ”Mutta jos haluat puhua jostakin, mä voin kyllä kuunnella.”

”Kiitos, mutta kyllä mä pärjään”, hörökorva hymyili. Yixing taputti miestä olalle ja kertoi olevansa aina valmis, jos tämän mieli muuttuisi. Chanyeol ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä ja kiittää miestä siitä, että hän oli saanut tilaisuuden tutustua niinkin viisaaseen ja huolehtivaan mieheen.

Baekhyun avasi suunsa saatuaan kulhonsa tyhjäksi. Chanyeol katsoi järkyttyneenä miehen tahtia.

”Eikö tuollainen ahmiminen ole vähän liian hurjaa?” Yeol tuhahti. Baekhyun ei edes näyttänyt nolostuneensa.

”Mä en näe, missä tahdissa syötte, joten antakaa mun nauttia omaan tahtiini”, ruskeatukkainen tuhahti ja pyyhki suupielensä valkoisella servetillä. Chanyeol pudisti huvittuneena päätään ja naurahti perään epäuskoisena.

”Mihin mennään seuraavaksi?” Baekhyun kysyi innokkaana ja nojasi käteensä. Hän kertoi haluavansa kiertää koko torin niin monta kertaa, että hän saisi vahvistettua mielikuviaan paikasta, jos hän joskus haluaisi tulla paikkaan yksin.

”Sä et todellakaan liiku täällä yksin!” Yixing parahti tiukasti eikä antanut Baekhyunille mahdollisuutta vinkua tahtoaan läpi. Chanyeol oli hyvillään, että mies oli tarpeentullen tiukka eikä lipsunut yhtään.

”Olen samaa mieltä. Suthan voidaan vaikka ryöstää tai joku voi ajaa päällesi tai –”

”Haistakaa paska”, Baekhyun murahti. Chanyeol lopetti kauhuskenaarioiden ilmaisemisen ja katsoi ruskeatukkaista hämmentyneenä.

”Mä haluaisin vain elää normaalia elämää.”

”Sun täytyy tajuta, ettet pärjää yksin koko aikaa”, Yixing sanoi.

”Mä olen aina hoitanut omat asiani ja elämäni”, Baekhyun huokaisi laantuneena. ”Mun on vaikea antaa jonkun toisen ohjata mua.”

”Sun ehdoillasi, Baekhyun-ah. Sun ehdoillasi”, Yixing sanoi ja tarttui edessä istuvaa miestä kädestä. ”Sä ohjaat mua, mä autan sua.”

”Niin kai”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Yeol vei vasemman kätensä Baekhyunin reidelle ja puristi sitä hellästi.

”Mäkin”, hörökorva sanoi ja lupasi auttaa aina, kun mies vain tarvitsisi apua tai tukea jossakin asiassa.

Yixingin puhelin pärähti soimaan kesken kaiken. Mies nosti luurin hupparin taskusta ja vastasi siihen itsevarmasti. Miehen ilme muuttui huolestuneeksi ja nopeasti sen jälkeen hämmentyneeksi.

”Olen Sincheonissa, mutta…” mies mutisi, ja sai Yeolin kiinnostumaan. Baekhyun oli parantanut ryhtiään ja näytti kuuntelevan meineillä olevaa puhelua parhaansa mukaan.

”Mulla menisi yli tunti, että pääsisin paikalle”, mies henkäisi. ”Hetkinen.”

Yixing laski puhelimen korvaltaan ja katsahti Baekhyuniin, joka oli jännittynyt.

”Mua pyydettiin tulemaan töihin aikaisemmin”, kiharatukkainen mies sanoi varovasti. ”Siellä on joku tilanne päällä.”

”Totta kai sä menet”, Baekhyun sanoi välittömästi. ”Chanyeolie voi varmasti viedä mut kotiin.”

”Tottakai”, Chanyeol nyökkäsi päättäväisesti ja lupasi huolehtia Baekhyunista. ”Mene vain.”

”Mä vien sut huomenna jonnekin jäätelölle korvaukseksi”, Yixing hymyili ja alkoi kerätä kamojaan kasaan. ”Opetellaan vaikka huomenna lukemaankin.”

”Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hyvästeli miehen, joka oli ottanut nopeasti jalat alleen. Chanyeol sanoi heipat vanhemmalle ja seurasi, miten mies hävisi torilla asioivien ihmisten joukkoon. Hän ja Baekhyun olivat kahdestaan ja tilanne oli muuttunut jotenkin kiusalliseksi.

”Onko sulla vielä nälkä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja tuhahti huvittuneena, kun Baekhyun nyökkäsi leveästi hymyillen. Yeol keräsi isoon kulhoon vähän jokaista sivuannosta sekä muhennosta. Hän lohkaisi puolet omasta riisistään ja laski kulhon Baekhyunin eteen, joka tarttui siihen välittömästi kuultuaan astian osuvan pöytään.

”Sä tykkäät käydä paljon ulkona, vai?” Chanyeol kysyi Baekilta, jonka kasvoilla oli onnellinen ja levollinen ilme.

”Joo”, Baekhyun mutisi ruoka suussa. ”Hyung tapasi kulkea mun kanssa ympäri Soulia. Mä olen asunut Bucheonissa koko ikäni ja täällä kulkeminen oli mulle kuin uusi maailma, paikka, jossa mä en voisi koskaan asua, vain elää.”

Yeol kuunteli ruskeatukkaista kiinnostuneena.

”Nyt mä sain hyungin asunnon itselleni ja musta tuntuu… Tai oikeastaan, musta ei tunnu miltään. En edes näe kaupungin siluettia ikkunasta.”

”Mikset sä jäänyt Bucheoniin?” Yeol kysyi.

”Hyung sanoi, että mun asunto on liian pieni, enkä halunnut jäädä vanhempieni riesaksi. Oli vain helpoin muuttaa hyungin asuntoon, kun se oli jo tuttukin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja piteli lusikkaa alahuulensa päällä.

”Ja olethan sä täällä”, mies lisäsi. ”Jos olisin jäänyt Bucheoniin, olisin varmaan tullut hulluksi, jos en olisi päässyt tapaamaan ja tutustumaan suhun.”

Chanyeol oli valunut ajatuksiinsa. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne, että Bucheonissa oli jotain tärkeää. Mies oli ollut liikenteessä pyörällä ennen onnettomuutta, joten hänen oli täytynyt yöpyä jossain alueella. Ei hän sellaista matkaa olisi Soulista ajanut. Kyungsoo ei ollut kuulostanut tietävän, miksi hörökorva oli seudulla liikkunut. Eikä Jongdaestakaan ollut ollut sen suurempaa apua.

”Hei”, Baekhyun parahti ja sai miehen takaisin maan pinnalle.

”Sori”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoaan.

”Vieläkö sä sitä painajaista mietit?” Baekhyun kysyi huolestuneena. ”Sä olet ollut kummallinen koko päivän. En viitsinyt sanoa, mutta nyt mua oikeasti huolettaa. Vai onko kätesi taas kipeä?”

”Ei tämä siitä johdu”, Yeol huokaisi. Baekhyun puristi lusikaa kädessään tiukemmin.

”Mistä sitten?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja empi, kertoisiko rehellisesti amnesiastaan ja kolarista, mutta ei hän halunnut rasittaa ruskeatukkaista sellaisella. Mies oli niin onnellinen päästessään ulos kolmiosta, ettei hän halunnut pilata tunnelmaa huolestuttamalla miestä turhaan.

”Olenko mä tehnyt jotain?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä järkyttyneenä ja kielsi kaiken.

”Et todellakaan!” hän huudahti. ”Sä olet ollut tässä elämäntilanteessa se ihminen, joka on saanut mun olon parhaimmaksi.”

”Tässä elämäntilanteessa?” Baekhyun vaati tarkennusta. Yeol huokaisi – ei hänen pitänyt sillä tavalla asiaa muotoilla.

”Onko sulla jotenkin vaikeaa?” hoikka mies kysyi ja pukkasi ruokakulhon kauemmas itsestään. Hänellä ei ollut enää nälkä.

”Se on pitkä juttu”, Chanyeol murahti.

”Mulla on aikaa kuunnella”, Baekhyun parahti ja heitti lusikan menemään. Chanyeol halusi vaihtaa aihetta, mutta hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

”Kerron joskus myöhemmin”, hän lupasi. ”Minne haluat mennä nyt? Lammelle?”

”Kotiin”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti. ”Meni fiilis.”

Chanyeol nousi ylös epävarma ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tiesi, että olisi joskus avauduttava kaikesta ruskeatukkaiselle, jos he päättäisivät syventää suhdettaan parisuhteeksi, mutta sellainen ei tullut vielä kuuloonkaan. Viime aikoina oli tapahtunut kaikenlaista, muistinmenetys ja hullu poikaystävä, uusi kiinnostava tuttavuus. Siinä oli liikaa kenelle tahansa.

”Mennään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. ”Mä en pysty nostamaan tarjotinta, käydään pyytämässä kojun naisilta apua”, mies sanoi ja veti hiljentyneen Baekhyunin mukaansa.

* * *

Kävelymatka ruskeatukkaisen asunnolle oli pitkä ja ahdistava. Chanyeol tutkaili koko ajan aurinkolasiensa taakse piiloutuneen miehen suun liikkeitä, huulten mutristuksia ja alahuulen puremista. Sanoja ei vaihdettu, vaikka mieli olisi tehnyt. Mustatukkainen oli lannistanut tunnelman ja halusi pyytää siitä anteeksi jotenkin, muttei tiennyt miten hän sen muotoilisi paljastamatta liikaa tai pahentamatta tilannetta lisää.

”Kuule…” Chanyeol aloitti varovasti. Baekhyun jännittyi ja lopetti huuliensa liikuttelun välittömästi. ”Mä haluaisin sun tietävän, että välitän susta vilpittömästi.”

”Mikset sä sitten kerro mulle, mikä sua vaivaa?” Baekhyun kysyi jokseenkin kylmällä äänensävyllä, jonka Yeol oli kuullut hänen tavatessa miehen ensimmäistä kertaa sairaalan puistossa.

”Koska mä… en ole käsitellyt näitä asioita oikein itsekään”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Baekhyunin ilme pehmeni välittömästi.

”Mä tiedän, mitä sä tarkoitat”, hän sanoi rauhallisesti. ”Tuntuu, ettei voi avautua, kun ei ole varmaa, ymmärtääkö toinen sitä mitä sanot.”

”Juuri niin”, Yeol nyökkäsi. ”Sitten joutuisi selittämään liikaa ja puhumaan asioista, joista ei halua.”

”Mä en kysy, ellei mun olisi ihan pakko”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Mun on pakko kysyä, kun en nää sun ilmeitä, vältteletkö sä jotain vai oletko sä täysin tosissasi. Mä en voi kommunikoida sun kanssa samalla tavalla kuin muut.”

”Kyllä mä sen tajuan”, mies sanoi. ”Enkä mä halua viilata sua linssiin missään asiassa.”

”No miten se oli sen painajaisen laita?” Baekhyun kysyi särmää äänessään. Yeol valahti valkoiseksi tajutessaan, että hän oli jäänyt kiinni. ”Mä tunnen, että se vaivaa sua. Kun yrität peittää sitä, se tulee vain enemmän esiin.”

”No se oli vain sellainen typerä juttu”, Yeol yritti naurahtaa. Baekhyun ei hyväksynyt vastausta.

”Sä olit siinä”, Chanyeol myönsi suoraan, kun mies sitä niin hanakasti halusi tietää. Baekhyun vaikutti yllättyneeltä.

”Okei… Mitä mä tein sulle?”

Chanyeol meni vaikeaksi. ”Mä luulen, että sä yritit tappaa mut.”

Baekhyun repesi raikuvaan nauruun saaden huomiota ohikulkevilta ihmisiltä. Chanyeol hämmentyi miehen reaktiosta ja koitti saada tätä aisoihin, mutta juttu oli ruskeatukkaisesta niin huvittava, ettei hän voinut muuta kuin revetä sille.

”Älä pelkää. En mä sua aio tappaa”, ruskeatukkainen hihitteli ja otti reippaampia askelia eteenpäin. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, juttu oli jotenkin parantanut ilmapiiriä heidän välissään eikä Baekhyun enää tuntunut niin kireältä.

”Turhaan sä sitä mietit. Se on vain unta”, ruskeatukkainen sanoi selvittyään hyvän tovin kestäneestä huvituksesta. Yeol kohautti kulmiaan ja toivoi miehen olevan oikeassa.

* * *

Chanyeol makoili sohvalla ja tuijotti puhelintaan. Ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, tämä oli näpytellyt Jongdaen numeron esiin ja painanut soita -näppäintä. Mies laittoi puhelimen korvalleen ja kuunteli linjan toisesta päästä kuuluvaa musiikkia, joka oli eri kuin viimeksi miehelle soittaessaan.

Jongdae vastasi juuri ennen kuin vastaaja ehti mennä päälle. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja ähki puhelimeen miettiessään, miten hän avaisi keskustelun.

”Kaikaise ulos”, Jongdae naurahti ja sai Yeolin rentoutumaan.

”Anteeksi, kun mä olin viimeksi niin… inhottava”, hörökorva huokaisi puhelimeen. ”Ollaanko vielä kavereita?”

”Ollaan”, Jongdae nauroi kevyesti ja kertoi miehen käyttäytyvän aivan samalla tavalla kuin lähes kymmenen vuotta sitten tapahtuneen nokkaan tuuppaamisen jälkeen. Chanyeol hymyili muistolle, joka ei antanut hänelle, valitettavasti, minkäänlaisia muistikuvia.

”Haluaisitko tulla tänne illalla? Otettaisiin pari olutta ja puhuttaisiin?” Yeol ehdotti.

”Tulen mielelläni”, Jongdae sanoi iloisesti. ”Pääsen kymmenen jälkeen töistä.”

”Mä hommaan juomista”, Chanyeol naurahti.

”Mä voin tuoda jotain syötävää mukanani kun tulen.”

”Loistavaa”, Yeol hymyili. ”Nähdään sitten.”

”Nähdään.”

Chanyeol heitti puhelimensa viereiselle sohvapöydälle ja rojahti takaisin makuulle. Hän laski kätensä vatsansa päälle ja tuijotti kattoon lipuen jälleen samaiseen uneen, jossa hän oli lentänyt hopeisen auton konepellille, nähden Baekhyunin kasvot ratin takana juuri ennen kuin herännyt.

Mustatukkainen pudisti itsensä ylös mielikuvasta ja koitti toitotaa itselleen, että se oli vain unta. Olisiko sittenkin pitänyt avautua asiasta Yixingille, hän olisi ainakin pitänyt salaisuuden, mieheen pystyi luottamaan. Vaitiolovelvollisuus oli tullut hänen ammatissaan tutuksi eikä mies muutenkaan näyttänyt mitenkään hölösuulta. Ennemmin hän uskoi, että Baekhyun oli se, joka kertoisi hänen noloimmat salaisuutensa eteenpäin.

Ovikello soi ja sai Yeolin hämmästymään. Hän ei odottanut ketään. Mies empi hetken, esittäisikö olevansa muualla, mutta päätyi kuitenkin menemään ja aukaisemaan oven kylään haluavalle henkilölle. Saattoihan se olla vaikka joku ovelta ovelle kiertävä imurikauppias.

”Mitä sä täällä teet?” Chanyeol kysyi nähdessään oven toisella puolella seisovan lyhyen miehen, jonka mustat hiukset oli peitetty tummanvihreällä lippiksellä. ”Sä itse sanoit, etten saa nähdä sua enää koskaan.”

”Mä kaipaan sua”, Kyungsoo sanoi vaikeasti luettavalla äänellä ja astui sisään asuntoon. Chanyeol virnisti hämmentyneesti miehen ohittaessa hänet ja veti ulko-oven kiinni.

”Joko sä muistat jotain?” kylmän oloinen Kyungsoo kysyi ja istui mustaan nahkaiseen nojatuoliin. Chanyeol meni takaisin paikalleen ja pudisti päätään.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan puhua ihan niin kuin aikuiset”, Kyungsoo sanoi. ”Ilman mitään riitelyä.”

”En mä ole riidellyt”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti jalkansa. Hän veti kädet puuskaan ja katsoi nojatuolissa istuvaa miestä yhtä tiukasti kuin tämä oli katsonut häntä sairaalassa.

”Voisitko sä viimein uskoa, että mulla ei ole minkäänlaisia tunteita sua kohtaan”, Chanyeol sanoi kylmästi ja sai Kyungsoon puristamaan nyrkkejään yhteen.

”Sä et vain muista niitä”, Kyungsoo parahti.

”Milloin sä olet mun amnesiastani välittänyt”, Yeol tuhahti ja käänsi katseen pois miehestä. ”

”Juuri sanoin, että keskusteltaisiin kuin aikuiset…” Kyungsoo huokaisi ja hieroi silmiään. ”Milloin susta on tullut tuollainen?”

”Ei tarvitse arvostella koko aikaa!” Chanyeol jyrähti. ”Mä en helvetti soikoon tunne itseäni! Mun koko eletty elämä on pyyhkiytynyt pois enkä mä voi palata ajassa taaksepäin, koska mulle ei sellaista ole!”

”Rauhoitu”, Kyungsoo käski. Yeol sulki suunsa ja pysyi paikallaan jännittyneenä.

”Oletko sä koittanut terapiaa?”

”Ei se auta”, Yeol sanoi hampaittensa välistä. ”Lääkärit sanoivat, ettei siitä ole mitään hyötyä. Iskun aiheuttama aivovamma on vaurioittanut mun hippokampusta sillä tavalla, että omaelämänkerrallinen muisti teki temput.”

”Mä en ole ymmärtänyt, kuinka rankkaa sulla on”, suurisilmäinen mies sanoi lähes kuiskaten.

”Eihän kukaan”, hörökorva tuhahti ja palautti katseensa Kyungsoohon, joka ei näyttänyt ulkoisesti, mitä sisällään tunsi. Miten sellaistakin osasi lukea. Baekhyunin täytyi tuntea samoin Yeolille puhuessaan. Mustatukkainen yritti peittää oivalluksensa, mutta Kyungsoo oli saanut hänet jo kiinni.

”Jos sä olisit käyttäytynyt mua kohtaan heti alussa vähän paremmin, ehkä meidän välit olisi voineet olla erilaiset. Ei ole turhaan sanottu, että ensivaikutelma on tärkein.”

”En mä tiennyt, ettet muistaisi mua”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja nojasi käteensä. Ensimmäistä kertaa Yeol näki miehessä häivähdyksen inhimillisyyttä.

”Sä piiritit mua kaksi vuotta päivästä toiseen, etkä välittänyt siitä, että kielsin sua sekaantumasta muhun. Sä näytit mulle rakkauden parantavan voiman ja sait mut itsellesi kaikkien niiden yritysten jälkeen. Mä avauduin sulle kaikesta ja annoin sut itsellesi. Me oltiin onnellisia, kunnes sä ilmoitit, ettet halua enää olla mun kanssa.”

”Mä en voi pakottaa itseäni rakastamaan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”On aika todennäköistä ettei mun muisti palaudu koskaan.”

”Mä tajusin toissapäivänä, miten väärin mä käyttäydyin siellä sairaalassa. Mä haluaisin yrittää ymmärtää sua ja auttaa. Olla tukena. Olla sun poikaystävä.”

Chanyeol naurahti typertyneenä. Kyungsoo nousi ylös ja katsoi sohvalla istuvaa Yeolia varovasti.

”Mä ehkä tulen katumaan tätä vielä, mutta mä odotan sua”, lippispäinen sanoi hiljaa ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. ”Mä odotan sua kolme kuukautta. Jos et palaa mun luokseni siihen menessä, et tule näkemään mua enää koskaan.”

Chanyeol pysyi vaiti, hän ei reagoinut edessään seisovan miehen sanoihin millään tavalla. Kyungsoo poistui asunnosta hitaasti kävellen ja paukautti oven kiinni mennessään. Kun mies oli varmasti kaukana, Yeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän ei edelleenkään tuntenut miestä kohtaan mitään, ja oli aika selvää, että suhde oli hänen puolestaan ohitse. Miksi hän roikkuisi miehessä, jos hän voisi viettää aikaa Baekhyunin kanssa. Ruskeatukkaisen seura sentään tuntui joltakin – aika helvetin hyvältä, jos totta puhuttiin.

Menisi vielä tunteja, että Jongdae saapuisi. Chanyeol halusi mennä ja selvittää ajatuksiaan, joten hän päätti ottaa ja hypätä pyörän selkään. Jos hän ajaisi hitaasti, hän pystyisi ajamaan yhdellä kädellä. Jos tapahtuisi jotain ja hän joutuisi ottamaan kipsatulla kädellä vastaan, se olisi sen ajan murhe. Hän halusi pois kämpästä ja tuulettaa mielensä ahdistavia tunteita aiheuttavasta Kyungsoosta, joka ei pitänyt alunperin edes ilmestyä ruikuttamaan oven taakse. Se oli Yeolista hirvittävän ristiriitaista, mieshän itse oli kieltänyt Yeolia yrittämästä uudelleen. Kyungsoo vaikutti olevan ihminen, jonka tekemisiin ei saanut puuttua, mutta hän sai mielestään sekaantua muihin.

* * *

Heinäkuun puoliväli ei ollut niin kuuma kuin voisi kuvitella. Suurin hellekausi oli käynnissä, mutta matalapaine piti lämpötilan siedettävänä. Hikeä silti pukkasi pintaan helposti, mutta alle 30 astetta oli suhteellisen siedettävä lämpötila.

Sateen uhka oli suuri. Chanyeol pysähtyi keskelle hiljaista pyörätietä ja katsoi kaupungin ylle jämähtäneisiin tummiin pilviin. Hän empi, pitäisikö kääntyä takaisin kotiin, vaikka hän ei halunnut sinne. Kyungsoon käynti oli latistanut tunnelman täydellisesti. Mies etsi puhelimen taskusta ja soitti Baekhyunille, joka vastasi puheluun melkein välittömästi.

“Oletko kotona?” hörökorva kysyi heti ujon henkäisyn kuullessaan.

”Tottakai, missä muuallakaan”, Baekhyun naurahti ja jäi kikattamaan typerälle kysymykselle.

”Hyvä. Oletko yksin?”

”Joo”, mies henkäisi ja varmasti hämmentyi, kun Yeol katkaisi linjan ja survoi puhelimenkiireellä takaisin farkkujensa taskuun. Hän polkaisi pyörän liikkeelle ja otti suunnan kohti Sincheonia. Hän ei ollut monen kilometrin päässä ja matka kului verkkaisesti rentoon tahtiin pyöräillessä. Yeol tunsi lämpimän ja kostean ilman kasvoillaan viilettäessään puiston läpi oikeaan suuntaan. Hän haisteli ilmaa ohittaessaan pitkän ruusupenkin ja kuvitteli, miltä tuntuisi kävellä Pariisin luonnontieteellisen museon poluilla ja vetää kasveista lähtevää tunnistettavaa tuoksua sisäänsä. Hymyillen mies kääntyi oikealle ja jatkoi viilettäen Sincheon-kyltin osoittamaan suuntaan.

Tuttu kerrostalo häämötti horisontissa. Vesipisarat olivat alkaneet tipahdella hiljaiseen tahtiin taivaalta ja sai miehen kiristämään tahtia. Yeol polkaisi pyörää pari kertaa oikein voimalla ja rullasi vapaasti suuren rakennuksen pihaan. Hän jarrutti ja pysähtyi pyörätelineen eteen ja hyppäsi pois kyydistä. Mies katsahti naisten pyörään, joka kuului hänen siskolleen. Hänen oma pyöränsä oli edelleen Bucheonissa eturengas vääntyneenä. Miehellä ei ollut ollut mielenkiintoa kuljettaa ja korjauttaa omaansa pois poliisilaitokselta. Hänelle oli aivan sama, ajaisiko hän omalla vai sisarensa pyörällä. Kunhan eteenpäin pääsi, niin se riitti vallan hyvin.

Chanyeol tasasi hengitystään löydettyään tiensä oikean oven taakse. Hän painoi ovikelloa kiusoittelevan lyhyesti, ja repesi nauruun, kun hänen suunnitelmansa ei ollut toiminutkaan. Hiljaisesta kämpästä kantautui nopeita askeleitten ääniä ja ovi avautui nopeammin kuin yeol olisi ikinä uskonut.

”Olitko kyttäämässä?” Chanyeol kysyi huvittuneena ja kietoi kätensä ruskeatukkaisen ympärille, joka oli avanut suunsa sanoakseen jotain, muttei saanut sanaa suustaan.

”Olohuoneessa mä…” Baekhyun henkäisi ja antautui pidemmän vietäväksi. Yeol veti oven kiinni perässään ja veti miehen itseensä kiinni. Hän vei kipsatun käden miehen poskelle ja katsoi hoikkaa miestä silmät tuikkien. Kaikki se lämpö, mikä miehestä hehkui sai Yeolin tuntemaan olonsa parhaaksi mahdolliseksi kaikissa aspekteissa.

”Mitä nyt?” Baekhyun kysyi hämmentyneenä ja jännittyi, kun Chanyeol läheni hänen kasvojaan. Chanyeol henkäisi ja seurasi, miten lyhyemmän silmät painuivat kiinni samaan tahtiin suun kanssa. Miehen huulet jännittyivät ohueksi viivaksi ja kulmat rypistyivät vähäsen.

Chanyeol vei käden ruskeisiin hiuksiin ja sai miehen rentoutumaan hetkeksi. Baekhyun koitti parantaa ryhtiään, mutta jokin esti häntä liikkumasta. Hörökorva huomasi miehen jännittyneisyyden ja kysyi asiasta.

”Mä vain… Sä tartutit sen painajaisen muhun ja nyt mä en voi olla varma onko sun kädessä kirves vai käsiase.”

Chanyeol repesi nauruun ja sanoi sen olevan kipsi. Baekhyun näytti hölmistyneeltä ja nololta.

”Ei sun tarvi mua pelätä”, Yeol sanoi pehmeästi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Ehkä.”

”E-ehkä?” Baekhyun parahti kovaan ääneen ja oli karkaamassa mustatukan luota, mutta tämä piteli lyhyempää otteessaan tiukasti. Chanyeol laski huulensa Baekhyunin alahuulelle ja suuteli tätä kaipaavasti ja pitkään. Baekhyun oli horjahtaa taaksepäin, mutta vastasi suudelmaan yhtä tunteikkaasti.

Chanyeol nosti ruskeatukkaisen sen kummempia ajattelematta syliinsä ja hymyili tämän huulia vasten. Baekhyun kietoi jalkansa miehen kropan ympärille ja vei kätensä tämän niskaan. Hörökorva kantoi miehen keittiöön ja laski tämän tiskipöydälle. Baekhyun hämmästyi Yeolin irrottaessa otteensa miehestä ja koitti hapuilla tätä, mutta hän oli perääntynyt liian kauas.

Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä olevaan metalliseen astiaan ja avasi kahvinpuruja sisältävän purkin huvittuneena Baekhyunin reaktiosta.

”Ai, sä tulitkin tänne pelkän kahvin takia”, ruskeatukkainen tuhahti ja veti kädet puuskaan loukkaantuneena.

”Ja sateen, jos rehellisiä ollaan”, hän lisäsi ja laittoi pari mitallista puruja keittimeen. ”Juotko sä?”

”Vaikka”, Baekhyun murahti eikä irrottanut käsiään puuskasta. ”Sataako siellä muka?”

”Ukkonenkin saattaa tulla”, Yeol henkäisi pelotellen ja otti vettä hanasta.

”Haista paska”, Baekhyun tuhahti tulisesti ja laskeutui hitaasti alas pöytätasolta. Hän hapuili Yeolia ja painautui tämän selkää vasten löydettyään miehen kahvinkeittimen edestä. Baekhyun painoi päänsä miestä vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri saatuaan keittimen päälle ja antoi lyhyemmän painautua tiukasti itseään vasten.

”Oliko sulla joku oikeakin syy tulla tänne?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi närkästyneellä äänellä.

”Oli”, hän hymyili. ”Sun laatukahvi on melko suuri syy.”

”Jos sulla ei ole tuon parempaa tarjolla, niin et varmaan pahastu, että menen olohuoneeseen jatkamaan”, Baekhyun murahti muka vihaisena ja liikautti jalkaansa taaksepäin ottaakseen askeleen, muttei tehnyt kuitenkaan sitä.

”Mä tulin vain näyttämään sulle, kuinka paljon olen ikävöinyt sua”, Chanyeol kuiskasi miehen korvaan ja suuteli tätä ohimolle. Baekhyun hölmistyi ja irrotti päänsä miehen rintakehästä.

”Sanoit mitä?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi. Chanyeol naurahti pehmeästi.

”Tarviiko mun toistaa?” hän kysyi huvittuneena ja veti miehen intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Baekhyun vei kätensä miehen hiuksiin ja vastasi suudelmaan parhaansa mukaan. Yeol livautti kätensä lyhyemmän valkoisen t-paidan alle ja sai tämän värähtämään kuljettaessaan kylmiä sormiaan miehen herkällä iholla, joka nousi välittömästi kananlihalle. Yeol painoi itseään paremmin miestä vasten ja henkäisi tämän korvaan. Baekhyun vei sormensa Yeolin paidan kaulukseen ja alkoi napittaa paitaa pois viekkaasti hymyillen. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan nälkäiset huulet ihollaan ja nosti Baekhyunin uudelleen syliinsä.

Chanyeol nauroi hiljaa ja kantoi miehen makuuhuoneeseen kummempia kyselemättä. Hän istui siististi pedatulle sängylle ja odotti, että ruskeatukkainen löytäisi hyvän asennon hänen päältään. Baekhyun pukkasi miehen vasten sänkyä ja kumartui tämän ylle vetäen miehen intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Chanyeol päätti nauttia tilanteesta ja unohtaa kaiken muun ympäriltä.

* * *

Chanyeolin puhelimen jatkuva pärinä sai Baekhyunin hermostumaan ja lyömään peiton alla rätköttävää alastonta miestä. Hörökorva hätkähti hereille ja oli kirota ääneen, kun hänen loistava unensa keskeytettiin.

”Toi rakkine on soinut varmaan kymmenen kertaa.”

Yeol hämmästyi mutta säikähti ääneen muistaessaan, että hänen oli määrä tavata Jongdae. Mies nousi käsiensä varaan ja nappasi puhelimen sivupöydältä kipsatulla kädellään.

”Missä sä olet? Olen odottanut varmaan 20 minuuttia!” Jongdaen närkästynyt ääni kantautui Baekhyuninkin korvaan.

”Onko sulla joku toinen?” ruskeatukkainen parahti kovaan ääneen ja sai Yeolin irvistämään miehelle tulisesti.

”Mä lupasin tavata ystäväni tänään”, Chanyeol mutisi Baekhyunille, jonka muka vihainen ilme oli pehmentynyt huomattavasti ja saanut tämän kiehnäämään vasten Yeolia.

”Mä tulen kymmenen minuutin päästä. Mene sisään, jos sulla jostain kumman syystä sattuu olemaan avain”, Chanyeol huudahti puhelimeen ja vannoi tulevansa niin pian kuin mahdollista. Hän hyvästeli närkästyneen, mutta huumorilla yeolin myöhästymisen ottavan Jongdaen ja kääntyi suutelemaan vieressään olevaa Baekhyunia pahoillaanolevasti.

”Mun täytyy mennä, vaikka en millään raskisi”, hän sanoi eikä rohjennut vetäytyä kauemmas miehestä. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä yllään olevaan mieheen niskaan.

”Mitä jos menet puolen tunnin päästä ja syytät vastatuulta.”

”Niin kuin hän uskoisi”, Chanyeol murahti ja nousi ylös sängystä. Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä ja koitti hapuilla miestä takaisin, mutta tämä oli ehtinyt jo niin kauas. Yeol veti vaatteet ylleen niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyi ja nappasi puhelimen mukaansa. Hän kävi vielä antamassa hitaan suudelman Baekhyunille ja sanoi tulevansa pian uudelleen.

”Se kahvikin jäi nyt juomatta”, ruskeatukkainen tirskahti. ”Meni ihan hukkaan…”

”No, tuon sulle pian uuden paketillisen”, Yeol lupasi. ”Nähdään.”

”Voitaisiinkin”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kääntyi kyljelleen. Chanyeol löi itseään tyhmästä sanavalinnasta ja hyvästeli miehen vielä kerran ennen kuin hän keräsi ulkovaatteensa ja veti kengät jalkaansa.

”Mä tulen huomenna takaisin!” hän huudahti ja paukautti oven kiinni jäämättä kuuntelemaan vasta-argumentteja. Todennäköisesti Baekhyun oli jo nukahtanut onnellisena sänkyynsä rankan alkuillan aktiiviteettien jälkeen.

* * *

Jongdae istui selkä Chanyeolin asunnon ulko-ovea vasten ja joi olutta ruskeasta pullosta. Chanyeol hölkkäsi hissistä valkoinen kauppakassi kädessään ja pyysi tuhannesti anteeksi myöhästymistään. Hän ei alkanut selitellä asiaa millään tavalla, eikä Jongdae näyttänyt kyselevänkään asiasta.

”Miten menee?” Yeol kysyi tervehdittyään väsyneen oloista miestä. Jongdae piristyi ja hymyili leveästi.

”Mä sain keikan!” hän huudahti ja tanssi paikoillaan muutaman sekunnin. Chanyeol taputti miehen saavutukselle ja iloitsi asiasta välittömästi.

”Sittenhän meillä on syytä juhlia”, Yeol henkäisi ja avasi kämpän oven päästäen ystävänsä ensin sisään. Jongdae astui sisään ja riisui kenkänsä eteiseen avonainen olutpullo kädessään.

”Editkö sä paljon jo ottaa?” Yeol kysyi seuratessaan miehen keikkumista ja poimi eteiseen tipahtaneet postit lattialta. Hän heitti pinon lipaston päälle ja jätti valkoiset kirjekuoret odottamaan parempaa huomista.

”En edes”, kiharapäinen naurahti ja selvitti itsensä takaisin pystyasentoon. ”Ruoat ehtivät kyllä jäähtyä.”

”Onneksi mikro on keksitty”, Chanyeol hymyili ja tarttui kassiin, joka sisälsi viisi isoa take away -astiaa. Hän kiikutti kaiken keittiöön Jongdae kannoillaan.

”Missä sä olit?” lyhyempi mies kysyi typerä virne kasvoillaan. ”Kyungsoon luona?”

”En helvetissä”, Chanyeol parahti ja avasi ensimmäisen oluttölkin. ”Häntä nimenomaan lähdin karkuun.” Hän otti siitä pitkän kulauksen ja iski ensimmäisen take away -purnukan mikroon. Jongdae nojasi keittiön saarekkeeseen huvittuneena ja seurasi miehen toimia kommentoimatta mitään millään tasolla.

”Mä olen pahoillani siitä, miten kohtelin sua siellä kahvilassa”, Chanyeol sanoi nolona ja katsoi Jongdaeta varautuneesti. Lyhyt mies hymyili rennosti ja heilautti kättään.

”Kyllä mä tiedän”, hän sanoi. ”En mä voi olla sulle vihainen.”

”Olenko mä ansainnut tuollaista ystävää?” Chanyeol hymyili ja tarjosi nyrkkiään kopautettavasti.

”Et”, Jongdae virnisti ilkikurisesti ja kopautti nyrkkinsä toiseen reveten iloiseen nauruun. ”Tai ehkä tämän kerran.” Mies otti vastaan kuuman take away -riisin ja kiikutti sen pöytään parin metrin päähän. Hän otti toisen lämmitetyn purnukan vastaan. Chanyeol nappasi oluttölkin pöydältä ja ojensi sitä kohti pöytää nojaavaa miestä. Jongdae kolautti pullonsa tölkkiä vasten.

”Tälle illalle”, Chanyeol hymyili ja joi samaan tahtiin nauravan miehen kanssa. Keskustelu avautui helposti Jongdaen kertoessa päivän kohokohdistaan ja pian kaksikko heitteli mitä erinäisempiä vitsejä aiheesta kuin aiheesta. Jongdae nauroi kovaäänisesti ja etsi keittiön vetolaatikoista kaksi paria syömäpuikkoja ja lusikat. Hän ojensi välineet Chanyeolille, jonka kasvoilla oli rento ilme.

”Tiedätsä…” hörökorva aloitti ja otti hopeiset ruokailuvälineet vastaan.

”Kerro”, Jongdae hymyili ja säntäsi mikron luokse, kun se pimahti vaativasti.

”Mä olen rakastunut”, Chanyeol sanoi. Jongdae pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja oli tiputtaa rapumuhennoksen kalliinnäköiselle matolle.

”Keneen muka? Sanoit, että Kyungsoo on sulle kuin ilmaa.”

”Hänen nimensä on Byun Baekhyun. Tapasimme sairaalassa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja puristi lusikkaa kädessään. ”En voi kieltää tunteitani häntä kohtaan enää tässä vaiheessa.”

”Byun…” Jongdae mutisi ja laski purnukan pöydän keskelle muiden astioiden joukkoon. Hän istui alas ja tarttui välineisiin kiittäen ruuasta. Chanyeol yhtyi lausahdukseen nälkäisenä.

”Miten lähennyitte?” Jongdae kysyi ja tenttasi mieheltä jokaisen mahdollisen asian tämän uudesta rakkauden kohteesta. Chanyeol avautui myös tilanteestaan Kyungsoon kanssa. Jongdae oli samaa mieltä, ettei heidän kahden kannattanut jatkaa parisuhdetta, jos Yeol ei tuntenut mitään häntä kohtaan, mutta mahdollinen, joskin epätodennäköinen, muistin palautuminen saattoi muuttaa kaiken. Hörökorva ei luopunut mielipiteestään Kyungsoota kohtaan ja vannoi useaan otteeseen, miten hän ei koskaan voinut tuntea lyhyttä, kylmää miestä kohtaan mitään, vaikka tämä kuinka tulisi kertomaan valmiudesta odottaa miestä, josko tämä sittenkin tajuaisi ”oikeat” tunteensa. Hänen oikeat tunteensa oli suunnattu aivan toisaalle.

”Mutta älä pelkää”, Chanyeol aloitti itsevarmasti. ”Mä en aio rynnätä parisuhteeseen liian nopeasti ja harkitsematta.”

”Erittäin viisaita sanoja, kuomaseni”, Jongdae huudahti ja nosti olutpullonsa ilmaan. ”Otetaan sille.”

Chanyeol nauroi ja kolautti tölkkiään lasista pulloa vasten. ”Otetaan sille.”

* * *

Seuraava aamu oli tuskaa. Jongdae oli herättänyt sohvalle nukahtaneen miehen puoli yhdeltä yöllä ja kertonut lähtevänsä kotiin. Chanyeol oli hoiperrellut siitä makkariin ja sammunut sängylle vaatteineen päivineen. Ilta oli venähtänyt pitkäksi shottilasien tyhjentämisen piirimestaruuskisoihin ja lopulta kaksikko oli ollut niin kännissä, ettei puhumisestakaan meinannut tulla mitään tolkkua.

Chanyeol heräsi puoli yhdeksän aikaan hirvittävään päänsärkyyn ja tajusi makaavansa vatsallaan, täysissä pukeissa leveällä sängyllä. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös katuen samalla jokaista kurkkuunsa kaatamaa juomaa. Hitaasti mies käveli ulos tunkkaisesta makuuhuoneesta ja huomasi, että alkoholin lemu seurasi häntä edelleen. Mies käveli suorinta tietä pesuhuoneeseen ja riisui vaatteensa likapyykkiin. Hän lipui suihkun alle ja pesi itsensä puoliksi torkkuen. Hän yritti kerrata illan tapahtumia, mutta hän vain valui takaisin kevyeen uneen, josta hän oli herännyt päänsärkynsä ilmoittaen olemassaolostaan.

Suihkusta selvittyään mies siisti kämppänsä pintapuolin. Kesäaamu oli pitkästä aikaa aurinkoinen, yöllä oli satanut ja kovaa. Chanyeol oli jopa meinannut lähteä kesken kaiken Baekhyunin luokse, kaiken varalta, jos ukonilma sattuisi eksymään kaupungin ylle. Jongdaella oli ollut täysi työ pitää mies asunnossa ja lopulta tämä oli harhauttanut uudesta potentiaalisesta poikaystäväehdokkaasta paasaavan miehen juomakisaan.

Chanyeol siisti eteisessä lojuvat kengät ja siirsi katseensa lipaston päällä makaaviin eilisiin posteihin. Hän nappasi pinon kirjekuoria käteensä ja käveli niiden kanssa olohuoneeseen. Mies tiputti pinon sohvapöydälle ja kävi pukemassa jotain järkevämpää päälle. Hän tyytyi mustaan hihattomaan paitaan ja sinisiin farkkuihin. Mies kaivoi silmälasit kirjahyllyn vetolaatikosta ja kävi sohvalle postiensa kimppuun. Hän avasi jokaisen laskuksi muodostuneen valkoisen kirjeen ja tsekkasi niistä ainoastaan eräpäivät ja maksujen suuruuden. Hän sivuutti pari mainosta suoraan ja nosti käsiinsä ruskean, ison kirjekuoren. Yeol ihmetteli kirjettä ja kohautti olkiaan miettiessään, mikä se ei ainakaan voisi olla. Hän päästi itsensä uteliaisuudesta ja repi kirjeen auki kahdella jämäkällä liikkeellä. Hän otti pinon papereita ulos kuoresta ja silmäili päälimäistä arkkia, jossa oli Bucheonin yliopistollisen sairaalan leima.

Chanyeolin ilme tiukkeni hänen lukiessa kirjettä, jonka hänen hoitava lääkärinsä oli kirjoittanut. ”Bucheonin viranomaiset luovuttivat kopion tutkintapöytäkirjasta siinä toivossa, että niistä olisi apua teidän amnesian hoitoon. Tutkikaa kuvia rauhassa ja avoimin mielin, jos muistatte jotain, ottakaa yhteyttä hoitavaan terapeuttiinne.”

Chanyeolia pelotti siirtää ensimmäinen arkki pois kädessään olevien kuvien edestä, mutta hän teki sen silti. Tärisevin käsin hän laski lääkärin kirjoittaman kirjeen viereensä sohvalle ja siirsi katseensa ensimmäiseen kuvaan, jossa oli valkoinen hatchback -mallin BMW. Hörökorvan ilme ei värähtänytkään, sillä kuvassa oleva auto oli hänelle mikä tahansa muukin auto; merkityksetön ajoneuvo. Empien mies käänsi yhteen nidotun pinkan sivun paljastaen toisen kuvan, joka oli otettu valvontakameralla. Häntä oksetti nähdä itsensä makaamassa valkoisen auton konepellillä. Pyörä oli kaatuneena maassa eturengas mutkalla. Se oli osunut auton vasempaan ajovaloon, joka muovinen kuori oli rikkoutunut kolarissa. Törmäys ei ollut tehnyt paljonkaan vahinkoa irtaimistolle, vain pään kolahtaminen autoon oli saanut Yeolin menettämään muistinsa ja käsi oli murtunut miehen rojahtaessa sen päälle väärässä asennossa. Jos hän olisi käyttänyt kypärää, hän olisi todennäköisesti selvinnyt vain murtumalla.

Chanyeol nielaisi tuntiessaan, miten hänen kättään kuumotti ja vihloi. Hän sulki silmänsä ja koitti sivuuttaa jyskyttävän päänsäryn lisäksi oksettavan olon, mutta ne eivät menneet pois positiivisesti ajattelemalla.

Hörökorva palasi kuvien pariin ja käänsi sivua. Hänen silmänsä painautuivat välittömästi kiinni, kun hän näki kuvan, missä hän lensi ilmassa ennen auton päälle rojahtamista. Chanyeolin kurkkua kuivasi tämän kuvitellessa, miltä ilmalento mahdollisesti olisi tuntunut. Miehen sydän alkoi lyödä nopeaan tahtiin tämän skenaarion aiheuttamasta mielikuvasta.

Seuraava kuva sai Yeolin sydämen jättämään yhden lyönnin väliin. Hän tuijotti suurin silmin yhteen niitatun paperipinon viimeistä kuvaa. Valvontakamerastan videosta napattu ruutukaappaus, joka oli tallentanut auton kuljettajan seisovan auton vieressä ambulanssin ensihoitajan vierellä.

Se mies oli Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol heitti kädessään olleen paperinipun lattialle ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Kaikista maailman ihmisistä hänen päälle ajanut henkilö oli henkilö, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut sängyssä vuorokautta aikaisemmin. Miten sellainen sattuma oli edes mahdollinen? Todennäköisyysprosentti ei ollut varmaankaan kovinkaan suuri, mutta riittävä.

Älytön vihanpuuska sai Yeolin valtaansa. Hän potkaisi lehtiön toiseen päähän huonetta kiroten äänekkäästi, huutaen seinille jättäen äännähdyksen raikumaan korviinsa pitkäksi ajaksi. Hän ei halunnut myöntää itselleen, että ihminen, joka oli aiheuttanut hänen muistinsa menetyksen, oli vienyt kaiken lisäksi hänen sydämensäkin.

Jos Baekhyun tiesi, että hän oli ajanut hörökorvan päälle, olisiko hän lähestynyt miestä sillä tavalla? Yeol oli varma, ettei ruskeatukkaisella ollut hajuakaan, kenet hän oli elämäänsä päästänyt. Baekhyun oli sokea, hän ei voinut tietää, että hän oli ajanut Yeolin päälle.

Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Sokea? Ajoi autoa? Entä jos Byun Baekhyun olikin patologinen valehtelija, joka sai mielihyvää esittämällä sokeaa ja narraamalla miestä, jonka henki olisi voinut onnettomuudessa lähteä. Mistä hän olisi voinut tietää tämän todellisen luonteen, kun hän ei ollut tunnistanut edes omaa poikaystäväänsä.

Krapulan tehostama tunteenpurkaus sai hörökorvan purskahtamaan väsyneeseen itkuun. Chanyeol ei oikein osannut tehdä muuta. Hänen elämänsä oli pistetty sekaisin jo toistamiseen lyhyellä aikavälillä. Ensin meni menneisyys, nyt sen hetkinen elämä. Mies rojahti istumaan lattialle ja laski käden rinnalleen. Sydän, joka hänen rinnassaan sykki, oli sekaisin. Hän oli niin lähellä olla rakastumassa Baekhyuniin, eikä hän halunnut missään nimessä menettää tärkeäksi muodostunutta ruskeatukkaa.

Chanyeol tarttui metrin päässä olevaan paperipinoon ja etsi toisen sivun. Hän pyyhki kyyneleet vasemmalla kädellään ja henkäisi kipsin karkean pinnan hiertäessä hänen ihoaan. Yeol luki poliisiraporttia kädet täristen.

”…auton kuljettaja saanut sairaskohtauksen ja menettänyt näkökykynsä. Kuljettaja jarrutti välittömästi, ajautui osittais kevyenliikenteenväylälle ja osui polkupyöräilijään, joka sai kovan iskun päähän osuessaan konepellille…” Yeol mutisi lukiessaan ja antoi nipun valua takaisin lattialle kädestään. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä. Kivistävä tunne sydämessä ei kertonut tarpeeksi selkeästi, miten hänen täytyisi reagoida tilanteeseen ja jätti miehen istumaan olohuoneen lattialle hämmentyneenä, kyyneleisin silmin.


	14. Chapter 14

Elokuun toinen päivä oli kuuma ja kostea. Baekhyun oli siirtynyt parvekkeelle, vaikka kaikki olivat kieltäneet häntä menemästä sinne. Houkutus ulkoilmassa istumisesta oli ollut kuitenkin liian suuri, tämä oli ottanut äänikirjan sekä korkean lasillisen sitrunalemonadia mukaan ja hivuttautunut seinänviertä pitkin puiselle tuolille istumaan ja nauttimaan vapaa-ajastaan. Yixing hyungilla oli vapaapäivä, Beom hyung oli Japanissa vaimonsa kanssa. Baekhyunista oli kivaa olla pitkästä aikaa aivan täysin rauhassa, edes 24 tunnin ajan.

Keskivaiheilla menossa olleessa äänikirjassa puhuttiin rakkaudesta. Baekhyun hymyili, kuvitteli korviinsa kantautuvat skenaariot omalle kohdalle. Miten häntä katsottaisiin silmiin vienosti hymyillen ihastusta tunnustettaessa. Miten hän saisi toisen osapuolen kiinni tuijottamisesta ja miten molempien poskille nousi hempeä puna.

Ruskeatukkainen mies huomasi punastellensa. Hän naurahti nolona, vaikka oli yksin, ja peitti poskensa kädellään.

Ovikello soi lyhyesti, mutta tarpeeksi selkeästi. Baekhyun pystyi kuulemaan sen jopa äänikirjan miellyttävä-äänisen naislukijan lausunnan lävitse. Mies pisti soittimen paussille ja repi nappikuulokkeet irti korvistaan. Hän kuunteli kulmat kurtussa soisiko ovikello uudelleen. Hän ei kyllä odottanut ketään, mutta oli parempi käydä tarkistamassa, oliko joku todella soittanut ovikelloa, vai oliko se pelkkä harha.

Ruskeatukkainen mietti kuumeisesti, miten hän pääsisi turvallisesti pois parvekkeelta. Mies hapuili seinää käsillään ja nousi tärisevin jaloin ylös. Hän liukui varovasti kohti ovea ja astui helpotuksesta huokaisten olohuoneen puolelle. Hän sulki oven ja varmisti, että se meni hyvin kiinni. Jos hän jättäisi sen auki, ei hän välttämättä muistaisi laittaa sitä enää myöhemmin kiinni.

Ovikello soi uudelleen yhtä ujosti kuin aikaisemmallakin kerralla. Baekhyun naurahti keveästi ja tallusti ovelle avaten sen yhdellä liikkeellä. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui hämmentyneeksi, kun käytävässä seisova henkilö ei antanut merkkejä itsestään. Baek oli vetää oven takaisin kiinni, mutta joku pysäytti vahvalla otteellaan ja sai puisen oven tärähtämään tuntuvasti.

”Odota”, Chanyeol henkäisi. Baekhyunin suupielet kääntyivät hymyyn toisen äänen kuullessaan – aivan kuin hänen toiveensa olisi käynyt toteen. Miehestä ei ollut kuulunut vähään aikaan mitään, joten kaipuu alkoi olla suuri.

”Tule sisään”, Baek hymyili ja siirtyi pois ovensuulta. Chanyeol otti empiviä askeleita eteiseen ja sai lyhyemmän jännittymään tämän käytöksestä.

”Onko jotain sattunut?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja puri etusormeaan. Yeol riisui kenkänsä eteiseen ja siirsi ne naulakon alle, ettei Baek varmasti kompastuisi niihin.

”On”, Yeol tokaisi koruttomasti ja jätti Baekhyunin yhä enemmän hämmentyneeksi. Hörökorva käveli keittiöön lyhyempi kannoillaan ja pysähtyi sivupöydän ääreen.

”Kahvia vai teetä?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun puri huultaan jännittyneenä.

”Kahvia.”

Chanyeol ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan sen jälkeen, kun hän oli ojentanut Baekhyunille kupillisen höyryävää, tuoretta sumppia. Baekhyunkaan ei ollut osannut päättää, minkä päässään pyörivistä lauseista päräyttäisi ilmoille latistamatta tunnelmaa enempää. Yeol varmasti näki, miten hankala Baekhyunilla oli istua paikoillaan, kun hän ei tiennyt miehen vierailun syytä. Ruskeatukkainen oli vääntelehtinyt tuolillaan hyvän tovin, muttei uskaltanut kuitenkaan nousta ylös ja siirtyä vaikka olohuoneeseen.

”Sano suoraan”, Baekhyun lopulta parahti rikkoen kaksikon välillä olleen hiljaisuuden. Chanyeol laski kahvikupin pöydälle ja vaihtoi asentoa.

”Saanko mä kysyä yhtä asiaa?” hän kysyi vakavana. Baekhyun suostui ja oikein vaati hörökorvaa puhumaan – kunhan hän vain sanoisi jotain, että se hiljaisuuden piina loppuisi.

”Miten sä menetit näkösi?”

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti, hän ei ollut odottanut tuollaista.

”Se vain tapahtui”, hän vastasi hiljaa. ”Se olisi voinut tapahtua millä hetkellä hyvänsä.”

Chanyeol murahti ymmärtäväisesti. ”Millä hetkellä se sitten sattui?”

Baekhyun käänsi päätään pois päin. Chanyeolin vaatteet kahisivat siihen malliin, että tämä etsi taas uutta asentoa kovalla tuolilla.

”Mä… ajoin autoa”, Baekhyun myönsi lähes kuulumattomasti. Chanyeol ei reagoinut vastaukseen millään tavalla. Ruskeatukkaista suututti, kun hän ei voinut nähdä, minkälaiseen irveeseen vastapäisen miehen kasvot vääntyivät.

”Aivastin ja sen jälkeen se oli menoa”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja tunsi kyyneleiden nousevan silmiinsä muiston palatessa kirkkaana mieleen. ”Helvetistäkö mä olisin voinut tietää, että mun näköhermot vetelee viimeisiä… En kai mä muuten olisi liikenteeseen lähtenyt…”

Chanyeol nosti kahvikupin takaisin käteensä. Baekhyun kuunteli miehen hermostunutta liikehdintää hämmentyneenä.

”Mä… osuin samalla johonkin”, ruskeatukkainen myönsi ja raapi jokseenkin helpottuneena niskaansa. Mies oli jatkamassa lausettaan, mutta Yeol ehti väliin.

”Muhun”, hörökorva lausahti ja sai Baekhyunin pysäyttämään hoikkien sormiensa liikkeen. ”Sä ajoit mun päälle.”

”Sun?” ruskeatukkainen henkäisi ja laski käden hitaasti alas syliinsä. Yeol nyökkäsi, vaikka hyvin tiesi, ettei Baekhyun pystynyt aistimaan sitä.

Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän oli unessa. Kaikki se outo ilmapiiri ja hörökorvan absurdit sanat. Eihän se voinut olla totta, eihän?

”Baekhyun-ah… Sä ajoit mun päälle”, Chanyeol toisti ja laski posliinisen mukin puiselle pöydälle kuin olisi juonut juomansa loppuun.

”Mä olen niin pahoillani”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja päästi silmiinsä kertyneet kyyneleet tippumaan poskilleen. ”Mä olen niin helvetin pahoillani.” Ruskeatukkainen oli alkanut voida pahoin. Hän muisti elävästi, miten Beom hyung oli lukenut hänelle poliisiraportin ääneen. ‘Isku päähän aiheuttanut retrogradisen amnesian ja luunmurtuman.’

“Sulla on muistinmenetys…” Baekhyun henkäisi lähes äänettömästi. “Mikset sä kertonut aikaisemmin?”

“Sun kanssa mä keskityin vain nykyhetkeen”, Chanyeol myönsi. Baekhyun tunsi palan kurkussaan. Amnesian vuoksi Chanyeol ei ollut pahemmin avautunut menneisyydestään.

“Kai sun muisti palaa?” Baekhyun kysyi toiveikkaana. Syvä hiljaisuus kertoi enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa.

“Mä olen pilannut sun elämän”, ruskeatukkainen mies parkaisi ja purskahti peittelemättömään itkuun.

Chanyeol kielsi miestä itkemästä ja kuuntelemaan, mitä hänellä oli sanottavaa. Baekhyun tärähti tuntiessaan, miten Chanyeol tarttui hänen käteensä.

“Tällä hetkellä sä olet mun elämä”, mies sanoi itsevarmasti. “Tämä voi kuulostaa helvetin tyhmältä, mutta sä olet ainoa, joka merkitsee mulle jotain. Mulla ei ole enää menneisyyttä, joten kaikki, mitä mun elämässä on tapahtunut, on se, että mä olen rakastunut suhun.”

Baekhyun yritti ottaa selvää, mitä hänen pitäisi tilanteesta oikein ajatella. Hän oli ylikuormittunut Chanyeolin mukana tuomista uutisista ja tarvitsi aikaa prosessoida tuntemuksiaan.

“Voisitko sä lähteä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puristi toisen käden sormet tiukasti nyrkkiin. Chanyeol päästi irti ja nousi ylös vastapäiseltä paikalta. Hän pysähtyi vielä katsomaan ruskeatukkaista, ennen kuin häipyisi.

“Mä en voi saada muistojani takaisin, etkä sä näköäsi. Eiköhän me molemmat olla pelkkiä häviäjiä tässä pelissä”, Chanyeol lausui ja jätti Baekhyunin yksin keittiöön.

Suolainen kyynel putosi Baekhyunin poskelle. Ulko-ovi kävi ja Chanyeol oli poissa. Viimein Baek uskalsi purskahtaa uuteen itkuun, joka ilmensi hänen särkynyttä sydäntään. Hän oli arvannut, että helposti edenneessä ihmissuhteessa oli joku koira haudattuna.

* * *

Yixing löysi Baekhyunin istumasta keittiön pöydän äärestä. Yleensä miljööstä tarkka Baekhyun ei sillä kertaa edes kohottanut päätään kuullessaan lähestyvät askeleet, mikä sai kiinalaismiehen hämilleen. Vanhempi puhdisti kurkkuaan ja laski kätensä ruskeatukkaisen olkapäälle. Baekhyun murahti matalla äänellä ja työnsi miehen kauemmas itsestään.

“Mitä on tapahtunut?” Yixing kysyi hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja paransi asentoaan. Hän pyyhki poskille kuivuneet kyyneleet pois ja koitti näyttää reippaammalta, mutta ilmestys oli silti masentava.

“Chanyeol kävi täällä”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli istunut keittiön pöydän ääressä siitä asti, kun Yeol oli tullut käymään. Hän tiennyt, kuinka kauan siitä oli kulunut, mutta niin pitkään, että hänen takamuksensa oli puutunut.

“Erositteko te?” Yixing säikähti ja istui alas viereiselle paikalle. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja koitti ryhdistäytyä, mutta hän oli edelleen murskautunut siitä faktasta, että juuri Yeol oli ollut kolarin toinen osapuoli.

“Haluatko sä kertoa?” kiinalaismies yritti, mutta Baekhyun ei puhua pukahtanut. Yixing huokaisi ja nousi ylös.

“Otatko kahvia?”

“Teetä”, Baek parkaisi ja pyyhki kasvojaan lähes neuroottisesti. “Käyn vessassa.”

Yixing seurasi huolestuneena, miten sekava Baekhyun otti suunnan kohti vessaa.

Mietteliäs Baekhyun sekosi askeleissaan ja oli kompastua käytävän lipastoon. Nopeasti ruskeatukkainen kasasi itsensä ja päätti kertoa kaiken Yixingille. Ehkä puhuminen auttaisi kuitenkin.

* * *

Elokuu oli vierähtänyt loppuunsa. Kesä alkoi olla ohitse, ilma oli kylmentynyt ja syysmasennus oli iskenyt suureen osaan väestöstä. Ainakin Baekhyunista tuntui siltä. Yerin oli ollut pahalla päällä koko viikon eikä ruskeatukkainen halunnut enää olla tämän kanssa samassa tilassa. Onneksi hän ja Beom siirtyivät Bucheoniin viikonlopulla kaikkine loppuine tavaroineen. Baekhyun viimein sai asunnon virallisesti itselleen. Beom ja hänen vaimonsa olivat olleet asunnossa koko viikon, siivoamassa omia jälkiä pois.

Baekhyun istui kahden hengen istuttavalle tutulle sohvalle ja silitti sen nahkaista pintaa. Se tuoksu, mikä huonekalusta lähti, oli maailman ihanin. Sohva oli siirretty Baekin Bucheonin yksiöstä asuntoon, ja muutkin tavarat olivat tuotu viimein uuteen kotiin. Olihan nuori mies jo puolitoista kuukautta odottanutkin. Ei sillä, että hänellä hirveä kiire olisi ollut. Kyllä silti kokonaan omat kalusteet ja omaisuus asunnosta kodin tekivät.

Baekhyun odotti Yixingin saapumista. Hän oli edellisenä iltana esittänyt toiveen järjestää kämppä uudelleen. Mies halusi hänen tekevän huomisenkin tunnit sinä päivänä, sillä Baekhyunin täytyisi opetella asunnossa kulkeminen uudelleen uuden järjestyksen myötä. Mutta se ei haitannut, olipahan jotain muutakin tekemistä kuin tuijottaa televisiota ja arvata, mitä ruudussa näkyi.

Beomin askeleet kantautuivat Baekhyunin korviin ja herättivät tämän mietteistään. Ruskeatukkainen paransi asentoaan ja nosti kätensä sohvalta reiden päälle.

”Joko sait kaiken pakattua?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi ja käänsi päätään isoveljen oletettuun suuntaan. Hänen näkönsä oli huonontunut entisestään, ainakin Baekhyunista tuntui siltä. Hän ei erottanut värejä enää niin selkeästi. Sumuisista muodoista oli tullut entistäkin epämääräisempiä.

”Yksi kaappi jäljellä”, Beom sanoi ja käveli keittiöön. Baekhyun huokaisi kuullessaan jääkaapin avautuvan ja jonkun rapisevan.

”Onko sulla nälkä?” isoveli kysyi.

”En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun murahti ja nojautui taaksepäin. Hän ei ollut syönyt hyvin moneen viikkoon. Mikään ei ollut maistunut miltään, joten mies oli jättänyt suosiolla yrittämättä. Hoikka mies oli laihtunut entisestään eikä hänestä ollut juuri mitään jäljellä. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että kaikki hänen ympärillään olevat olivat huolestuneita miehen tilanteesta, mutta lähipiirin kehotukset kantautuivat kuuroille korville.

”Jos kuitenkin söisit jotain? Edes vähän”, Beom ehdotti ja luetteli jääkaapin sisällön pariin otteeseen. Baekhyun murahti banaanin kohdalla ja tuli pian heitetyksi jollakin kovalla ja kaartuvalla. Mies kuori banaanin ja mutusteli sitä hitaasti ja ilmeettömästi.

”Me lähdetään kohta niin saat levätä”, Beom sanoi ja asteli takaisin huoneeseen, jota hän oli pitänyt työhuoneena. Baekhyun huokaisi ja heitti banaaninkuoret sohvapöydälle.

”Mä olen levännyt kolme viikkoa”, hän kuiskasi itselleen ja sulki silmänsä. Yixing saapuisi kahden tunnin kuluttua.

* * *

Päiväunilta herännyt Baekhyun räpytti silmiään henkeä haukkoen, mutta näkökenttä ei kirkastunut. Musta pimeys oli ympäröinyt hänet. Ympäristöstä kantautuvat ärsykkeet, kuten seinäkellon tikitys, Yixingin kahisevat vaatteet ja kaupungin äänet antoivat hänelle kuitenkin jonkinlaisen kuvan sen hetken tapahtumista.

”Nyt se tapahtui”, Baekhyun henkäisi järkyttyneenä ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Yixing oli tulossa miehen vierelle avuksi, mutta Baekhyun kielsi häntä tulemasta lähelle. Hänen olisi selviydyttävä yksin. Kyllä hän tiesi, missä hän sijaitsi ja mihin hänen täytyisi liikkua päästääkseen ulos makuuhuoneesta.

”Lähdetään sinne sairaalaan”, itsevarman kuuloinen Baekhyun sanoi sukiessaan kuontaloaan pelkän intuition perusteella. Mies nappasi luurin pöydältä, kysyi kellonaikaa tottuneesti laitteeltaan ja poistui makuuhuoneesta kiinalaismies kannoillaan.

Bucheonin sairaalassa oli hälinää. Baekhyun yritti keskittyä pysymään Yixingin vierellä, mutta liikkuminen tuntui takkuiselta. Ympäröivät äänet saivat miehen empimään askeliaan ja epävarmuus näkyi kauas. Kiinalaismies kommentoi Baekhyunin käytöstä, vaikka toisaalta ymmärsi tämän tilanteen muuttuneen.

Baekhyun oli saanut Yixingin avulla ajan tutkimuksiin hoitavalle lääkärilleen. Vaikka Baek majailikin sitä nykyä Soulissa, hän oli päättänyt haluta jatkaa hoitojaan Bucheonin yliopistollissa sairaalassa.

Yixing johdatti Baekhyunin oikeaan siipeen tuntemiensa oikoreittien kautta. Baekhyun haisteli käytävillä leijuvia tuttuja hajuja ja kuunteli askelten töminä ja ovien tuttua paukkumista. Muistikuvat ärsyttävästä huonetoverista ja yöllisistä keskusteluista Chanyeolin kanssa saivat miehen menettämään taas keskittymiskykynsä eteenpäin matkaamisessa.

”Ei olla enää kaukana”, Yixing hymyili ja johdatti Baekhyunin hissiin. Ruskeatukkainen astui heilahtavan hissin koriin ja hengitti syvään. Se hissi oli sama, jossa hän oli matkannut monta kertaa. Hän ei nähnyt sitä, mutta tunsi sen varsin hyvin.

”Seitsemäs kerros”, Yixing sanoi ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun ojensi oikean kätensä hissin painikepaneelia kohden ja liu’utti sormiaan hetken braillen kohopisteiden päällä. Ilmettäkään väräyttämättä Baekhyun painoi seitsemännen kerroksen painiketta, ja sai Yixingin hymyilemään liikuttuneena. Siitä ei ollut kuin vajaat kolme kuukautta, kun Baekhyun oli kokeillut navigoida hissin painikkeita ensimmäistä kertaa näkönsä radikaalin heikentymisen jälkeen. Ja nyt hän pystyi siihen, joka oli tuntunut mahdottomalta.

”Seitsemäs kerros”, hissin robottiääni ilmoitti ja ovet avautuivat. Baekhyun astui ulos ja tarttui vierellään pysyvää Yixingiä kädestä. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa he kävelivät tyhjillään olevaa käytävää kohti määränpäätään. Siellä Baekhyun saisi virallisen lausunnon siitä, mitä helvettiä hänen näköhermoilleen oli tapahtunut.

* * *

Baekhyun istui kahvilan pehmeälle penkille ja nosti höyryävän kuuman kahvikupin kasvojensa eteen. Hän haistoi cappuccinon tuoksua ja hymyili. Vastapäisellä paikalla istuva Yixing liikehti hermostuneesti, mikä sai Baekhyunin kurtistelemaan kulmiaan.

”Mikä sulla on?” ruskeatukkainen kysyi hermostuneena ja laski kahvinsa alas ennen kuin maistoi sitä.

Yixing raapi niskaansa ja huokaili mietiskellen. ”Mä mietin vain niitä lääkärin sanoja.”

”Ai siitä lisäavun tarpeesta?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Niin…” Yixing mutisi epävarmana.

Baekhyun heilautti kättään vähättelevänä ja kertoi pärjäävänsä samalla tavalla kuin siihenkin asti. Hän oli itsekin yllättynyt, miten tyynesti hän oli ottanut täydellisen sokeutumisen. Oli oikeastaan aivan sama, näkikö sumeita värilänttejä vai pelkkää tyhjää.

”Meinaatko sä oikeasti pärjätä 22 tuntia vuorokaudesta omillasi?” Yixing kysyi. ”Mä en voi käydä katsomassa sua neljän tunnin välein.”

”Hyvinhän mä tähänkin asti olen pärjännyt”, Baekhyun murahti. ”En ymmärrä, miksi meidän pitäisi muuttaa tätä systeemiä.”

”Jos sä sanot niin”, Yixing henkäisi. ”Mutta musta olisi silti hyvä, että joku asuisi sun kanssa vaikka viikon. Seuraisi sun toimia ja päättäisi sitten, voiko sut jättää oman onnesi nojaan.”

”Tule sä”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Jos sulla on lemmikkejä, tuo mukaan. Mä rakastan koiria…”

Yixing huokaisi Baekhyunin asenteelle ottaa tilanne niin kevyesti. Mies oli juuri menettänyt loputkin näkökyvystään, eikä hänen havainnointikykynsä muilla aisteilla ollut vielä niin hyvä. Tuntui, että hän ei ymmärtänyt, että hän ei enää pystyisi havainnoimaan mitään silmillään. Ei isoja huonekaluja värien perusteella, ei arvioida välimatkoja eikä hahmottaa niitä pieniäkään perspektiivejä. Jos hän unohtaisi, missä olisi, hän saattaisi liikkuessaan loukata itsensä vaikka kuinka pahasti.

”Mulla on yövuoro tänään”, Yixing sanoi. ”Vien sut kotiin, teen sulle jotain iltapalaa, lähden kämpille ja tulen duunista suoraan sun luokse.”

Baekhyun nauroi iloisesti. Hän oli onnellinen, että mies saisi seuraa itselleen. Beom hyungista ei ollut paljoa apua, hän ei ollut halunnut irtaantua vaimostaan viimeiseen kahteen viikkoon, eikä kiukutteleva Baekhyun kuulostanut olevan hänen lempiseuraansa.

”Chanyeol!” Yixing huudahti yhtäkkiä ja sai Baekhyunin tiputtamaan cappuccinonsa pöydälle. Huolimattomuudestaan anteeksi pyytelevä Yixing koitti siivota jälkiä, mutta teki tilanteesta vielä pahemman. Kahvilaan sisään astumaan sattunut Chanyeol hölkkäsi kaksikon pöydän luokse ja kysyi, mikä tilanne oikein oli. Kahvit päälleen läikyttänyt Baekhyun kiroili itsekseen ja puhdisti paidan rintamusta ärtyneenä.

”Helvettiäkö sä täällä teet?” Baekhyun kysyi tiukalla äänensävyllä ja jatkoi kastuneen paitansa vimmattua sukimista, vaikka kastunutta kangasta oli turha enää pelastaa. Yixing ojensi lisää paperia miehelle ja henkäisi vielä kerran nöyrimmät anteeksipyyntönsä.

”Tulin käymään asioilla”, Chanyeol vastasi ja katsoi Baekhyunia kulmat kurtussa. ”Mitä kuuluu?”

”Ei kuulu sulle”, Baek tuhahti ja nakkasi kahviin imeytyneen servetin edessä olevalle tarjottimelle välittämättä, osuisiko se edes siihen.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan puhua”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyunin kasvot olivat jämähtäneet tiukkaan irvistykseen.

”Ei ole mitään puhuttavaa. Mä olen ajanut sun päälle ja pilannut sun elämän. Tajuatko sä, etten mä voi olla sun vieressä tuntematta helvetillistä syyllisyytä siitä, ettet sä muista asioita, jotka on muille päivänselviä.”

”Rauhoitu”, Chanyeol parahti. ”Mä en syytä sua mistään.”

”Mutta mä syytän”, Baek huudahti takaisin. ”Voitko suksia nyt sinne mistä tulitkin?”

”Byun Baekhyun!” Yixing puuttui tilanteeseen ennen kuin se ehtyi äityä pahemmaksi. ”Käyttäytyisit edes vähän. Olemme julkisella paikalla.”

”Aivan yks hailee”, Baek tuhahti ja nosti kasvonsa kohti Chanyeolia, joka näki ruskeatukkaisen kuihtuneen olemuksen ja reagoi siihen huokaisemalla surullisesti.

”Mä haluaisin mennä elämässä eteenpäin ja hyväksyä, mitä mä olen tehnyt sulle”, Baek henkäisi. ”Mä en voi, jos sä ilmestyt siihen ja muistutat siitä kaikesta tuskasta.”

”Oliko se tuskaa, kun me suudeltiin ensimmäisen kerran?” Chanyeol jyrähti silmät kostuneina. ”Oliko se tuskaa, kun sä painauduit mua vasten ja hait turvaa, kun sua pelotti niin helvetisti?!”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja laski katseen alas. Jännittynyt Yixing seurasi tilannetta kauempaa eikä uskaltanut liikahtaa milliäkään ennen kuin tilanne olisi rauennut.

”Mä rakastuin suhun, Byun”, Chanyeol sanoi jämäkästi. ”Sillä ei ole mitään merkitystä, mitä mun menneisyydessä tapahtui tai ei tapahtunut, kun mä en muistojani takaisin saa. Se, että mä en saa enää olla sun kanssa, satuttaa mua paljon enemmän.

Baekhyun laski kätensä pöydälle ja puristi sormensa nyrkkiin kuunnellessaan pöydän vierellä seisovan miehen kipeitä lauseita. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että hän voi edelleen fyysisesti pahoin siitä omantunnon tuskasta, kun hän oli se henkilö, joka oli pilannut Yeolin elämän.

”Eikö sulla ole koskaan ikävä mua?” Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina ja odotti vastausta jännittyneenä. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena ja kuunteli rinnassaan tykyttävää sydäntä, joka oli alkanut sivuuttaa järjen.

”On”, Baekhyun sanoi ja tiputti silmistään yhden suolaisen kyyneleen. ”Sä olet ensimmäinen ihminen, jonka suhteen mä laitoin peliin kaiken. Mutta mä en pääse yli siitä, että rikoin sut.”

”Se oli onnettomuus”, Yixing muistutti hiljaa. Kylmät väreet nousivat Baekhyunin niskaan. ”Se olisi voinut tapahtua kenelle tahansa, missä tahansa. Sä teit minkä parhaaksi näit ja jarrutit heti, kun ymmärsit, ettet pysty näkemään”, Yixing lausui rauhallisesti.

Chanyeol oli vetänyt viereisen. Pöydän tuolin itselleen ja istuutunut samalle tasolle muiden kanssa. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia pöydän päällä makaavasta kädestä ja puristi sitä tavalla kuin monesti aikaisemminkin.

”Mäkin olisin voinut käyttää kypärää”, hörökorva murahti kuulostaen syylliseltä itsekin. Baekhyun murtui ja purskahti vuolaaseen itkuun.

”Mä en osaa elää ilman sua”, Chanyeol henkäisi surullisena. ”Kaikki mitä mulla on, on se, mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun heräsin sairaalasta. Ja se kaikki olet sä.”

Baekhyun ei lopettanut itkemistä. Hän oli liian voimaton sanoakseen jotain. Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hänen täytyisi sanoa. Tilanne vaati rauhoittumista ja ajatuksien käsittelyä, mutta hän ei pystynyt edes siihen.

Chanyeol lähestyi kasvonsa peittänyttä Baekhyunia ja kaappasi tämän tiukkaan halaukseen. Baekhyun veti miehen tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä ja jatkoi kyyneleiden vuodattamista. Kaikki se sisällä ollut vellova paha olo alkoi purkautua ajan kuluessa. Chanyeol ei vaatinut vastauksia ja Yixing pysyi hiljaa. Baekhyunista tuntui, että aika oli pysähtynyt ja hän sai kaikki sisimmät tunteensa ulos yksi kerrallaan.

Jatkuva itkeminen alkoi aiheuttaa päänsärkyä ja mies alkoi tuntea itsensä pikkuhiljaa typeräksi. Hän lopetti itkemisen kuin seinään, vetäytyi kauemmas Chanyeolista ja pyyhki kasvonsa. Baekhyun veti takin paremmin päälleen, nousi ylös paikaltaan ja ilmoitti haluavansa kotiin.

“Mä tulen käymään illalla”, Chanyeol sanoi päättäväisesti ennen kuin päästi Baekhyunin kävelemään ohitseen. ”Sun olisi parempi päästää mut sisään.”

“Soita, kun olet tulossa”, itkusta voimansa menettänyt Baekhyun henkäisi ja poistui kahvilasta hajamielinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Yixing taputti Chanyeolia rohkaisevasti olalle ja kiitti tätä, että oli sattunut osumaan samaan paikkaan juuri oikealla ajalla. Chanyeol jäi paikoilleen istumaan ja vannoi puoliääneen, että hän saisi Baekhyunin vielä tajuamaan, että he kuuluivat yhteen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol kiitti naistarjoilijaa kahvista ja seurasi, miten pöydälle tarjottu valkoisessa mukissa oleva kuuma juoma höyrysi pienesti. Hän murahti itselleen ja käänsi katseen oikeassa kädessä olevaan puhelimeen, johon oli saapunut mielenkiintoinen viesti heti sinä aamuna kahdeksan pintaan.

Yeol avasi viestin ja luki sen kertaalleen läpi. Siinä kerrottiin, miten kitara oli haettavissa Bucheonilaisesta instrumenttiliikkeestä. Yeol oli googlannut liikkeen, se ei ollut kovin suuri, mutta suosittu. Mustatukkaisella ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi hän oli asioinut liikkeessä aikaisemmin, mutta pian sekin selviäisi.

Chanyeol joi kahvinsa nautiskellen. Kuitenkin rintaan nouseva jännitys alkoi ottaa vallan, Yeol ei ymmärtänyt, miksi häntä melkein pelotti hakea kitara liikkeestä. Hänhän ei edes ollut varma, osaisiko soittaa koko kapistuksella.

Chanyeol astui kohteliaasti tervehtien Bucheonin instrumenttikorjaajan pieneen liikkeeseen. Hän katseli ympärilleen kuin olisi vieraillut liikkeessä ensimmäistä kertaa. Tavallaan hän olikin.

Nuori mies tiskin takana tervehti ujosti lähestyvää Chanyeolia. Ruskeatukkainen jatkoi ympäristön tutkimista suurilla silmillään ja esitti asiansa kuulostaen hyvin jännittyneeltä.

”Tulin hakemaan mun kitaraa”, hän henkäisi varovasti. Miesmyyjä näytti heti ymmärtävän, mistä oli kysymys. Chanyeol toivoi, että hän valaisi tätäkin.

”Paha tapaus, mutta teimme parhaamme”, mies hymyili ja kävi nopeasti takahuoneen puolella. Palatessaan hänen kädessään oli vaalean puun värinen akustinen kitara, jonka kaulassa oli kauniita hopeisia koristekuvioita. Yeol otti kitaran vastaan ja katsoi sitä henkeä pidätellen. Niin kaunis ja siro soitin, hänen kitaransa.

”Kokeile toki”, mies kehotti ja aiheutti Channielle hämmennystä. Hän ei pari kuukautta sitten edes tiennyt osaavansa soittaa koko kapistusta. Helvetti, kun kipsikin oli otettu jo pois, hän ei voinut vedota edes murtuneeseen ranteeseen.

Chanyeol kuunteli puolella korvalla miehen selostusta siitä, mitä kaikkea he olivat kitaralle tehneet. Jutuista päätellen soitin oli ollut aika pahassa jamassa, mikä ruokki Yeolin uteliaisuutta entisestään. Mikä oli saanut kitaran niin huonoon kuntoon.

”Sointi ei varmaankaan ole alkuperäisen veroinen, mutta hyvin lähellä sitä. Teknikkomme on maan parhaita.”

”Siksi mä tänne tulinkin”, Chanyeol naurahti ja koitti peittää epävarmuutensa. Oikeasti hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, millä perusteilla hän oli valinnut juuri Bucheonin liikkeen. Kieltämättä kohtalokas valinta, Chanyeol virnisti mielessään.

Mies kehotti yeolia uudelleen kokeilemaan kitaraa. Hermostuneesti hän peruutti takanaan olevalle jakkaralle istumaan, risti jalkansa kevyesti ja nosti kitaran syliinsä. Hän ihan säikähti, miten luontevasti hän oli liikkunut. Jongdaen puheissa taisi sittenkin olla jotain perää.

Epävarmuuden huippu saavutti Yeolin, kun tämä laski sormensa soittimelle. Häntä tiiviisti seuraava mies antoi hörökorvalle entistä enemmän paineita. Yeol veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin rohkeni hypätä kohti tuntematonta. Kitara soi ja kuin jokin yliluonnollinen voima olisi liikuttanut ruskeatukkaisen sormia saaden soittimen tuottamaan kauniita sävelmiä.

Lyhyen soittokokeilun jälkeen yeolin kasvoilla oli yhtä hämmentynyt ilme kuin miesmyyjällä.

”Kauniissa soittimessa on kaunis ääni”, mies hymyili. Chanyeol vastasi hymyyn hieman kiusallisella virneellä.

”Tarvitsetko jotain muuta mukaan?”

”Plektroja”, Yeol vastasi ja nousi ylös. Hän siirtyi lähemmäs kassatiskiä ja seurasi, miten mies haki takahuoneen puolelta kovamuovisen kitarakotelon, jossa oli kaksi tarraa ja kaiverrettu nimi Park Chanyeol. Ruskeatukkainen tutkaili koteloa hetken, ennen kuin pakkasi kitaran siihen. Ikävä kyllä kotelo ei antanut hänelle yhtään mitään muistikuvia, mutta hän oli jo hyväksynyt, ettei hänen muistinsa palautuisi enää koskaan.

”Lasku tulee postissa muutaman päivän kuluttua”, myyjä hymyili. Chanyeol kiitti myyjää sydämensä pohjasta ja poistui liikkeestä.

”Tervetuloa uudelleen!” mies toivotti enne kuin Yeol ehti livahtaa ulos. Chanyeol asteli Bucheonin instrumenttikorjaamosta kitara vierellään, hymy kasvoillaan. Tuntui jokseenkin lohduttavalta, että hän oli saanut tietää miksi hän oli ollut Bucheonissa ennen onnettomuutta. Nyt hän voisi haudata asian mielestään ja keskittyä olennaiseen.

* * *

Chanyeol soitti ovikelloa itsevarmasti. Hän oli kilauttanut aikaisemmin Baekhyunille kämpiltä lähtiessään ja varmistanut, että tämä olisi kotosalla.

Apeamielinen Baekhyun avasi asuntonsa oven ja päästi häntä hiljaa tervehtivän Chanyeolin sisään. Yeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta synkeää ilmapiiriä.

“Onko jotain sattunut?” Channie kysyi astellessaan sisemmäs Baekin asuntoon ja sytytteli valoja huoneisiin kulkiessaan.

”On”, mustatukkainen huokaisi ja rojahti sohvalle istumaan. Chanyeol otti paikan tämän vierestä ja laski kätensä hänen reidelle, ilmaistn, että oli siinä, jos tummatukka häntä tarvitsisi.

”Miten sä voit ottaa tän kaiken niin tyynesti?” Baekhyun kysyi ja ilmaisi, että samassa tilassa oleminen oli hänelle erittäin vaivaannuttavaa, sillä hän tunsi olevasa vastuussa kaikesta, mitä Chanyeolille oli aiheutunut. Yeol naurahti sarkastisti ja sai Baekin suoristamaan asentoaan.

”Olen mäkin flipannut muutamaan otteeseen asian tiimoilta”, Yeol murahti. ”Mutta kuten todettua, multa meni muisti, ei järki.”

”Mutta en mä pysty käsittämään, miten sä voit päästää mut pälkähästä”, Baekhyun inahti ja raapi käsivarttaan hermostuneena. ”Sun pitäisi vetää mua turpiin tai jotain.”

”Koittaisit nyt helvetti ymmärtää, että sä olet ainoa ihminen mun elämässä. Sulla on isoveljesi, lankosi ja Yixing hyung. Mulla on vain helvetin kylmä ja omitunen ex, bestis, johon en ole ollut yhteydessä kuukauteen ja sisko, joka on toisella puolella maapalloa. En tunnista vanhempiani saatika kehtaa näyttää naamaani heidän edessään.”

Baekhyun pyysi välittömästi anteeksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ymmärtänyt asiaa oikealla tavalla. Chanyeol hymyili vienosti Baekin suuntaan. Tavanomaista hiljaisempi mustatukka huokaisi syvään ja nojasi päätään taaksepäin.

”Mun näkö lähti tänään”, hän murahti hiljaa ja koitti olla, niin kuin asia ei vaivaisi häntä lainkaan.

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Olihan se ollut odotettavissa, mutta silti se oli tullut kuin puskista.

“Yixing hyung on sitä mieltä, että tarvitsen lisäapua”, Baek murahti. “Mutta en mä halua. Pärjään hyvin näinkin.”

“Ainahan sä voit pyytää sitä myöhemminkin”, Chanyeol hymyili ja veti Baekhyunin syliinsä. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat liikutuksesta, halaus tuntui samalta kuin ensi kertaa Baekhyunin painautuessa ruskeatukkaista vasten. Viimein Yeolilla oli jotain muistoja.

Hiljentynyt Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin mielialan muuttuneen ja kysyi, mikä hänelle oikein tuli. Chanyeol rutisti hänestä irrottautuneen Baekin takaisin kiinni itseensä ja sanoi olevansa kunnossa.

“Otatko sä teetä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyyhki kasvojaan.

“Mielelläni”, Yeol sanoi ja päästi rauhoittuneen Baekhyunin otteestaan. Hän seurasi tarkkaan, miten mustatukkainen mies asteli keittiöön ja etsi teepannun, laittoi vettä kiehumaan ja mittasi oikean määrän teetä pannuun. Toki hän joutui käyttämään käsiään asioiden ja paikkojen koordinoimiseen, mutta hommassa ei ollut hiventäkään epävarmuutta.

“Yixing hyung tulee vuoronsa jälkeen tänne”, Baekhyun huokaisi keittiöstä. Chanyeol ei voinut olla kuulematta ärsyyntynyttä äänensävyä.

“Etkö haluaisi?”

“Ei ole kyse siitä”, Baekhyun irvisti. “Hän tulee vain seuraamaan mun elämää ja tekee arvion siitä, tarvitsenko lisää apua. Beomie hyung kyllä kannattaa ajatusta…”

“Sehän on vain sun parhaaksi”, Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Mutta tavallaan hän ymmärsi miestä jollain tasolla.

“Mutta mun pää ei kestä sellaista kyttäämistä”, Baek murahti.

* * *

Ovikellon hiljainen kilinä keskeytti Chanyeolin television katselun. Hän nousi sohvalta ja käveli avaamaan oven. Käytävän puolella seisova Yixing yllättyi nähdessään pitkäraajaisen miehen Baekhyunin asunnossa.

“Baek kertoikin sun tulevan”, Yeol hymyili reppuselkäiselle miehelle ja päästi tämän sisään.

“Hän on jo nukkumassa”, hän jatkoi ja kertoi olleensa vielä katsomassa myöhäisillan elokuvaa.

“Käyn silti hänen luonaan”, yixing sanoi ja asteli päättäväisesti makuuhuoneeseen.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan ja palasi takaisin sohvalle. Hän käpertyi samaiseen asentoon ja sulki silmänsä. Mies kuunteli tarkkaan, mitä hahmot ruudussa sanoivat ja millä äänenpainolla. Yhtäkkiä elokuva ei ollutkaan enää niin kiinnostava kuin hetki sitten.

Yixing palasi makuuhuoneesta ja istui alas Yeolin viereen. Hörökorva katsoi kiinalaismiestä silmä kovana ja yritti keksiä kuumeisesti jotain sanottavaa kiusallisen ilmapiirin poistamiseksi. Hän ei juurikaan ollut viettänyt aikaa pelkästään Yixingin kanssa.

“Baek kertoi menettäneensä näkönsä tänään”, Yeol sanoi varovasti. Yixing nyökkäsi pienellä eleellä.

“Hän on ottanut sen yllättävän hyvin”, Yixing henkäisi. “Mutta pelkään silti, ettei hän pärjää pelkällä kahden tunnin päiväavulla.”

“Ainakin hän on ollut vaisumpi tänään kuin yleensä”, Yeol murahti ja nypläsi hermostuneena farkkujen lahjetta. Yixing katsoi miestä kiinnostuneena.

“Mistä luulet sen johtuvan?” hän kysyi.

“Koska mä kerroin hänelle rakastavani häntä”, Yeol lausui, eikä katunut sanojaan.

“Baekhyunkin rakastaa sua, olen siitä aika varma”, Yixing vastasi. “Tieto onnettomuudesta ja sun osallisuudesta vain murskasi hänet täysin.”

“En ihmettele”, Chanyeol virnisti. “Onhan se aika absurdia.”

“Anna hänelle aikaa”, Yixing kehotti. “Kunhan hän on valmis hyväksymään tapahtuneen, hän kyllä palaa luoksesi.”

“Mistä puhutte?” Baekhyun kysyi ja säikäytti sohvalla keskustelevan kaksikon totaalisesti.

“Susta”, Chanyeol murahti ja kääntyi takaisin meneillä olevan elokuvan puoleen.

“Etkö ollutkaan nukkumassa?” Yixing kysyi.

“Tulin vain käymään vessassa”, Baekhyun murahti ja jatkoi uneliasta löntystämistä eteenpäin. Yixing ei irrottanut katsettaan tummatukasta hetkeksikään.

“Kyllä hän osaa”, Chanyeol murahti rauhallisesti ja piti katseen televisiossa. Yixing ei kuitenkaan uskonut, vaan tuijotti taukoamatta hämärään käytävään.

Baekhyun löntysti takaisin väsynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän pysähtyi sohvan kohdalle ja kertoi Yixingille vierashuoneen olevan valmiina.

“Chanyeolie auttoi mua vaihtamaan petivaatteet.”

Yeol hymyili lämpimästi. Baekhyun oli ennemminkin vain käskyttänyt häntä ympäriinsä ja laittanut hänet siivoamaan. Mutta oli sanomattakin selvää, ettei Baek pystynyt toimiin itse. Ja Yeolista oli ollut mukavaa olla hyödyksi.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun kutsui vanhempaa virkeämpänä. “Musta on todella mukava, että sä tulit.”

Yixing hymyili nuoremmalle. “Mene takaisin nukkumaan, olet varmasti aivan poikki.”

“Joo, öitä, hyung”, Baekhyun naurahti ja haukotteli perään. Hän mietti hetken ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa pimeään makuuhuoneeseen.

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa jälleen Yixingiin. “Saanko kysyä yhtä asiaa?”

Yixing nyökkäsi kehottavasti. “Ole hyvä.”

“Oletko sä täällä yksityishenkilönä vai henkilökohtaisena avustajana?”

“Siviilissä”, Yixing vastasi välittömästi. “Näiden kuukausien aikana musta ja Hyuniesta on tullut ystäviä. Mä olen aidosti huolestunut hänen voinnistaan.”

“Mä ymmärrän”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mäkin olen, lähinnä hänen henkisestä puolesta.”

“Siitä mäkin”, Yixing henkäisi. “Hän ottaa kaiken niin helposti itseensä.”

“Sinäpä sen sanoit.”

* * *

Chanyeol hiipi pimeään makuuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun murahti kertoakseen olevansa edelleen hereillä ja siirtyi laidemmas sänkyä. Chanyeol raapi hermostuneena niskaansa ja mietti, miten esittäisi asiansa.

“Pitäisikö mun kuitenkin lähteä kotiin?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun murahti uudelleen.

“Yixing hyung on kuitenkin täällä sun kanssa.”

“Höpö höpö”, mustatukka tupisi peitonmutkasta. “Nyt tulet tänne ja nukut, kello on varmaan jo sata. Hyung tekee meille varmasti aamiaista ja jotain…”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään, mutta päätyi kuitenkin sujahtamaan tummatukan viereen vähennettyään ensin vaatetta. Siitä oli useita viikkoja, jokunen kuukausi, kun hän viimeksi oli nukkunut kenenkään vieressä.

Chanyeol ei voinut sulkea silmiään kymmeniin minuutteihin. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat totaalisen solmussa päivän tapahtumista. Ensin hän oli tavannut Baekhyunin Bucheonissa, sitten hän oli soittanut kitaraa, vaikka ei ollut uskonut sen olevan edes mahdollista ja sitten hän oli tullut Baekin luokse ja puhunut suunsa puhtaaksi. Hän ei ollut vielä ihan varma, mitä Baekhyun hänestä ajatteli, mutta ehkä hän yritti kovasti hyväksyä tosiasiat. Chanyeolilla oli vahvoja tunteita mustatukkaa kohtaan ja hän oli tehnyt sen niin selväksi kuin suinkin osasi. Yixing oli varmasti oikeassa, hänen täytyi antaa Baekille aikaa. Mies oli muutamia tunteja sitten menettänyt näkönsä kokonaan ja vatvonut siihen päälle sydämenasioita – ei ihmekään, että pää oli vähän sekaisin.

Chanyeol päätti unohtaa turhan asioiden miettimisen ja nukkua niin kauan kuin yötä olisi jäljellä.


	16. Chapter 16

Baekhyun istui vessanpöntön kannella ja huokaili syvään. Hän oli herännyt joitakin kymmeniä minuutteja sitten Chanyeolin vierestä. Hän oli yllättynyt, vaikka muistikin, miten hän itse oli vaatinut häntä jäämään luokseen. Ehkä hän oli odottanut, että Yeol olisi hänen herätessään jo poissa, tai jotain. Baekhyunia oli ahdistanut olla hänen vieressään, joten hän oli lukinnut itsensä vessaan.

Baekhyun raapi käsivarsiaan hermostuneena ennen kuin keräsi rohkeutensa poistua vessasta. Asunto oli hiljainen, muut eivät olleet nousseet vielä ylös. Baekhyun istui sohvalle ja päätti odottaa jonkin aikaa ennen kuin menisi ja keittäisi itselleen aamukahvit. Miehen mieli oli ollut maassa jo edellisillasta saakka. Hän oli kuunnellut salaa Yixingin ja Chanyeolin myöhäisillan keskustelua. Chanyeol oli avautunut kiinalaismiehille asioista, joista he eivät olleet puhuneet – lähinnä amenesiasta ja sen tuomista vaikeuksista käytännön elämässä. Yixing oli ollut todella yllättynyt, kun Yeol oli myöntänyt, ettei muistanut mitään menneisyydestään. Baek itsekään ei ollut uskoa korviaan, kun oli kuullut hörökorvan muistinmenetyksestä ensimmäistä kertaa.

Askeleet kantautuivat jommasta kummasta makuuhuoneesta. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja toivoi, ettei näyttänyt hirvittävän tyhmältä.

“Huomenta”, Chanyeolin matalaääninen tervehdys lipui mustatukan korviin. Yeol istui sohvalle Baekin viereen ja vei kätensä tämän hiuksiin. “Aigoo, sun tukkasi on aivan sekaisin.”

Baekhyun vain hymähti vastaukseksi, mutta antoi Yeolin sukia kuontaloa rauhassa.

“Milloin heräsit?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun ei voinut olla hymyilemättä miehen karhealle äänelle. Kaikesta ahdistuksesta huolimatta hän huomasi nauttivansa Yeolin seurasta ja kosketuksesta. Baekhyun tunsi miehen hymyilevän hänelle takaisin.

Mustatukka tarttui Chanyeolin käteen ja puristi sitä hellästi.

“Voisitko sä tehdä jotain aamupalaa?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

Chanyeol innostui heti ideasta. “Totta kai.”

“En viitsisi herättää Yixing hyungia, hän on varmasti aivan poikki eilisestä vuorostaan”, Baekhyun henkäisi huolestuneena. “Ainakin hän kuulosti eilen todella väsyneeltä.”

Chanyeol nousi sohvalta ja tallusti hitaasti keittiön puoellle.

“Ja Chanyeol?” Baekhyun huhuili lähes välittömästi perään. Pitkäraajainen mies pysähtyi keittiön ovensuulle ja kääntyi katsomaan sohvalla empivää miestä.

“Keittäisitkö samalla kahvia?” Baekhyun kysyi vaisusti.

“Mielelläni”, Yeol hymyili. “Sulle, mitä vain.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja kellahti sohvalle makoilemaan. Hän nosti kädet vatsansa päälle ja hiljentyi kuuntelemaan keittiöstä kantautuvia ääniä ja hiljaista Chanyeolin laulua. Baekhyun yritti kuvitella, mitä mies oikein puuhasi, mutta se oli aika ajoin vaikeaa, sillä Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan, miltä mustatukkainen hörökorva oikeasti näytti. Mistä vetoa, niin mies oli niin helvetin ruma, ettei kukaan muu huolisi häntä. Mutta Baekhyun pitikin enemmän miellyttävä-äänisistä ihmisistä kuin komeista hurmureista, jotka veisivät jokaisen läsnäolijan sydämen pelkällä yhdellä virnistyksellä.

Baekhyun oli torkahtamassa sohvalle, mutta paistinpannun tirinä ja pian hänen nenäänsä leijuva tuoksu sai hänet liian nälkäiseksi. Baekhyun nousi takaisin istuma-asentoon ja piteli käsiään sohvan selkänojan päällä, miettien, siirtyisikö jo keittiöön odottamaan aamiaista.

“Tarvitko sä apua?” Baekhyun huomasi kysyvänsä. Chanyeol nauroi kevyesti ja ehdotti, josko Baekhyun voisi pilkkoa hänelle vaikka sipulia. Baekhyun tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä ja veti kätensä puuskaan.

“Mitä sä edes teet?” hän kuitenkin kysyi uteliaana.

“Ei hajuakaan”, Chanyeol nauroi keittiöstä. Baekhyun toivoi, että mies osaisi kokata jotain syömäkelpoista jääkaapin sisällöstä.

* * *

Aamiaisen jälkeen sohvalle palannut Baekhyun oli pidellyt silmiään kiinni jo lähemmäs kymmenen minuuttia. Hänen ei tehnyt mieli keskustella yhtään mistään. Mielialanvaihdoksia tapahtui useasti, eikä Baekhyun jaksanut enää edes koittaa ymmärtää, mikä sai hänen tuulensa heittelemään niin radikaalisti.

“Mikä sulla on?” malttamaton Chanyeol parahti ja liikkui hermostuneena sohvan toisessa päässä. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja piti suunsa suljettuna. Yeolin levoton liikkuminen sai hänet kuitenkin hermostumaan.

“Mä en oikein tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi nyt tehdä”, hän myönsi viimein. Chanyeol jännittyi niille sijoilleen ja lopetti sohvan toisessa päässä jatkuvan liikehdinnän.

“Minkä suhteen?” hörökorva kysyi henkäisten.

“Voisitko sä nyt viimeinkin vetää mua kunnolla turpaan, niin josko tämä jatkuva syyllisyyden tunne tästä lähtisi?!”

“Mä en todellakaan aio lyödä sua”, Chanyeol parahti järkyttyneenä. “Helvetti sentään.”

“Miten mä sitten saan tän jatkuvan pahan olon pois?” Baekhyun kysyi värisevällä äänellä. Vaikka kuinka hän yritti nauttia hänestä välittävän miehen seurasta, hän ei pystynyt olemaan onnellinen kuin vajaat viisi minuuttia. Sitten hän muisti kaiken sen, mitä oli tapahtunut.

“Ajan kanssa”, Chanyeol vastasi. “Sun on hyväksyttävä tapahtunut.”

“Mä tekisin mitä vain, että voisin peruuttaa tapahtuneen”, Baekhyun huokaisi. Chanyeol älähti ja liukui välittömästi lyhyemmän vierelle. Baekhyun tärähti tuntiessaan pidemmän kropan painautuvan häntä vasten.

“Älä edes puhu tuollaisia”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hellästi. “Muuten me ei oltaisi koskaan tavattu.”

Baekhyun nojasi paremmin sohvan kovalta tuntuvaan selkänojaan. “Mua vain kalvaa sun elämän pilaam—”

Chanyeol hiljensi Baekhyunin kostealla suudelmalla. Hörökorva ei vetäytynyt kauemmas, vaikka Baek koitti torjua hänet. Lopulta ruskeatukkainen suostui vastaamaan suudelmaan, joka oli täynnä kaipuuta.

“Sä olet hullu”, Baekhyun tirskahti hitusen virkeämpänä.

Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen. “Koska sä teet mut hulluksi.”

Baekhyun nojautui paremmin hänet kainaloon ottanutta Yeolia vasten. Haaveileva huokaisu karkasi tämän suusta ja sai Channien mielikuvan jylläämään.

“Voisitko sä antaa mulle ihan oikeasti mahdollisuuden?” Chanyeol kysyi vakavana. Baekhyun hapuili miehen kättä ja tarttui kiinni tämän sormista.

“Kaikki aikanaan”, Baek murahti. “Mutta mä haluaisin. Todella kovasti.”

“Kyllä mä voin odottaa”, Chanyeol sanoi ja painoi päänsä vasten ruskeatukkaisen ohimoa. Hymy Baekhyunin kasvoilla leveni hieman.

“Miltä susta tuntui silloin, kun heräsit sairaalasta?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeolin kasvoilla ollut levollinen ilme hävisi kuin tuhka tuuleen.

“Ei puhuta siitä”, hän vastasi huomattavasti epäröiden.

“Mä haluaisin tietää”, Baekhyun sanoi, vaikka hän tiesi, miten paljon vastaus lisäisi hänen omantunnon tuskiaan.

“No… hämmentävältä”, Chanyeol aloitti. “En tiennyt kuka olen ja missä olen… Saatika miksi ja murtuneen ranteen kanssa. Jongdae – mun ystävä – kertoi, mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta enhän mä uskonut.”

“Mä olen niin hirvittävän pahoillani”, Baekhyun lähes itki.

“Älä taas aloita tuota”, Chanyeol huoahti väsyneenä. “Tiedät, ettei se johda mihinkään.”

Baekhyun kasasi itsensä ja hiljentyi mietteisiinsä. Kauaa hän ei malttanut pysyä hiljaa, kun typertynyt, hiljainen nauru lipui ulos hänen sisimmästään. Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan vierellään sormeaan purevaa Baekia, ja kysyi, mistä moinen huvituksen aihe johtui.

“Onhan tämä ihan helvetin absurdia”, ruskeatukkainen naurahti. “Kuinka moni rakastuu ihmiseen, jonka vuoksi on menettänyt yli 20 vuotta elämästään.”

Chanyeol hörähti Baekhyunin sanoille. Tottahan se oli.

“Jostain syystä mä olen onnellinen, että asiat menivät juuri tällä tavalla”, Chanyeol myönsi.

“Mitä jos sulla oli jotain parempaa?” Baekhyun kysyi.

Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä muistaessaan mustatukkaisen Kyungsoon, jonka porautuva katse aiheutti kylmiä väreitä jo pelkästään mielikuvissa. “Ei ollut.”

Baekhyun naurahti ja risti kätensä Yeolin kanssa. Uskomaton lämmön tunne täytti hänet, vaikka omantunnon kolkutus yritti peittää sen alleen.

Chanyeol tervehti makuuhuoneesta ulos kävelevää Yixingiä. Baekhyun kohotti asentoaan ja kertoi Yeolin valmistaneen aamiaista vähän aikaa sitten.

“Ei raskittu herättää”, Baekhyun virnisti varovasti.

“Mun täytyy lähteä töihin puolen tunnin kuluttua”, Yixing sanoi ja haukotteli vielä unenpöpperöisenä perään.

“Ota pataa evääksi, jos haluat”, Chanyeol ehdotti. “Voin tehdä päivälliseksi lisää.”

“Kiitos”, Yixing hymyili ja hapuili kädellään jääkaapin kahvaa.

Baekhyun nojautui paremmin Chanyeolia vasten. Hän nukahti kuunnellessaan Yixingin ja Channien käymää keskustelua ruuasta ja makuelämyksistä.

Baekhyun heräsi ärsyttävään tökkimiseen. Yeolin tirskunta ei nostanut hymyä ruskeatukkaisen kasvoille.

“Lähdetkö mun luokse?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun pyysi toistamaan kysymyksen, sillä hän ei ollut oikein varma, kuuliko hän oikein.

“Mun luokse?” Chanyeol kysyi kuulostaen oikien innostuneelta. “Käydään samalla vaikka kaupungilla. Marketissa tai kirjastossa?”

Baekhyun hymyili ajatukselle. Hän ei ollut viimeaikoina ollut halunnut ihmistenilmoille, mutta nyt häntä saattaisi kiinnostaa. Jos Chanyeol pitäisi hänestä huolta, hän ehkä unohtaisi käyttäytyä jäykästi ja epävarmasti.

“Haluatko sä todella lähteä mun kanssa jonnekin?” Baekhyun kääntyi Yeolin puoleen ja vaati vastauksia kysymykseensä. Hän sai ainoastaan kostean suudelman suupieleensä. Yeol tirskahti huvittuneena ja otti ruskeatukkaisen alahuulen vielä kerran omakseen. Baekhyun työnsi hänen kimppuunsa käyneen miehen kauemmas itsestään ja hiljentyi.

* * *

Aidosti hymyilevä Chanyeol johdatti Baekhyunin sisemmäs asuntoonsa. Baekhyun piti kiinni pidemmän lanteilta ja seurasi hänelle pehmeästi puhuvaa Yeolia, joka käveli taaksepäin. Baekhyun haistoi oudot hajut nenässään, hän ei vielä tunnistanut, miltä asunto haisi, vaikka oli käynyt siellä muutamaan otteeseen. Edellisestä kerrasta oli kyllä valehtelematta vierähtänyt kuukausia aikaa, joten ei ollut mikään ihme, ettei hän muistanut.

Chanyeol horjahti takanaan olevaan sohvaan ja sai Baekhyunin menettämään tasapainonsa. Kaksikko rojahti sohvalle Yeol alimmaisena. Pidempi aloitti valittavan parkumisensa ja kaivoi television kaukosäätimen pois selkänsä alta. Baekhyun kömpi paremmin Yeolin päälle ja laski kätensä miehen hiuksiin. Chanyeol seurasi silmät tuikkien, miten Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs ja laski huulensa suoraan hänen nenäsillalleen. Chanyeol repesi nauruun ja tuli peitetyksi lyhyin suudelmin.

Baekhyunin aloitteesta yllättynyt, mutta mielissään oleva Chanyeol suuteli Baekhyunia rohkeammin ja nautti siitä tunteesta, joka heidän välillään syntyi. Baekhyun oli kaupungilla seikkaillessaan alkanut rentoutua, eikä muistellut pahaa oloaan, jota hän aina paikoillaan ollessaan tapasi miettiä. Jos he pysyivät aktiivisina ja nauttivat todella yhdessä tekemisestä, heidän välillään oleva yhteys oli vahva ja kipinöinti näkyi kauas.

“Mitä sä haluaisit tehdä?” Chanyeol kysyi Baekhyunin irrottautuessa suudelmasta. Miehen päällä istuva Baekhyun mietti ääneen ja tunnusteli samalla vasemmalla kädellään Yeolin kasvoja. Mies nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli Yeolia ehkä rohkeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

“Vai niin”, Chanyeol naurahti ja alkoi nauttia tilanteesta uusin silmin. Hän kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille ja nousi ylös parahtaen kuin voimansa menettävä vanhus. Baekhyun nauroi ja nautti, kun Yeol kantoi hänet makuuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun tunnusteli Yeolin paljaita olkavarsia ja päätteli ääneen, ettei tämä ollut kovin ruipelo alkuunkaan. Lihakset tuntuivat selvästi ja ne olivat melko kovat. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin saanut haaviinsa jonkinlaisen hottiksen.

“Mistä sä olet tälläisen haban saanut?” Baekhyun kysyi ihaillen ja puristeli Yeolin olkavartta entistä vaativammin.

“Sen kun tietäisi”, Chanyeol nauroi ja vitsaili ehkä olevansa maailmankuulu rumpali jossain suositussa rokkibändissä.

“Osaatko sä soittaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ihannoiden. Yeol laski Baekhyunin selälleen sängylle.

“Joo, kitaraa. Sain eilen tietää”, Chanyeol naurahti ja oli kömpiä Baekhyunin päälle jatkaakseen sitä, mihin he olivat olohuoneessa jääneet, mutta Baekhyun ponkaisi heti istuma-asentoon ja työnsi Yeolin kauemmas itsestään.

“Näytä mulle”, Baekhyun parahti kärsimättömänä ja osoitteli ympäriinsä. “Kitara, missä…”

Chanyeol raapi päätään hölmistyneenä ja naurahti perään. Hänellä ei tainnut olla muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hakea uudelleen kasaan kursittu kitaransa ja soittaa odottavaiselle Baekhyunille.

Baekhyun kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti, miten Yeol siirtyi pois makuuhuoneesta, kävi kaivamassa eteisen kaappia – luultavasti – ja palasi makuuhuoneeseen. Pitkä mies istui Baekhyunin vierelle ja nosti kitaran syliinsä. Baekhyun kuuli, miten soitin äännähti ujosti ennen kuin Yeol ehti soittaa sitä.

Baekhyun nojasi vasemmalla puolella istuvaan mieheen ja ojensi kätensä kohti puista soitinta. Baekhyun henkäisi kuljettaessaan sormiaan sileän soittimen pinnalla ja oli kiitollinen siitä, ettei Chanyeol kieltänyt häntä koskemasta pyhimpäänsä. Tosin hän ei ollut varma, mitä kitara merkitsi Yeolille. Mutta ei ollut Chanyeol itsekään.

“Soita mulle”, Baekhyun pyysi. Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan ja nosti tärisevät kätensä soittimen kielille. Hän aloitti varovasti, ja antoi sormiensa tehdä samaa taikaa kuin edellisenä päivänä Bucheonin instrumenttikorjaamossa. Baekhyun henkäisi yllättyneenä, toiveikkaana ja ihaillen kuullessaan kitaran kauniin soinnin. Chanyeol, mies kitaran kanssa, hänen vierellään. Romanttiset ajatukset eivät pysyneet enää poissa Baekhyunin mielestä ja hänestä tuntui, että hän oli sittenkin rakastumassa hörökorvaiseen mustatukkaan, joka oli tullut hänen elämäänsä varsin dramaattisesti.

Baekhyun oli alkanut laulaa Chanyeolin soiton mukana. Hiljainen hyräily ujojen laulunsanojen säestämänä kanssa kauniin kitaran soiton täytti makuuhuoneen nopeasti. Lämpö Baekhyunin sisässä kasvoi yhä suuremmaksi ja sydän oli alkanut ohjata häntä, viimeinkin. Ehkä hän oli ollut liian jyrkkä sanoissaan Chanyeolia kohtaan. Onnettomuus oli ollut onnettomuus, mutta siinäkin oli ollut kääntöpuolensa. Hän oli löytänyt rinnalleen ihmisen, joka oikeasti välitti hänestä, ihannoi häntä, halusi elää tämän kanssa yhteistä elämää. Chanyeolin kanssa hän pystyi unohtamaan sokeutensa. Hän tunsi, kuuli ja haistoi. Kuuli kauniin kitaran soinnin, tunsi Chanyeolin ihon itseään vasten, haistoi asunnon – Yeolin kodin – hajut ja oli onnellinen.

Baekhyun oli onnellinen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chanyeol seurasi sohvalla keskittyneesti aapista lukevaa Baekhyunia, joka oli kirjoitettu kokonaan pistekirjoituksella. Baekhyun oli harjoitellut ahkerasti siitä päivästä asti, kun Yeol oli hakenut kirjan läheisestä kirjakaupasta yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Baekhyunista oli ollut ihanaa, kun Yeol oli vienyt hänet keskelle kirjallisuuden kauneutta. Mutta ensin hänen olisi opeteltava lukemaan pistekirjoitusta, ennen kuin voisi syöksyä Shakerspearin luomiin maailmoihin.

“Voisitko lopettaa?” Baekhyun pyysi. Chanyeol hämmentyi hänen tiukasta äänensävystä ja oli kysyä, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin, mutta Baekhyun ehti avata suunsa uudelleen.

“Tuo virnuileminen häiritsee mua.”

“Osaatko sä lukea ajatuksia?” Chanyeol kysyi ilmeillen entistä leveämmin ja muisteli, miltä tuntui suudella unenpöpperöistä Baekhyunia heti herättyään. Baekhyun nosti hennot sormensa kirjan sivuilta ja tönäisi vieressään röhnöttävää Chanyeolia kipeästi reiteen.

“No, hitto”, Yeol tokaisi naurahduksensa perään. Hän taisi osua oikeaan aatteissaan. “Täytyy olla varovainen, mitä miettii.”

“En voi keskittyä, kun mutiset siinä itseksesi”, Baekhyun parahti ja sulki kirjan merkkaamatta, missä kohti oli menossa.

“En mä mutise”, Yeol sanoi hämmentyneenä.

“Kyllä sä mutiset”, Baekhyun sanoi ja ojensi kirjan Yeolille, joka laittoi sen sohvapöydälle odottamaan, että Baekhyun kiinnostuisi opuksesta uudelleen. Baekhyun laittoi silmät kiinni ja asettautui nojaamaan Yeolia vasten. Chanyeol kääntyi paremmin sohvalle ja otti Baekin jalkojensa väliin. Hän veti ruskeatukkaisen kiinni rintakehäänsä vasten ja vei kasvonsa miehen hiuksiin. Hän veti tuoksua sisäänsä kuin se olisi elämän tärkein polttoaine.

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja puristi sitä hellästi. Chanyeol tunsi pienemmän sisässä vellovan surunsekaisen syyllisyyden aina, kun hän kosketti hörökorvaa, mutta ei halunnut Baekhyunin tietävän sitä. Hän yritti olla mahdollisimman optimistinen joka asian suhteen, vaikka ei aina ymmärtänyt sitä itsekään.

Chanyeol ei osannut elää ilman Baekhyunia. Tutustuttuaan mieheen sairaalassa, hänestä oli tullut syy herätä uuteen aamuun. Hän yritti keksiä keinon, miten hän saisi Baekhyunin tajuamaan, että tämä oli hänen elämänsä ainoa ihminen, joka merkitsi hänelle jotain. Se oli paljon enemmän kuin jokin menneisyys. Chanyeolia ei edes kiinnostanut metsästää muistoistaan hävinneitä kahtakymmentäkolmea vuotta, ei niillä ollut mitään merkitystä. Hän eli siinä ja nyt. Nykyisyys ja varsinkin tulevaisuus olivat ne, joihin hän keskittyi. Tulevaisuus yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa. Jos häneltä kysyttäisiin, hän ei päästäisi ruskeatukkaista pois elämästään. Baekhyun oli hänen elämänsä.

Chanyeol hätkähti hereille Baekhyunin taputtaessa häntä napakasti ulkoreiteen.

“Kuuletko sä?” Baekhyunin ääni oli täynnä jännitystä. Chanyeol nosti päänsä ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja älähti kipupiikin kulkiessaan läpi niskalihaksissaan. Huono asento oli saanut hänen niskansa jumiin jo niinkin lyhyessä ajassa.

“En mä mitään kuule”, Chanyeol murahti väsyneenä ja koitti pitää silmiään auki, mutta Baekhyunin kanssa sohvalla lötköttäminen oli ehkä kaikkein parasta ajanviihdettä seksin jälkeen.

Samassa ovikello soi ja Baekhyun naurahti helpottuneena. Hän ei ollutkaan kuullut murtovarkaita, vaan ihan vieraita.

“Odotatko jotain?”

“Ketä mä muka odottaisin”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja nousi ylös Baekhyunin siirtyessä istumaan sohvan toiseen nurkkaan.

“Aapinen”, Baekhyun sanoi vaativasti ja ojensi käsiään kohti ylös nousevaa Chanyeolia. Yeol haukotteli ja nappasi paksun opuksen pöydältä. Hän antoi sen Baekhyunille, joka kiitti kirjasta kuolettavan suloisella äänensävyllä.

Ovikello soi toistamiseen ja Yeol tunsi verenpaineen nousevan suonissaan. Ei tarvinnut hermostua, kyllä hän oli tulossa avaamaan, hän ajatteli lompsiessaan kohti eteistä ja mutisi itsekseen. Asian oli hyvä olla tärkeä, sillä hän ei hyväksynyt sitä, että hänen onnellinen hetkensä Baekhyunin kanssa oli keskeytynyt.

Chanyeol avasi oven ja jähmettyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään käytävässä seisovan mustatukkaisen Kyungsoon, joka tuntui jäädyttävän ilmapiirin pelkällä olemuksellaan. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ärsyyntyneenä, mutta ei ehtinyt kysyä, miksi mies oli jälleen ilmestynyt hänen näkökenttäänsä, kun sivummalta käytävästä ovensuuhun ilmestyi pitkä nainen korkeissa mustissa koroissa ja beigessä trenssitakissa, ruskeat hiukset nutturalla ja suuret silmät katsellen edessään olevaa hörökorvaa.

Chanyeol puristi ovenkahvaa tiukemmin kädessään ja tunsi kämmentensä hikoavan kylmästä hiestä. Jos Chanyeol olisi syntynyt naiseksi, hän näyttäisi juuri tuolta. Yeolin kasvot menettivät värinsä, kun yllättäen kyynelehtivä nainen astui pari askelta lähemmäs ja veti pitkän miehen tiukkaan halaukseen.

Se nainen oli hänen isosiskonsa.

“Yeol-ah”, Park Yoora parahti nuoremman korvaan ja veti sisarustaan tiukemmin kiinni itseensä. Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena, hänelle tilanne oli erittäin kiusallinen, sillä hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista ihmissuhdetta kyseisen henkilön kanssa.

Kyungsoo astui sisään asuntoon ja kertoi hakeneensa Yooran kentältä, kun eräs ei ollut suostunut vastaamaan puhelimeensa. Chanyeol ei edes tiennyt, missä hänen puhelimensa oli. Se saattoi hyvin olla autossa, tai makuuhuoneessa. Tai hänen takkinsa taskussa. Mies oli niin keskittynyt Baekhyuniin, jonka kanssa hän oli viettänyt viimeiset 48 tuntia tiiviisti.

Baekhyun… Mies, joka ei tiennyt, mitä asunnon ovella tapahtui. Chanyeol veti itsensä irti Yooran otteesta ja ignoorasi tämän hämmentyneen katseen.

“Chanyeol-ah?” olohuoneen suunnalta kuului. Kyungsoon silmät alkoivat liekihteä välittömästi hennon kysymyksen kantautuessaan tämän korviin. Yoorakin kuuli kysymyksen ja kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia entistä kysyvämmin.

“Onko se rakkari taas täällä?” Kyungsoo ärähti ja käveli tiukka ilme kasvoillaan sisemmäs asuntoon. Yoora seurasi perässä ja jätti Chanyeolin sulkemaan avoinna olleen ulko-oven. Tervetuloa vain, hän murahti mielessään ja veti oven kiinni.

Chanyeol käveli sisemmäs asuntoon muiden perässä ja pysähtyi katsomaan sohvalla jännittyneenä istuvaa Baekhyunia, joka piti suljettua kirjaa reisiensä päällä. Kyungsoo kääntyi katsomaan Yeolia suurin silmin ja vaati selityksiä. Yoorakaan ei ollut ymmärtää, miksi hänen pikkuveljensä asunnossa oli joku toinen mies. Eikös Yeol ollutkaan Kyungsoon perään?

Baekhyun liikutti sormiaan hermostuneena kirjan kansien reunoilla ja koitti lukea tilannetta. Chanyeol naurahti nolona parantaakseen kiusallista tilannetta, mutta totuus oli, ettei hän osannut sanoa yhtään mitään. Eikä osannut kukaan muukaan.

“Mitä helvettiä Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo kysyi järkyttyneenä ja katsoi vuoronperään sohvalla istuvaa miestä, joka piteli päätään alhaalla kuin itse kiinni teosta jäänyt. “Mitä helvettiä?”

“Mähän sanoin, ettei mulla ole tunteita sua kohtaan”, Chanyeol sanoi hampaittensa välistä. Kyungsoo nauroi kuulostaen suorastaan ilkeältä.

“Ja tuota pikkupiipertäjää kohtaanko on?”

Pikkupiipertäjää? Chanyeolia sattui. Häntä sattui niin kovasti, että hän oli tarttua Kyungsoota paidan rinnuksista ja nakata seinälle. Mutta hän ei halunnut provosoitua. Yoora aisti kiristyneen tunnelman ja vei kätensä Yeolin olalle.

“Mä en tunne sua enää”, Kyungsoo huokaisi väsyneenä ja peruutti askeleen taaksepäin. Hän oli selvästi pettynyt Yeoliin, joka ei ymmärtänyt, mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin. Mielestään ei mitään. Hän oli elänyt siten, miten hänen sydämensä oli hänelle kertonut.

“Kumpa sä et olisi koskaan eksynyt Bucheoniin”, Kyungsoo sanoi katkeuus paistaen kauas.

Aapinen tipahti lattialle Baekhyunin sylistä tämän kuullessa sanat, jotka oli tarkoitettu Chanyeolille. Yeol veti jälleen kerran henkeä, ettei tarttuisi samantien mustatukkaisen kurkkuun molemmin käsin.

“Mä varoitan sua”, Chanyeol aloitti ja katsoi Kyungsoota päättäväisesti silmiin. “Älä enää koskaan sano noin.”

“Mitä helvettiä?” Kyungsoo kysyi. “Oletko sä sekaisin?”

“En ole”, Chanyeol sanoi rauhallisena. Kyungsoo tuhahti ja kääntyi katsomaan kirjaansa hapuilevaa ruskeatukkaista, jonka liikkeet olivat jäykät ja hämmentyneet. Hoikat sormet eksyivät kirjan kannelle ja nostivat opuksen takaisin miehen syliin.

Yoora nielaisi hermostuneena seuratessaan tiukkaa sananvaihtoa vierestä. Yeol oli päättänyt sulkea Kyungsoon elämästään, joten hän aavisti, että hänen kohtalonsa asian suhteen oli täysin sama. Nainen liikahti levottomana ja otti tukea pikkuveljestään entistä paremmin. Häntä oli juuri alkanut heikottaa.

Chanyeol huomasi Yooran huojuvan. Hän avusti naisen sohvan toiseen päähän ja asetti tämän istumaan pehmeälle laiskanlinnalle. Hän piti katseensa koko ajan Baekhyunissa, joka oli sulkenut suunsa tiukasti ja koitti pitää itsensä niin näkymättömänä kuin suinkin osasi.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Yoora aloitti. “Etkö sä oikeasti muista mua?”

“Mä olen pahoillani”, Yeol vastasi. “Ei ole kyse siitä, ettenkö haluaisi, mutta mä en voi sille mitään —”

“Että joku saatanan hullu ajoi sun päälle”, Kyungsoo täydensi lauseen.

Chanyeolin maailma pysähtyi niihin sanoihin. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että Baekhyun oli joutunut kuulemaan ne sanat.

“Se olin mä”, Baekhyun sanoi yhtäkkiä ja nosti päätään suorempaan. Chanyeol pudisti päätään tiuhaan tahtiin Yooran vierellä ja koitti kieltää kaiken – ei, he eivät saisi tietää.

“Mä aiheutin sen onnettomuuden”, Baekhyun sanoi hengettömästi. Yoora kääntyi katsomaan Chanyeolia silmät suurina. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun hän vuodatti hämmennyksensekaisia kyyneleitä.

Chanyeol huomasi, miten Kyungsoo oli vetänyt sormet tiukkaan nyrkkiin. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli Kyungsoon rinnalle, estäen häntä painumasta puolustautumiskyvyttömän Baekhyunin kimppuun.

“Mä olen niin helvetin pahoillani kaikesta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Aapinen tippui uudelleen lattialle ja avautui paljastaen pistekirjoitetut aakkoset koko kansan nähtävälle.

“Ei helvetti”, Kyungsoo parahti tajutessaan, että ruskeatukkainen kukkakeppi oli sokea.

“Ei helvetti” Kyungsoo huokaisi ja hieroi päätään hämmentyneenä. Hän otti muutaman sekavan askeleen paikoillaan ennen kuin käveli rivakasti ulos asunnosta ja paukautti oven kiinni perässään.

Baekhyun tunnusteli jalallaan ympäristöään ennen kuin uskalsi liikkua. Hän koitti muistella, missä Yeolin makuuhuone oikein sijaitsi. He olivat harjoitelleet reittiä aikaisemmin päivällä muutamaan otteeseen.

Yeol rojahti nojaamaan takana olevaa seinää vasten ja oli silminnähden ylikuormittunut tilanteesta. Hän ei ollut ainoa – myös Yoora tunsi olevansa helvetin kujalla.

“Mä näytän sulle, mitä tapahtui”, Chanyeol sanoi vedettyään ensin henkeä muutamaan otteeseen. Hän nousi ylös, kävi tarkistamassa, että Baekhyun oli turvallisesti makuuhuoneessa. Häntä riipaisi nähdä, miten sängyllä kyljellään makaava mies itki silmät päästään koittaen helpottaa sitä syyllisyyden tuskaa, jota hän tunsi kerta kerralta vahvemmin.

Yeol veti makuuhuoneen oven kiinni mahdollisimman hiljaa ja toivoi, että Baekhyun ei kuulisi ääntä oman itkunsa takaa. Hän irrotti otteen ovenkahvalta ja painui keittiöön etsimään paksua kirjettä, jossa oli poliisiraportti tilanteesta sekä valvontakameran kuvia.

Yoora saisi omin silmin nähdä ja lukea, miten Byun Baekhyun jarrutti ajamansa auton heti, kun huomasi, ettei hänen näkönsä ollut enää ennallaan. Sattumalta pyörällä ohi kulkeva Chanyeol ei ehtinyt väistää osittain pyörätielle ajatuvaa autonkeulaa, ja rojahti konepellille lyöden päänsä tuulilasiin kello kymmenen seitsemäntoista.


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun istui leveällä parisängyllä ja piteli tiukasti kiinni polvistaan. Hän puri peukaloaan ja kuunteli, miten olohuoneessa oli tullut hiljaista. Olohuoneessa käyty keskustelu oli päättynyt jonkin aikaa sitten. Tai ei se mikään oikea keskustelu ollut ollut, pikemminkin Yeolin monologi, joka odotti edes jonkinlaista reaktiota Park Yooralta. Baekhyun ei ollut kuullut naisen puhuvan kertaakaan.

Park Yoora oli varmasti kauhuissaan kaikesta tapahtuneesta ja varsinkin Chanyeolin suhtautumisesta asiaan. Kukaan ei tuntunut tajuavan, miten vahvat Yeolin tunteet oikein olivat. Myös Baekhyunin oli vaikea käsittää sitä, mutta hän oli luvannut itselleen ainakin yrittää. Hetken aikaa hän oli nauttinut, sitten tuntematon miesääni oli palauttanut hänet takaisin maan pinnalle. Hän oli se saatanan hullu, joka ajoi Chanyeolin päälle ja aiheutti tälle pysyvän omanelämänkertaisen muistinmenetyksen.

Baekhyun itki jälleen.

Yixing hyungin numerolle asetettu soittoääni pärähti soimaan. Baekhyun tarttui oikealla puolellaan olevaan puhelimeen ja nosti sen korvalle murahtaen vastaukseksi. Yixing kyseli kuulumisia tapansa mukaan, ja uteli, tarvitsisiko hänen tulla avuksi, vai huolehtisiko Chanyeol Baekista niin kuin hän oli tehnyt viimeiset kaksi viikkoa.

“Isoveljesi on edelleen Japanissa, eikö niin?” Yixing kysyi muistellen huolettomana.

“On”, Baekhyun vastasi poissaolevana ja sai kiinalaismiehen hämilleen. Yixing oli aina tarkka lukemaan ihmisiä pelkästä äänensävystä. Siksi häntä oli vaikea sumuttaa.

“Onko kaikki hyvin?” hän kysyi.

“Ei todellakaan ole.” Baekhyun tuhahti muistellessaan, mitä vajaa kaksi tuntia sitten oli tapahtunut.

“Tulenko mä hakemaan sut kotiin?” Yixing kysyi kuulostaen lähes hätäiseltä.

“Älä”, Baekhyun pyysi. “Mun täytyy selvittää pari asiaa omin neuvoin.”

“Muista, että voit soittaa mulle aina kun haluat”, Yixing sanoi vakavana.

“Mä tiedän. Kiitos, hyung.” Baekhyun koitti hymyillä ja toivoi, että Yixing tajuaisi hänen olevan sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen kaikkea sitä kohtaan, mitä mies oli tehnyt ja tulisi vastaisuudessakin tekemään hänen puolestaan.

Baekhyun sulki puhelun ja vääntäytyi päättäväisenä ylös. Yksin makuuhuoneessa röhnöttäminen ei auttanut asoitat millään tavalla.

Olohuoneessa oli tullut hiljaista, mikä sai Baekin epäilemään sen olevan tyhjillään. Kuitenkin hän otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja käveli parhaansa mukaan makuuhuoneen ovelle. Hän työnsi oven auki ja antoi sen kolahtaa äänekkäästi seinään. Sohvalta kuului nopea kahahdus ja helpottunut huokaisu.

“Oletko yksin?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa.

“Joo”, Chanyeolin vaimea henkäys kertoi. Baekhyun etsi tiensä sohvalle ja istui sen reunalle varovasti.

“Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi sanoa”, hän sanoi empien.

“Mä sanoin noonalle, että mä en aio luopua susta”, Chanyeol sanoi päättäväisenä. “Sunkin olisi parempi ymmärtää se.”

“Mä olen tajunnut sen jo”, Baekhyun sanoi virnistäen ja ilmensi olevansa jo vähän paremmalla tuulella. “Noonasi varmaan vihaa mua.”

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja tarttui Baekia kädestä. “Ehkä, mutta kyllä hän pääsee siitä yli. Ajan kanssa.”

Baekhyun ei voinut olla peittelemättä uteliaisuuttaan. “Entä se toinen mies? Hän kuulosti olevan eniten järkyttynyt.”

“Kyungsoo… Hän vihaa kaikkea. Ehkä eniten kuitenkin mua.”

“Mistä sä niin päättelet?”

“Koska olimme yhdessä ennen kuin onnettomuus tapahtui.”

Baekhyun sulki suunsa ja valui paremmin sohvalle istumaan.

Chanyeol herätti sohvalle nukahtaneen Baekhyunin ja kertoi tarvitsevansa apua. Hämmentynyt unenpöpperöinen mies kohottautui käsiensä varaan ja nousi siitä sitten istuma-asentoon.

“Mitä sä oikein meinaat?” Baekhyun kysyi ja haukotteli perään. Chanyeol kertoi löytäneensä vanhoja kuva-albumeita makuuhuoneen kaapin perältä siivotessaan eräs kaunis syysilta.

“Sä et tiedä musta oikein mitään, mutta en mäkään, joten otetaan selvää”, Chanyeol sanoi ja istui alas. “Mä en ole uskaltanut tehdä tätä yksin.”

“Tollo”, Baekhyun sanoi tuhahtaen ja oli laskeutumassa takaisin makuulle. “Mä olen sokea.”

“Mä pyydän.”

Baekhyun nousi takaisin istuma-asentoon ja otti paikan Yeolin takaa nojaten miehen olkaan.

Chanyeol avasi ensimmäisen albumin ja kuvaili näkemänsä niinkin yksityiskohtaisesti kuin suinkin osasi. Ajan kuluessa Baekhyun alkoi saada jutun jujusta kiinni ja rentoutui. Hänen uteliaisuutensa heräsi ja hän ajatui kyselemään lisää yksityiskohtia aina tarpeen tullen. Yhdessä he kävivät läpi Chanyeolin elämän ikuistetut hetket aina vauvaiästä lukion valmistuijaisiin.

Chanyeol hiljentyi albumia selatessaan ja jännittyi huomattavasti. Hän mutisi epämääräisiä sanoja ja aiheutti Baekhyunille uskomantonta ahdinkoa, kun hän ei nähnyt samaa, kuin toinen.

“Hän ei puhunutkaan palturia”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun yritti kovasti udella, kenestä Yeol oikein puhui.

Chanyeol kertoi pitelevänsä kädessään kuvaa, joka oli ollut irrallaan albumista. Siinä kuvassa hänellä oli ärsyyntynyt ilme, Jongdaen nenästä tuli verta, Kyungsoo nauroi ja neljäs henkilö huolehti nenäliinaa Jongdaelle.

Yeol käänsi kuvan ympäri ja luki takana olleen tekstin. Soulin musiikkileiri heinäkuussa 2007, alla listattuna nimet Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae ja Kim Jongin.

“Mä oikeasti löin häntä”, Chanyeol sanoi kauhuissaan. Baekhyun ei ymmärtänyt, mistä hän oikein puhui. Hän joutui vaatimaan lisää yksityiskohtia, ja niin hän sai kuulla otteen keskustelusta, jonka Yeol oli käynyt Jongdaen kanssa sairaalapedillä ensimmäisen kerran hänet kohdatessaan onnettomuuden jälkeen.

Baekhyun etsi parempaa asentoa Yeolin vierestä kuunnellessaan, miten tämä mietti päänsä puhki, miksi Kyungsoo ei pitänyt Jongdaesta, vaikka kuvista päätellen he olivat olleet ystäviä. Ainakin kavereita.

“Onko teistä muita yhteisiä kuvia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol ei ollut varma, ja avasi viimeisen jäljellä olevan albumin. Hän kuvaili hyväntuulisena selaamiaan kuvia, kunnes kohdalle osui jotain järkyttävää. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena tuntiessaan, miten Yeol jännittyi. Hörökorva sulki albumin ja oli nousta sohvalta. Baekhyun tarttui häntä farkkujen vyönlenkistä ja veti hänet takaisin istumaan.

“Mitä sä näit?” hän kysyi, kuulostaen vihaiselta, kun mies pimitti tietoa häneltä.

Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan ja raapi niskaansa. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja painoi itseään hänen selkää vasten, viestien, että oli tämän vieressä niin kauan kuin tarvitsisi.

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä, ennen kuin avasi suunsa. “Kim Jongin on kuollut.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi kuullessaan Yeolin sanat. Hän vei kätensä Yeolin kädelle ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Chanyeol vietti kunnioittavan hiljaisen hetken ennen kuin avasi albumin uudelleen ja kertoi hautajaisista, joissa oli kuvia hänestä ja Kyungsoosta. Kaksikko yhdessä mustissa puvuissa muistopöydän edessä. Kim Jongin oli kuollut vain viidentoista vuoden iässä.

“Milloin ne on otettu?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa.

“2009”, Yeol vastasi.

Baekhyun nojasi lannistuneena sohvan selkänojaan ja kuunteli, miten Yeol selasi albumin sivuja eteenpäin. Hän ei enää edes hymyillyt.

Chanyeol kuulosti olevan yhtäkkiä huonolla tuulella. Baekhyun ei uskaltanut kysellä mitään, sillä tunnelma olohuoneessa oli jäätynyt kerta heitolla. Hän veti kätensä irti Yeolin sormista ja siirtyi sohvan päähän, koittaen pitää itsensä mahdollisimman näkymättömänä. Yeol laski kätensä miehen polvelle ja sai Baekin tärähtämään pienesti.

Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja koitti keventää tunnelmaa. “Ei mennyt ihan niin kuin suunnittelin.”

“Mahdoitkohan sä olla kovinkin läheinen tämän Jonginin kanssa?” Baekhyun mietti ääneen. Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

“En ole ainakaan löytänyt hänestä mitään muuta informaatiota.”

“Tietäisiköhän Jongdae jotain?” Baek ehdotti. Chanyeol virnisti ja vaihtoi asentoa sohvalla.

“Mä en tiedä, miten voisin kysyä asiasta.”

“Suoraan?” Baekhyun tirskahti, mutta hiljentyi nopeasti. Nuorikon kuolemasta oli kulunut lähes kymmenen vuotta, joko siitä voisi puhua? Ja sitä paitsi, Chanyeolilla oli oikeus tietää, mitä hänen ystävälleen oli käynyt.

Kylmä syksytuuli ravisutti olohuoneen ikkunoita. Yixingin hyväntuulinen hyräily kantautui keittiöstä ja täydellisen ajan hautunut vihreän teen tuoksu nosti Baekhyunin suupielet huomaamatta ylöspäin.

* * *

Baekhyun oli leikkinyt puhelimellaan jo useita kymmeniä minuutteja. Yixing seurasi keittiöstä, miten mustatukkainen kiemurteli sohvalla kuulokkeet korvillaan ja lähetteli ääniviestejä Yeolille, jotka sisälsivät paljon tirskuntaa ja hyväntuulista muminaa. Kiinalaismies ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten rakastunut Baekhyun oli.

Baekhyun repesi nauruun kuunnellessaan puhelimeen sisäänrakennetun naisäänen lukevan Yeolin rustaamia viestejä.

Yixing hajotti Baekhyunin hetken puhelimensa kanssa ja kutsui hänet teelle keittiöön. Baekhyun repi valkoiset nappikuulokkeet korvistaan ja jätti puhelimensa lojumaan sohvalle. Hän asteli itsevarmoin askelin keittiöön ja otti kiinni hoikin sormin ruokapöydän ääressä olevan puisen tuolin selkänojasta. Istuttuaan hän tarttui kuumaan posliinimukiin, vetäen nenäänsä aromikasta tuoksua.

“Teillä menee ilmeisesti hyvin?” Yixing kysyi ja nosti teemukin huulilleen. Kuuma juoma ei ollut ehtinyt jäähtyä tarpeeksi, miehen huulet paloivat ja tämä parkaisi läikyttäen teetä pöydälle.

Hymy Baekhyunin kasvoilta ei laskeutunut edes väkisin. “Yeolie on alkanut kiinnostua menneisyydestään.”

“Sehän on hienoa”, Yixing sanoi ja kuivasi paperipyyhkeellä sotkemaansa pöydän pintaa.

“Park Yooran vierailu sai hänet ymmärtämään, että hänellä on elämässä muitakin ihmisiä kuin mä”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja nojasi käteensä. Yixing mutisi ymmärtäväisesti.

“Mä helvetti menin vain järkyttämään häntä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan pahoillaanolevana. “Musta vain tuntui, että mun oli sanottava se.”

“Totuus?” Yixing kysyi.

“Niin. Totuus”, Baekhyun virnisti ja maistoi teetään. “Mä kyllä ymmärrän, jos Park Yoora ei hyväksy meidän suhdetta.”

“Älkää antako muiden mielipiteiden vaikuttaa suhteeseenne”, Yixing sanoi.

“Ei annetakaan”, Baekhyun sanoi. Ujo hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, hän ei voinut lakata ajattelemasta Yeolia, joka oli niin päättäväisesti vannonut saavansa Baekhyunin itselleen.

“Mä olen niin sekaisin”, Baekhyun sanoi huvittuneen naurunsa välistä. “Ihan helvetin sekaisin.”

“Olet vain rakastunut”, Yixing vastasi miehen sanoihin. “Nauti siitä.”

“Niin mä teenkin”, Baekhyun sanoi.

“Nämä viimeiset kaksi kuukautta ovat olleet yhtä tunteiden vuoristorataa”, Baekhyun myönsi. Hän kertoi Yixingille kaiken, mikä hänen mieltään painoi. Chanyeol oli ollut ensin helvetin rasittava, kun hän oli roikkunut Baekhyunissa, mutta lopulta Baekhyunin oli pakko hyväksyä tapahtunut, jotta hän voisi mennä elämässä eteenpäin. Hän ei sentään ollut tappanut ketään. Baek kertoi myös tunteneensa ensin huonoa omatuntoa, kun Yeol oli kertonut olleensa parisuhteessa ennen kuin onnettomuus oli tapahtunut. Jos Yeol ei olisi menettänyt muistiaan, he voisivat olla vielä onnellisesti yhdessä. Baekhyun muisti elävästi, miten Chanyeol oli tarttunut häntä olkapäistä ja vannonut kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla, että hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista tunnesidettä kylmään mieheen, joka oli esitellyt itsensä hörökorvan poikaystäväksi ensitapaamisella. Baekhyunilla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin uskoa Yeolia.

“Joko olet kertonut hänelle, kuinka paljon hänestä välität?” Yixing kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun pysähtyi sijoilleen ja laski puoliksi tyhjennetyn teemukin pöydälle. Hän pudisti ujosti päätään.

“Sun pitäisi. Hän ansaitsee saada tietää.”

“Olet oikeassa”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä kerron hänelle heti, kun näen hänet seuraavan kerran.”

“Miten olisi tänä iltana?” Yixing kysyi virnuillen. Baekhyun piiloutui nolona käsiensa taakse ja nauroi hiljaa.

“Hyung!”

“Mä olen tosissani”, Yixing sanoi. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan.

“Hän ei taida ehtiä tänään. Mutta mä voin kysyä, josko hän haluaisi tavata huomenna.”

“Niin sitä pitää.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chanyeol hakkasi nyrkillä Kyungsoon asunnon oveen ja huusi tämän nimeä niin, että koko rappu raikui. Asunnosta oli kuulunut ääniä, joten jonkun täytyi olla kotona. Ovi avautui ja paljasti mustahiuksisen miehen, jonka kasvoilla oli se tavanomainen, kylmä ilme.

“Miten sä löysit tänne?” Kyungsoo kysyi lähes ivallisesti. Chanyeol ei välittänyt kysymyksestä vaan rynni sisään asuntoon. Hän veti oven kiinni perässään ja pysähtyi eteiseen.

“Eikö sun pitäisi olla sen sokean kukkakeppisi luona?” Kyungsoo kysyi silmät suurina ja nojasi tapetoituun seinään kädet puuskassa.

“Älä puhu hänestä tuohon sävyyn!” Yeol huusi ja puristi sormiaan nyrkkiin. Hän veti henkeä ja koitti olla provoisoitumatta, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään, että Kyungsoo sai hänen verenpaineensa nousemaan sekunneissa.

“Etkö sä voisi ajatella vähän muakin?” Kyungsoo kysyi kuulostaen yhtäkkiä surullisemmalta kuin koskaan. Yeol kurtisti kulmiaan.

“Mä en tunne sua.”

“Sä et tunne itseäsikään”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja lähti kävelemään sisemmäs asuntoonsa. Yeol riisui kenkänsä eteiseen ja seurasi miestä, joka otti paikan olohuoneen sohvalta. Yeol istui viereiselle nojatuolille ja koitti olla katselematta ympärilleen liikaa. Asunto oli hänelle täysin vieras eikä hän voinut kieltää uteliaisuuttaan.

“Sun onnettomuudesta on melkein neljä kuukautta aikaa, ja tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun sä tulet puhumaan mulle”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa. “Mitä oikein tapahtui, Yeol?”

“Missä mielessä?” Yeol kysyi.

“Kaikessa. Mitä helvettiä sä olet duunannut viimeiset neljä kuukautta?”

Chanyeol veti syvään henkeä ja palasi ajassa taakse päin. “Mä olen ollut Baekhyunin kanssa. Oikeastaan koko ajan.”

“Niinpä”, Kyungsoo murahti. “Hänen… Et mun.”

“Jos sä rakastaisit mua, sä et syyttäisi mua mistään.”

“Syyttääkö hän?”

“Ei”, Yeol sanoi. “Hän syyttää itseään.”

Kyungsoo naurahti jopa hyväntuulisesti. Yeol ei voinut käsittää, millainen ihminen Do Kyungsoo pohjimmiltaan oikein oli. Katkeroitunut? Sydämetön? Saatanallinen?

“Sentään hän tajuaa, mitä hän on tehnyt.”

“Älä puhu hänestä tuohon sävyyn!” Yeol huudahti uudemman kerran. “Se oli onnettomuus, se kolari.”

“Tiedätkö sä miltä tuntuu, kun henkilö, jota rakastat, torjuu sut yhtäkkiä”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

“Tiedän”, Chanyeol sanoi vakavana. “Mä tiedän tasan tarkkaan, mistä sä puhut.”

“Sitten sä voit samaistua muhun”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Kun sä menetit muistisi, mä menetin sut.”

“Jos sä olisit lähestynyt mua erillä tavalla, ehkä emme olisi tässä tilanteessa”, Yeol muistutti. “Ehkä en ollut vain tajunnut, millainen kusipää olet.”

“Mitä helvettiä?” Kyungsoo kysyi hämmentyneenä.

“Puhua nyt Jongdaestakin siihen sävyyn…” Yeol sanoi hampaittensa välistä muistellessaan, miten mustatukka oli sättinyt hänen parasta ystäväänsä. Kyungsoon silmät alkoivat liekihteä kuin taikaiskusta.

“Älä mainitse sen rakkarin nimeä!” mies parahti. Yeol kohotti asentoaan ja veti syvään henkeä.

“Miksi?! Miksi mä en saa?!” Yeol huusi vaativasti. Kyungsoo käänsi päänsä pois päin hörökorvasta.

“Mitä sulla on häntä vastaan?”

“Koska hän on syypää Jonginien kuolemaan.”

Chanyeolin maailma pysähtyi siihen paikkaan. Hän avasi suunsa kysyäkseen lisää, mutta sanaakaan ei tullut ulos. Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan järkytyksestä. Kyungsoo oli kääntynyt katsomaan ylös kattoon, ja Yeol oli varma, että miehen silmissä kiilsivät kyyneleet.

“Kim Jonginin?” Yeol sai vaivoin kysyttyä. “Voisitko sä kertoa, mitä oikein tapahtui?”

“Mä en halua puhua siitä”, Kyungsoo sanoi ilmeettömänä. “Mä olen vannonut, etten puhu siitä enää koskaan.”

“Miten mä voin päästä kärryille elämästäni, jos et valaise mua asiassa?” Yeol kysyi.

“Älä vaivaudu. Mene sen sokean sielunkumppanisi luokse”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Äläkä näytä naamaasi täällä enää koskaan.”

Chanyeolilla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin poistua asunnosta. Ehkä hän oli ollut tyhmä, kun oli alkujaankin eksynyt miehen luokse. Tapaaminen oli antanut hänelle vain lisää kysymyksiä menneisyydestä, eikä hän ollut enää yhtään varma, haluaisiko hän tietää, mitä kaikkea hänelle oli ehtinyt tapahtua. Jos hänkin paljastuisi murhaajaksi tai hulluksi. Silti toinen ääni hänen sisällään sanoi, että hänen oli otettava selvää asioista, jotka liittyivät heihin ja kuolleeseen Kim Jonginiin.

Chanyeol veti kengät jalkaansa ja käveli nopeasti ulos asunnosta katsomatta taakseen. Hän etsi puhelimen taskustaan ja soitti saman tien Jongdaelle. He sopivat tapaavansa Yeolin luona parin tunnin kuluttua.

* * *

Chanyeolia ei ollut koskaan jännittänyt niin paljon kuin sillä hetkellä. Ovikello oli soinut parikymmentä sekuntia sitten, ja hörökorva mietti, mitä hänen täytyisi sanoa iloisen Jongdaen nähdessään. Kysyisikö hän suoraan Jonginista vai juttelisiko hän ensin niitä näitä jostain viime aikojen tapahtumasta. Mutta viime aikoina tapahtuneet asiat liittyivät vahvasti hänen menneisyyteensä.

“Hei”, Jongdae sanoi hymyillen, kun Yeol avasi oven. Hermostunut Yeol selvitti kurkkuaan ja vastasi tervehdykseen vähän myöhässä. Hän päästi Jongdaen sisään ja pahoitteli, ettei ollut viime aikoina ollut yhteydessä.

“Tiedän kyllä, että sulla on ollut tilanne päällä”, Jongdae sanoi hyväntuulisena ja käveli rennosti sisään Yeolin asuntoon. “Mitäs jäbä?”

“Toivottavasti sä et säikähdä tätä, mutta voisitko sä kertoa, kuka on Kim Jongin?”

“Hän oli mun serkku”, Jongdae vastasi. “Tiedät varmaan, että hän on kuollut.”

Yeol nyökkäsi ja istui alas sohvalle. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän jaksanut enää seisoa. Jongdaen ilme kävi hetkellisesti surullisempana, mutta hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen nopeasti uudelleen.

“Mikset ollut hänen hautajaisissaan? Ainakaan samaan aikaan kuin mä ja —”

“Koska Kyungsoo vihaa mua”, Jongdae vastasi, ennen kuin Yeol ehti edes esittää kysymystään loppuun. Yeol hörähti myötätuntoisesti.

“Totta puhuen, mä koitin udella häneltä, mitä teidän välillä oikein on.”

“Kyungsoo luulee, että mä tapoin Jonginin”, Jongdae sanoi hiljaa. Hänen äänensä oli muuttunut pahoillaanolevaksi, mikä sai Yeolin vakavoitumaan.

“Meidän suvussa on sairauksia, jotka periytyivät hänelle aikaisessa vaiheessa”, Jongdae kertoi muistellen. “Hän sai kohtauksen ollessaan uimassa ja hukkui. Kyungsoo sattui paikalle, kun olin hakemassa häntä pois vedestä. Hänen mielestään mä hukutin hänet.”

“Mihin hän kuoli?” Yeol kysyi.

“Sydänkohtaukseen”, Jongdae vastasi empimättä sekuntiakaan. “Kyungsoo ei halua uskoa sitä. Tiedäthän, ettei hän usko, mitä muut sanovat.”

“Se on hänen ongelmansa”, Yeol sanoi tuhahtaen. “Kiitos, kun kerroit.”

“Ei mitään”, Jongdae sanoi. “Olitte hyviä ystäviä. Tapasitte tehdä tanssivideoita yhdessä.”

“Osaanko mä tanssia?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmeissään. Jongdae tirskahti ja pudisti päätään. Chanyeol repesi huvittuneeseen nauruun, mikä tarttui nopeasti Jongdaeen.

Ovikellon pirinä keskeytti Jongdaen kertomuksen. Kiharatukkainen mies nousi ylös paikoiltaan ja riensi naureskellen avaamaan. He olivat tilanneet pizzaaa hetki sitten pahimpaan nälkään. Chanyeol valitti nälkäänsä ääneen ja kuvitteli ruoan tuoksun nenässään.

Jongdae säikähti hänen kaulaansa kapsahtavaa ruskeatukkaista miestä. Tämä veti häntä tiukasti kiinni itseensä ja vei suunsa lähelle miehen korvaa.

“Mä rakastan sua”, mies lausui pehmeällä äänellä Jongdaen korvaan ja kuulosti nuuhkivan häntä tämän perään.

Yeol oli kiinnostunut eteisestä kuuluvasta kahinasta ja nousi ylös tuolilta, kuikuillen, mitä ovella oikein tapahtui. Hän koitti pitää pokkansa nähdessään, miten Baekhyun rutisti Jongdaeta tiukasti vasten itseään.

Baekhyun nosti tärisevät kätensä Jongdaen kasvoille ja säpsähti huomattavasti. Hän parkaisi kauhistuneena ja peruutti askeleita taaksepäin. Mies tärisi silminnähden ja kysyi, minne helvettiin Yixing oli hänet jättänyt.

“Kaikki on hyvin, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol sanoi naurunsa välistä. Baek nousi välittömästi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja veti kätensä puuskaan.

“Kuka hän on?” tulinen kysymys kiri ilmoille. Jongdae peruutti nopeasti Yeolin taakse ja paukautti nyrkkinsä yhteen pidemmän kanssa. Hänelle ei jäänyt yhtään epäselväksi, että ruskeatukkainen oli Yeolin nykyinen sydämenvalittu.

“Jongdae”, Chanyeol vastasi kysymykseen rennosti.

“Tulinko mä huonoon aikaan?” Baek kysyi ja riisui ulkotakkinsa, asettaen sen varmoin ottein naulakkon ensimmäiseen koukkuun vasemmalta katsottuna. Se paikka oli jätetty tarkoituksella tyhjäksi.

“Et ollenkaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Keskusteltiin vain menneisyydestä.”

“Sitten mä en häiritse teitä enempää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja oli tarttua uudelleen takkiinsa, mutta Yeol riensi hänen luokseen ja pysäytti tämän aikeet alkuunsa. Baekhyun hämmästyi ja hymyili pienesti tuntiessaan suuren käden tarttuvan hänen omaansa.

“Mä edelleen haluaisin sun olevan osa mun menneisyyttä.”

Baekhyun irrotti otteensa takistaan ja käveli yhdessä Yeolin kanssa olohuoneeseen, jonne Jongdae oli hetki sitten livahtanut. Baekhyun etsi paikkansa sohvalta ja laski kätensä syliinsä, odottaen jännittyneenä, että joku sanoisi jotain.

“Joo, kyllä se olen mä, joka ajoi Yeolin päälle”, Baekhyun sanoi parahtaen. Chanyeol purskautti juomansa vedet suustaan ja katsoi vastapäätä olevalla sohvalla istuvaa miestä suurin silmin.

“Mä tiedän”, Jongdae sanoi rauhallisesti. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. “Näin valvontakameran kuvasta.”

“Etkö sä vihaa mua?” Baekhyun kysyi värisevällä äänellä. Jongdae pudisti päätään ja hymyili pienesti. Baekhyun oli alkanut nyplätä sormiaan.

“Yeolie on ehkä saattanut menettää muistinsa, mutta hän on pohjimmiltaan se sama ihminen – huolehtiva, avulias ja epäitsekäs”, Jongdae sanoi. “Mun paras ystävä.” Baekhyunin lisäksi myös Chanyeol oli alkanut hymyillä.

“Mulla ei ole mitään syytä vihata sua.”

Baekhyun huokaisi helpottuneena. Hän tajusi sen olevan mahdollisuus – mahdollisuus siihen, että muutkin antaisivat hänelle vielä joskus anteeksi.

“Sä et tiedä, miten paljon tuo mulle merkitsee”, Baekhyun sanoi liikuttuneena. Jongdae jatkoi hymyilyään ja rentoutui.

Ovikello soi uudemman kerran. Chanyeol nousi paikaltaan ja puheli ääneen pizzasta ja karseasta nälästä, joka kurni hänen vatsassaan. Jongdae nauroi rennosti seuratessaan hörökorvan liikkeitä. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin kiinnostui Baekhyunista, joka nousi ylös kuullessaan Yeolin kysymyksen: “jäätkö säkin syömään?”.

Baekhyun suostui, jos siitä ei olisi mitään vaivaa. Jongdae seurasi silmä kovana, miten ruskeatukkainen hoikka mies käveli suoraan keittiöön ja istui odottamaan ensimmäiselle paikalle, joka tuli vastaan. Kiharapäinen nousi nojatuolista ja hiipi keittiöön niin hiljaa kuin osasi. Baekhyun näytti reagoivan jokaiseen ääneen, jonka mies liikkeillään aiheutti.

“Kakaise ulos, mä tiedän, että haluat sanoa jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti ja laski puhelimensa pöydälle, oikealle puolelleen.

Jongdae otti vastapäisen paikan neljän hengen ruokapöydän äärestä ja vääntelehti tuolissaan hetken aikaa.

“Sä todella taidat rakastaa häntä?” Jongdae kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kertoi miettineensä kaikkea tapahtunutta ja ennen kaikkea sitä, mitä hänen ja Yeolin välillä oli tapahtunut.

“Sitten mä en kerro hänelle mitään, mitä hänen ja Kyungsoon välillä on tapahtunut”, Jongdae pohti ääneen. Baekhyun tarttui innostuneena pöydän reunaan ja nojautui eteenpäin.

“Eikö hänellä olisi oikeus tietää?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan ja nojasi taaksepäin. Chanyeol asteli keittiöön pizzalaatikot käsissään ja pyysi Jongdaeta kattamaan Baekhyunille lautasen, juomalasin ja servietin. Kiharatukkainen nousi ylös ja teki työtä käskettyä.

“Mistä puhuitte?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Susta ja Kyungsoosta”, Baekhyun vastasi muina miehinä ja sai Jongdaen kääntymään ympäri tiskikaapin puolesta.

“Vau”, hän sanoi henkäisten. “Teillä ei todellakaan ole salaisuuksia.”

“Mitä meistä?” Yeol kysyi hämmentyneenä ja avasi ensimmäisen pizzalaatikon. Aromikas tuoksu täytti keittiön ja sai miehet henkäisemään odottavaisena.

“Haluatko sä oikeasti tietää, mitä kaikkea on tapahtunut?” Jongdae kysyi epäillen. Baekhyun ainakin kertoi olevansa valmis kuulemaan, miten asiat oikeasti olivat menneet.

Chanyeol istui hitaasti alas. Kaikki kysymykset saattaisivat saada vastaukset, eikä hörökorva ollut enää yhtään varma, oliko hän valmis siihen. Mutta ainakin Baekhyun tukisi häntä, mitä tulevan koskaan piti.

“Kerro ensin hänelle, mitä sanoit mulle aikasemmin”, Jongdae kehotti Baekhyunille ja laski valkoisen lautasen tämän eteen. Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja koitti estää kasvojensa värin muuttumasta punaiseksi, mutta se oli jo liian myöhäistä.

“Mitä?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmeissään, koittaen ottaa tilanteesta selvää. Jongdae laski vielä lasin pöydälle ennen kuin istui alas.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hapuili kädellään Yeolin omaa. Chanyeol laski katseensa alas ja naurahti kevyesti, hymy leveten niin suureksi kuin mahdollista. Uskomaton lämmön tunne täytti hänen sisimpänsä välittömästi. Miten kauan hän oli odottanut niitä sanoja, jotka Baekhyun oli juuri lausunut.

“Siksi mä olen täällä. Mä tulin kertomaan sulle, että rakastan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavana ja puristi Yeolin karheita sormia kädessään.

“Mäkin rakastan sua”, Chanyeol vastasi ja nosti hehkuvat kasvonsa itsevarmasti ylös. Hän katsoi Baekhyunia, joka istui katetun pöydän ääressä rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan. Jongdae oli varma, että Baekhyun tiesi hörökorvan ihailevan häntä.

“Syödään ensin, niin kerron sitten ihan kaiken”, Jongdae kehotti ja leikkasi pöydällä olevat pizzat paloiksi.

“Hyvää ruokahalua”, Baekhyun lausui hellästi ja pyysi kaksi palaa pizzaa lautaselleen.


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun makasi selällään jalat koukussa. Hän liikutti etusormeaan vasten paljasta reiden ihoa, mutristeli huuliaan mietteliäänä ja kommentoi hiljaiseen ääneen yöpöydän valaisimesta, jonka hehkusta kuului outoa napsuntaa. Napsunta ei tosipuheessa häirinnyt hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän kävi mielessään läpi paljon asioita, ja oli varma, ettei ollut ainoa, joka niitä kelasi sillä hetkellä. Kim Jongdaen kertomus pyöri Baekhyunin pääkopassa jo ties monennettako kertaa sille tunnille. Musiikkileirillä toisiinsa tutustuneet kaverukset eivät olleet arvanneet, mitä heidän tulevaisuudessaan oikein tapahtuisi. Kymmenen yhteisen vuoden jälkeen pidettävä bileilta oli enää vain haave, joka ei koskaan toteutuisi. Kim Jonginin menehtyminen vain viidentoista vuoden iässä oli ollut tapahtuma, joka oli saanut pyörät pyörimään. Jonginien kuolemasta syvästi järkyttynyt Do Kyungsoo oli sysännyt kaikki ulos elämästään menetettyään yhden läheisimmistään. Jongdae oli kuvaillut Kyungsoon ja Jonginien välejä saumattomaksi yhteistyöksi ja lähes sielunkumppanuudeksi. Hän oli varma, että Kyungsoon tunteet olivat paljon vahvempia kuin ne päällepäin näyttivät. Hän oli ollut valmis viettämään loppuelämänsä Jonginien kanssa, mutta sydänkohtaus eräänä kesäpäivänä oli murskannut kaiken. Ystävästään huolestunut Chanyeol oli etsinyt tiensä takaisin Kyungsoon elämään ja rakastunut häneen. Yli vuoden työn tulos kantoi hedelmää ja Kyungsoo antoi itsensä Yeolille. Onnea kesti reilun vuoden ja se kaikki oli ohi Yeolin paiskautuessa valkoisen auton konepellille.

Baekhyun säpsähti takaisin todellisuuteen Yeolin suudellessa häntä. Baek vastasi suudelmaan koittaen olla läsnä, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään, että Jongdaen kertomat asiat vaivasivat häntä.

“Sä rakastit Kyungsoota”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kätensä Yeolin rintakehälle, joka oli peitetty paidalla, jossa oli jokin painettu kuva. Paita oli kulunut, mutta Baek ei muistanut koskeneensa siihen aikaisemmin.

“Ehkä”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Mutta nyt mä rakastan sua.”

“Voisiko tässä käydä niin, miten Jongdae ennusti?” Baekhyun kysyi ja puri huultaan, ettei purskahtaisi itkuun. Ajatuskin mahdollisesta Yeolin menettämisestä tuntui hirvittävämmältä kuin näön menettäminen osaksikaan.

“Ei”, Chanyeol vastasi ja kielsi Jongdaen puheet Kyungsoon luokse palaamisesta. “Mä en voisi rakastaa niin kylmää ja tunteetonta ihmistä.”

“Jonginien kuolema teki hänestä sellaisen”, Baekhyun toisti Jongdaen aikaisemmin lausumat sanat.

“Kuule”, Yeol aloitti ja kellahti Baekhyunin viereen, vetäen tämän kainaloonsa. “Jongdaen jutut ei muuta sitä, mitä mun ja Kyungsoon välillä on. Mä en tunne häntä. Okei, saatoin joskus tuntea, mutta en mä voi palata entiseen tuosta noin vain sormia napsauttamalla.”

“Tiedänhän mä sen”, Baekhyun sanoi katuvana siitä, että oli mennyt ja avannut suunsa jälleen kerran. Onneksi Yeol oli järkevä ja hänen kanssaan pystyi keskustelemaan asiat selviksi.

“Vaikka metsästänkin menneisyyttäni, elän silti tässä hetkessä”, Yeol sanoi ja suukotti Baekhyunin poskea. “Yhdessä. Sun kanssa.”

“Mitä mä olen tehnyt saadakseni olla sun kanssasi?” Baekhyun mietti puoliääneen.

“Ajoit mun päälle”, Yeol kuiskasi ilkikurisesti. Baekhyun tuhahti mieltä osoittaen ja käänsi selkänsä pidempää kohti.

“Ei ole hauskaa.”

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan Baekhyunin paljaalla selällä ja uppoutui ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun piti huuliaan tiukasti suljettuina ja koitti olla kovana, mutta Yeol lepytti hänet alta aikayksikössä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut vastaavaa, minkä toisen kosketus hänessä aiheutti. Jatkuvaa jännitystä ja hyvää oloa, rauhaa ja turvallisuutta. Leikkisyyttä ja päättäväisyyttä. Hän todella oli rakastunut, eikä hän halunnut sen koskaan loppuvan.

“Joko sua väsyttää?” Yeol kysyi ja napsautti yöpöydän valon sammuksiin. Baekhyun kellahti takaisin selälleen ja kertoi olevansa kykenemätön nukkumaan.

“Sepä hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi matalalla äänellä ja veti t-paitansa pois. “Mulla ei ole aikomustakaan päästää sua nukkumaan tänä yönä.”

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt kuin avata suunsa lisäkysymysten esittämiseen, kun Yeol painautui suutelemaan miestä intohimoisesti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä päälleen asettuvan miehen ympärille ja laski pienimmätkin suojamuurinsa katumatta sekuntiakaan.

* * *

Aamuaurinko lämmitti Baekhyunin kasvoja. Tuore kahvi tuoksui hänen nenässään ja vastaleivottu croisantti maistui taivalliselle. Yixingin hiljainen puhe kantautui kauempaa ja loi Baekille turvallisen tunteen.

Baekbeom katsoi pöydän toisella puolella aamiaisestaan nauttivaa Baekhyunia haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt pikkuveljeään niin onnellisena pitkään aikaan. Japanin reissunsa aikana oli ehtinyt tapahtua yhtä sun toista, sekä hänelle että Baekhyunille.

“Hyung on pitänyt musta hyvää huolta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti suuntaan, jossa arveli Yixingin olevan. Beom hymyili pienesti ja otti kulauksen kahvistaan.

“Park Yoora soitti mulle viikko sitten”, Beom paljasti. Croisantti tippui Baekhynin kädestä valkoiselle neliönmuotoiselle lautaselle. Yixing huomasi sen ja kiirehti auttamaan Baekia, joka oli alkanut näyttää huonovointiselta.

“Mitä hän?” Baekhyun kysyi ääni väristen.

“Tiedät siis, kuka hän on”, Beom arveli ja raapi niskaansa. “Hän vaatii korvauksia.”

“Ei”, Baekhyun älähti. “Hän ei voi tehdä sitä.”

Yixing seurasi veljesten vuoropuhelua ihmeissään. “Korvaukset olisi pitänyt vaatia ennen jutun sulkemista.”

“Niin mä kerroinkin hänelle, mutta nainen vetoaa Park Chanyeolin kykenemättömyyteen tehdä sellaisia päätöksiä —”

“Chanyeol on mun poikaystävä”, Baekhyun keskeytti isoveljensä. Beomin suu aukesi hämmennyksestä ja tämä kääntyi katsomaan Yixingiä, joka hymyili kiusallisesti tilanteelle.

“Hän on mikä?” Beom kysyi täristen kauttaaltaan.

“Poikaystäväni. Olemme yhdessä, seurustelemme”, Baekhyun selitti kuin viisivuotiaalle.

“Joo, mä kuulin”, Beom sanoi mutisten. “… Mutta hänhän on kolarin toinen osapuoli…”

“Mä tiedän, hyung”, Baekhyun parahti ärsyyntyneenä. “Eikö tässä maailmassa helvetti saa rakastaa sitä, ketä rakastaa.”

“No… Saa”, Beom mutisi ja tunsi vuorostaan kiusallisuutta.

“Paljon on tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun olit komennuksellasi”, Yixing sanoi ja lupasi kertoa kaiken myöhemmin, mutta Beom halusi tietää heti.

“Park Yoora on raivoissaan”, hän huokaisi. “Sen naisen ääni raikuu korvissani joka ilta, kun yritän alkaa nukkumaan.”

“Anna hänelle aikaa”, Yixing sanoi. “On varmasti hirveää katsoa ihmiseen, joka ei tunnista kuka olet.”

“Kun edes näkisi”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja ryysti kahviaan. Beom sekä Yixing mulkaisivat Baekhyunia tulisesti.

“Mä voin sanoa Yeolille, että puhuu siskonsa kanssa”, Yixing hymyili.

“Oletko siis tavannut hänet?” Beom kysyi ja ilmensi olevansa pyörällä päästään. Yixing nauroi lempeästi.

“He tapasivat sairaalassa. Seurasin heidän flirttiään jo siellä.”

“Ai”, Beom henkäisi. “Kas, kun et mulle kertonut”, hän jatkoi katse Baekissa, joka jyrsi croisanttiaan onnellisena.

“Sua ei ole kiinnostanut viime aikoina mikään muu kuin lasten tekeminen ja talojen maalaus.”

“Olen pahoillani”, Beom sanoi. “Mutta sä puskit mut pois läheltäsi ja sanoit, että pärjäät.”

“En mä sillä”, Baekhyun katui sanojaan. “Mä olen kiitollinen kaikesta, hyung.”

Beom hymyili viimein aidosti. Hän vilkaisi kelloaan ja nousi ylös.

“Työt kutsuu. Tule käymään kylässä, kun joudat. Tuo se sälli näytille.”

“Pannaan harkintaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hymyili perään. He kopauttivat nyrkkinsä yhteen ja isoveli hyvästeli vielä Yixinginkin. Mies poistui kahvilasta take away -kuppi kourassaan.

“Mikset ole kertonut hänelle aikaisemmin?” Yixing kysyi uteliaana.

“En ole ehtinyt”, Baekhyun myönsi nolona. “On ollut aika hulinaa.”

“Siinä olet aivan oikeassa.”

* * *

Yixing käveli rinnatusten Baekhyunin kanssa ulos metroasemalta. Baekhyun selosti, miten hän oli suunnitellut sisustavansa asuntonsa uudelleen. Hän ei ollut vain löytänyt vielä luotettavaa ihmistä, joka voisi kuvailla, miltä uudet kalusteet näyttäisivät.

Yixing pysäytti eteenpäin tallustavan Baekhyunin ja kertoi lyhyen, mustahiuksisen miehen kävelevän kohti heitä. Baekhyun pudotti aurinkolasit silmilleen ja veti kädet puuskaan, valmistautuen henkisesti kohtaamaan Do Kyungsoon, jolla oli jotain painavaa asiaa.

“Tunnetteko te?” Yixing kysyi ihmeissään ja uskoi, ettei ollut koskaan nähnyt miestä edes vilaukselta.

“Hän on Yeolin ex”, Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin mies ehti kohdalle.

“Sokea kukkakeppihän se siinä”, Kyungsoo parahti ja sai Yixingin värähtämään. Baekhyun tarttui avustajaansa käsivarresta ja kielsi tätä tekemästä mitään, mitä katuisi jälkeenpäin. Yixingin hengitys oli muuttunut raskaaksi ja Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän saattaisi muuttua arvaamattomaksi.

“Tukijoukkosi on uskomaton”, Kyungsoo sanoi arvioiden ja pälyili ympärilleen. “Näetkö missään mun?”

“Sä ajoit Yeolien kauas itsestäsi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja koitti pidellä levottomasti liikkuvaa Yixingiä paikoillaan. “Ihan itse.”

“Onnesi kääntyy vielä joskus”, Kyungsoo kuiskasi Baekhyunin korvaan. “Usko mua.”

Yixing hätyytti mustatukkaisen pois ja käski tätä pysymään kaukana hänestä. Kyungsoo poistui paikalta ilkeästi naureskellen.

“Ei helvetti”, Yixing murahti ja koitti tasata verenpainetta, joka oli noussut kattoon pelkästään yhdestä lauseesta.

“Hän on vähän kärkäs”, Baekhyun murahti ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa. “Hän on menettänyt paljon asioita elämässään.”

“Mä huomaan”, Yixing murahti ja pyysi anteeksi käytöstään. Baekhyun hymyili miehelle.

“Musta on kiva, että puolustat mua”, hän sanoi.

“Näytät pystyvän siihen itsekin”, Yixing tuumi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan vähätellen ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Hän ajatteli yllättää Yeolin illalla ja viedä hänelle jotain ruokaa.

“Jos kokkaisit mun kanssa”, Baekhyun ehdotti. “Jos ehdit.”

“Tarkoitatko siis, että mä kokkaan?” Yixing nauroi. Baekhyun pysäytti miehen ja kertoi haluavansa oikeasti osallistua ruoan laittamiseen.

“Totta kai mä autan sua”, Yixing hymyili ja kertoi nettisivustosta, josta hän keräsi kaikki käyttämänsä reseptit.

“Loistavaa.”

* * *

Baekhyun koputti Chanyeolin asunnon oveen varovasti. Hän puristi muovikassin kahvaa kädessään ja muisteli, milloin häntä olisi viimeksi jännittänyt niin paljon. Ei hän niinkään Yeolia jännittänyt, vaan reaktiota siitä, että hän oli tehnyt miehelle ruokaa. Hän muisti selvästi, miten Yeol oli löytänyt pakastinlokerosta palan piirakkaa, jossa oli ollut vähintäänkin kaikki pielessä. Kokkaus ei kuulunut miehen repertuaariin ja ihan syystä.

Chanyeol avasi ulko-oven ja vetäisi käytävällä seisovan Baekhyunin sisälle. Ovi vedettiin kiinni ja nälkäiset huulet löysivät paikkansa välittömästi. Baekhyun laski ruokakassin keskelle käytävää kykenemättä kertomaan, mitä hän oli suunnitellut illan varalle. Chanyeol suuteli miestä ahnaasti ja sai Baekhyunin nopeasti unohtamaan oman nimensä sekä kaikki muut tarkoitusperät. Oli vain hän ja Yeol sekä intohimoinen yhteys heidän välillään.

Chanyeol nosti Baekhyunin syliinsä keskeyttämättä toisen huulten runtelemista sekunniksikaan. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä tiukasti miehen ympärille ja vastasi suudelmiin parhaansa mukaan. Hänet kuljetettiin eteisestä makuuhuoneeseen ja laskettiin pehmeälle sängylle. Makuuhuoneessa tuoksui hyvälle ja ilman lämpötila oli lämpimämpi kuin yleensä.

Chanyeol kömpi Baekhyunin päälle ja kuljetti käsiään pitkin Baekin kylkiä. Baekhyun potki kengät jalastaan ja vei kätensä Yeolin pörröisiin hiuksiin. Mies oli varmasti käynyt vasta suihkussa.

“Hei”, Yeol tervehti miestä raskittuaan irrottautua suudelmasta.

“Hei”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja repesi hellään nauruun. Hänen sydämensä sykki tuhatta ja sataa, vatsassa leimusi ja tyytyväisyys näkyi kauas.

“Miksi tulit vasta nyt?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun hölmistyi.

“Pitikö meidän tavata aikaisemmin?” hän kysyi, miettien, oliko merkinnyt aikataulunsa puhelimeen väärin.

“Mä olen ajatellut sua koko päivän ja ilmestyit oven taakse vasta nyt”, Chanyeol virnisti harmeissaan. Baekhyun repesi nauruun.

“Ai se ajatustenlukujuttu”, hän sanoi muistellen. “En mä oikeasti osaa…”

“Kyllä sä osaat”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli miestä pitkään. Baekhyun hölmistyi entisestään ja työnsi Yeolin kasvot kauemmas itsestään.

“Mä kerroin hyungille meistä”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Tiesitkö, että isosiskosi on soittanut hänelle?”

Chanyeol nousi paremmin käsiensä varaan ja katsoi allaan olevaa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Yeolilla ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä ruskeatukkainen puhui.

“Mitä hän sanoi?” Yeol kysyi ääni väristen.

“Vaati korvauksia”, Baekhyun kertoi hiljaa. Yeol hyppäsi alas sängystä ja jätti Baekin yksin makuuhuoneeseen. Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja etsi paremman asennon. Hän kuljetti kättään peitteen karhealla pinnalla ja kuvitteli, millaiset lakanat sänkyyn oli laitettu.

Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja kuunteli, miten olohuoneesta alkoi kuulua puhetta. Puhelinkeskusteluun Park Yooran kanssa liittyi monia tunteita, joihin Baekin pystyi samaistumaan. Hän kuuli myös ruokakassin rapinaa ja toivoi, että Yeol tajuaisi laittaa ruoat jääkaappiin eikä esille – heillä oli muuta tekemistä ennen illallista.

Baekhyun pyöriskeli sängyllä onnellisena ja täytti mielensä erilaisilla skenaarioilla. Hän ei edelleenkään tiennyt, miltä Yeol näytti, mutta hänen kuvitelmissaan mies oli kaupungin komein. Mustat hiukset, hörökorvat, suuret silmät, joissa oli maailman lämpimin katse, täyteläiset huulet ja suorat hampaat, jotka muodostivat maailman upeimman hymyn. Hymykuoppa, jonka hän tunsi aina nauravan miehen poskea koskettaessaan, leveät hartiat, joihin nojata, jos oli sen tarpeessa. Pitkät kädet, jotka kietoituivat hänen ympärilleen ja hoikat, mutta vahvat jalat, jotka kantoivat hänet vaikka maailman ääriin.

Baekhyun vaihtoi asentoa vielä kerran ja pyörähti sängyltä kovan ryminän saattelemana lattialle. Mies karjaisi tuskasta, joka viilsi hetken hänen selkäänsä. Hän oli tippunut jonkun kovan päälle.

Kauhusta huutava Chanyeol ryntäsi huoneeseen. Hän asettui Baekhyunin tasolle ja tarttui tätä käsistä.

“Oletko kunnossa?” Yeol kysyi, ääni huolesta väristen. Baekhyun räpsytteli silmiään ja murahti tyytymättömänä.

“Näetkö jotain?” Yeol hämmästyi.

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi tuhahtaen ja kaivoi selkänsä alta kaukosäätimen. Hän löi Chanyeolia säätimellä olkavarteen ja purskahti nauruun. Chanyeol huokaisi helpottuneena ja avusti Baekhyunin takaisin sängylle. He istuivat parisängyn reunalle, Baek painautuneena pidempää vasten. Hän tarttui Yeolia kädestä ja mutisi kivistävästä selästään.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä.

“Niin mäkin sua”, Baekhyun vastasi sanoihin itsevarmasti ja puristi miehen sormia otteessaan. “Mä todella rakastan sua.”


End file.
